Make you mine
by doperwtjes
Summary: When Sasuke enters his new class, he already expected it to be chaotic and not like he was used to. But he never ever expected to meet the one who would change his life completely. SasuNeji
1. Chapter 1

**Make you mine**

* * *

_When Sasuke enters his new class, he already expected it to be chaotic and not like he was used to. But he never ever expected to meet the one who would change his life completely. __SasuNeji_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

On a Monday morning, a certain raven haired boy was opening the door to his new school. He looked around and then walked through the hallway, listening to the conversations of the people around him. Girls talking about their hair or boys they met that weekend and boys talking about cars and how many girls they had had sex with. Uchiha Sasuke was listening to it all as he walked through the hallways of his new school, on his first day. He was looking for his locker as he suddenly smelled something weird. Something that caught his attention. He started walking a little faster now as he couldn't help but walk quickly to wherever that smell was coming from. It slowly became more and more noticeable and then a group of people walked past a corner, almost pushing Sasuke over. The smell became heavier then before and Sasuke was completely overwhelmed by it as he suddenly felt lightheaded and he could only hear murmurs around him. But the voices quickly came back as he walked into something hard and dropped to the floor hard. He blinked and looked up to see an open locker and a person who was staring at him with a look of 'why the hell did you walk into my locker'? Sasuke quickly got up again, almost tripping over his own bag, as he was still feeling a little lightheaded. What the hell had just happened?

"Jeez dude, what did you smoke?" The owner of the locker now asked, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"..W-what? No, nothing.. I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he looked around, but the smell was pretty much gone. He still knew it was somewhere, but maybe it was better not to follow it again. Even though he wanted to know where it had come from.

"Are you new?" The guy asked, as he started rummaging through his locker, searching for his books. It was halfway through the year, so he wondered what this strange guy was doing here. And why on earth he had walked into his locker.

"Yeah I am. I just changed schools." Sasuke said, shaking the thought off that smell for a little while. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba said, nodding to Sasuke. "I already thought so. So where did you come from hm?" He locked his locker and closed his bag, and then looked at Sasuke again.

"I came from a school in a city nearby. I figured that school here would be easier, so I wouldn't have to travel so far anymore." Sasuke answered, nodding to the guy named Kiba. "So could you show me where locker 729 is?"

Kiba once again pulled up an eyebrow as he pointed to the locker next to his own. He seriously thought Sasuke was stupid right now.

"Must still be hard to switch schools in the middle of the year." He said.

Sasuke looked at the locker with number 729 on it. Man what a start, he was sure he was gonna be the idiot of the year.

"Oh.. Thanks. And I'm sure I'll be fine." Sasuke said as he opened his locker and threw some books in it.

"Ok, good." Kiba said, nodding. "Well.. I guess I'll see you later. Gotta go to class now."

"Wait, which class are you in? I'm a little unfamiliar with the classrooms." Sasuke said. He might as well make the best out of this.

"I'm in class 4B." Kiba said, as he turned around again. He had been walking away from Sasuke just now. "If you want I can show you around. Which class are you in?"

"4B. So can I walk with you?" Sasuke asked as he closed his locker and pulled up his bag.

"Sure." Kiba said, shrugging. "I fear it's not a really nice group you'll enter. There aren't a lot of nice guys in our class. Of course there are some nice guys, but not a lot."

"Oh really? Why? Who are not nice?" Sasuke asked. Not that he feared those kind of people, but it would still come in handy to know.

"Well there are some guys who think they're quite it, they try to be as 'cool' as a guy who's in our class as well, called Neji." Kiba said, shrugging.

"And that Neji guy is like that as well?" Sasuke asked. "Who are the nice guys?"

"Neji is our class bitch." Kiba said with a snort, as they walked to a classroom. "Well here it is. The nice guys are my friends, called Shikamaru, Naruto and well.. Gaara can be nice, but he got some attitude problem. We'll go sit with them now." He walked into a classroom which was nearly full, there were at least twenty persons in there already. There were clear groups in the classroom, a few groups of girls, a few with some boys, and a big one, all gathered around a brown haired boy, who the whole club seemed to be admiring.

Sasuke followed Kiba and then immediately he smelled that same smell from earlier again and his head started twirling and once again all he could hear were murmurs from the groups. He felt numb and couldn't think straight and... once again was brutally awakened when he fell over a table, flat on his face, taking the table with him to the ground. He groaned as he hit the floor.

The biggest group started laughing as they saw Sasuke falling, and the one in the middle had a mocking smirk on his face and shook his head, and then started talking to his friends again.

"Man.. what's wrong with you?" Kiba asked with a frown, as he pulled Sasuke up.

"..I'm not sure.. I guess this is just not my best day." Sasuke said and then thanked Kiba. He looked around, still a little overwhelmed by the smell, but he had to cope with it. He sat down next to Kiba and some other guy and tried to focus. But he couldn't make out where the smell was coming from. It was too strong, it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Soon, the teacher arrived, and class started. Kiba helped Sasuke to find out what they had learned already and what they had to do for homework once the teacher had explained this as well. Soon, the whole class was chattering a little while making homework.

"Do you get it now?" Kiba asked. He ignored his class when all heads turned to the back of the class, to the big group, as their leader stood and walked towards the teacher to ask something. Even when the guy walked closer to them, he ignored it.

Sasuke looked at Kiba, but Sasuke once again felt lightheaded and he closed his eyes. The smell passed and he could focus a little more again.

"..I already get it, I just can't focus right now." He answered Kiba as he looked at the guy that just passed. Was that smell coming from him?

"Didn't you sleep well?" Kiba asked and frowned as he saw Sasuke looking somewhere else. He followed the direction Sasuke was looking at, and saw his classmate Neji asking something to the teacher, holding his book in front of the other's nose. He snorted. It was not a surprise for him that Sasuke was staring.

"I didn't sleep.." Sasuke said absentmindedly. "Oh I mean, I didn't sleep that well, yeah. Who is that?" He asked, pointing at Neji.

"Neji, the one I told you about." Kiba said with a nod into Neji's direction. "Hyuuga Neji. The leader of that club back there. Has a huge fanclub. Don't ask me why though. He's a bastard."

"Really? Why?" Sasuke asked as he kept staring. If that smell was coming from this guy, then why was it?

"I think you can find the answer yourself this week." Kiba said, nodding to himself. Neji now turned around after nodding to the teacher, and walked back towards his group in the back of the class. "Take a look at his lips, I bet he puts lipstick on them." Kiba hissed at Sasuke, while smirking.

Sasuke snorted, but it didn't take long before he felt completely out of it again and blinked but he still felt overwhelmed and when Neji passed, Sasuke just dropped of his chair. What the hell was with him and that smell?

"Dude!" Kiba gasped, perplexed now. What on earth was wrong with that guy? Neji frowned and turned around, pulling up his eyebrows as he stared at the guy laying on the floor for a second.

"What's with you?" He asked, a tone of disapproval obvious in his voice.

Sasuke groaned again as he sat back down and mumbled something to himself.

"I didn't get much sleep." He said to both Kiba as Neji. "And I guess I'm being a little clumsy."

"A little?" Neji asked mockingly, as one of his eyebrows moved up even more. "No wonder you're sitting with them." He shrugged and then walked back to his friends.

"Who gives you the right to talk like that?" Sasuke snapped to Neji and glared at him.

"What an asshole." He mumbled.

Neji didn't even hear him as he just sat back with his friends.

"Told you so." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know, jeez." Sasuke said as he rubbed his head. He had bumped into the floor and other things a little too much.

"So what's with you?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"I don't know, I'm a little out of it today." Sasuke said shaking his head. "Maybe I'm getting a cold."

"You could be." Kiba said, nodding. "But it has to be a very bad virus then, if you fall onto the ground every time."

"Maybe, I don't know. Let's focus on our work now." Sasuke said. This was just so weird. He had to know why that Neji guy smelled like that.

* * *

That day, after school, Sasuke decided to follow that Neji guy. He had to know what was going on. He had waited two hours and it was already getting dark. Then finally Sasuke saw Neji coming out of the school building. Sasuke quietly followed him to bicycle stand and when Neji drove off on his bike, Sasuke was quick to follow. He made sure Neji didn't notice. All he had to do was follow the scent, so he didn't have to look at Neji at all times. After a little while, they arrived at a big flat and Neji drove onto the porch. Sasuke looked at the sky and then sniffed the air. That smell was becoming more powerful and for some reason, he wanted to grab Neji and run off with him.

After Neji had put his bike away, he walked towards his house. It was a flat, and Neji had a small apartment. He lived there alone, since the distance between the house of his uncle and his school had just been too big. He was old enough to live by himself. Neji stepped into the elevator and let himself be transported upstairs. He sighed. It had been a busy day, so he was glad he could just be on his own now, away from all the retards in his class. They were stupid, thinking they were nice enough to hang around with him. Neji sometimes pitied those guys for their stupidity. While he walked out of the elevator and into his apartment, he was thinking of the best way to make this evening the most pleasurable for himself. Deciding he should take a shower first, he locked the door after closing it, and he walked towards his room, to get a bathrobe and a towel.

Sasuke looked at the flat and then went up on the wall. Being a good climber was handy. He climbed all the way up, until he reached that smell coming out of an apartment. He looked into the house and saw Neji there. The smell was becoming unbearable to resist and Sasuke had to shake his head for a while, just to get back to normal a little. But it didn't take long before he swiftly opened the window, moved inside and walked to Neji, grabbing him by the face and waist and putting his nose in Neji's neck. Goddammit that smell was doing something really weird to him.

Neji let out a gasp of shock as he was suddenly grabbed by someone and pressed against someone's body.

"..W-who the hell are you?" He yelled, as he pushed his attacker off of him and jumped back, searching for something to defend himself with. Else he'd just have to fight him with his bare hands. How on earth did that guy get inside? His window was too far up to climb, so did this guy enter his house while he was on school? And what did he do here? Neji let out another gasp, but this time one of disgust. The.. man, that had just grabbed him had a swollen face without any eyebrows, but on the place where his eyebrows should have been, were swollen pieces of flesh, downcast, which made the guy look evil. Sharp teeth were to be seen, and he had pointed ears. Neji seriously wondered if this was a serial killer who didn't want to be recognized, and was wearing a mask. Or he really was drop dead ugly. He scared the hell out of Neji.

Sasuke walked closer to Neji touching one of his sharp teeth with his tongue. Damn, this sucked. But nonetheless he moved closer and grabbed Neji again by the shoulder, just so he could sniff up that smell again. It was irresistible.

"Get the hell away from me!" Neji snapped as he suddenly hit the guy right into his face and then into his stomach. He at least had to try to defend himself.

Sasuke moved back and grabbed to his nose. Luckily, not much would hurt him a lot.

"That was really unnecessary." He said. He then grabbed Neji's arm, pulled him closer and held both of Neji's hands together tightly. He then sniffed Neji's neck again. This was odd. He had to tell his parents about this.

Neji frowned as he tugged at his hands. How did this guy get this strong?

"Let go of me!" He yelled, while looking angry but terrified as well. He pushed his shoulder up. What was with this freak? "What do you want?" He then snapped, as he found out the guy wouldn't let go soon.

"Who are you?" Sasuke now hissed as he pushed Neji into a wall and glared at him with red eyes. This was absurd. Why did this guy have such a grip on him?

"That's none of your business." Neji snapped, as he now tried to kick the other away.

But Sasuke just pushed his leg between Neji's, preventing him from doing anything.

"It is my business, now tell me!" He roared.

"It's none of your damn business." Neji snapped. "Let me go, jerk!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled and then moved his head in Neji's neck again and licked it. His eyes grew wide as he suddenly felt like he was full of energy, as if he was reborn. There was something up with this Neji guy and he was sure he couldn't find out what it was on his own. Sasuke pulled back and looked at Neji for a second, then turned around and jumped out of the window.

Neji frowned deeply now as he ran towards the window and looked to see if the guy had fallen dead. But he saw no one anymore. What on earth had just happened...?

* * *

A little later, Sasuke arrived at his house. He went inside and looked around. Apparently his parents weren't home, so Sasuke went upstairs to look for his brother. He opened the door to his brother's room and walked inside.

"Do you know about a smell that is irresistible?" He immediately asked.

His brother, Itachi, looked up now.

"Still not able to control yourself?" He asked, at seeing Sasuke's ugliness. "I heard of scents like those. Like the scent of just baked apple pie."

"Oh ha ha very funny. I didn't mean that." Sasuke said. "And no, shut up about that. Anyway, there is this guy in school and he smells weird, like really good, and when he comes too close I either almost pass out and bump into things, or I can't resist and jump on top of him."

Itachi smirked.

"You sure it's not a really nice perfume?" He asked. "You're crazy you're even going to school, but fine, it's your life. But to answer your question.. I heard about people who have been used to attract our people so they could be killed. Certain persons have a scent on them which makes something crazy inside of us, and it makes us want to touch those persons and do everything the other wants him to, just to be in his or her presence for longer. But I don't think they still exist."

"Well I do, because that is exactly what's happening with that guy." Sasuke said. "And yes it is my life, I wanna at least be normal some of the times. But really, come along and you'll see... or rather smell what I'm talking about."

"There might be an other explanation for it." Itachi said, as he leaned back. "You might have found your partner."

"No it's not that." Sasuke said shaking his head. "You all said I would know if that was the case, but I don't. There is no way in hell 'that' guy is my partner."

Itachi frowned now.

"Well then show me." He said, as he got up.

"Fine, come with me then." Sasuke said as he turned around. Finally that idiot was listening.

Itachi walked with Sasuke, and within a few seconds they were jumping through the trees, towards Neji's flat. While they crawled up the building, Itachi looked at Sasuke, as his heart started pounding faster.

"...This is absurd." He then said.

"You smell it too don't you?" Sasuke said as they crawled up and he then stopped right under Neji's window. He had to really focus to hold onto the wall now.

"I do." Itachi said, nodding. "..But there's a feeling too. I think you're right.. this might be one of them..." He frowned. "Let's get inside. I want to see what he's like. Those guys mostly are the same, they said in the books I read."

Sasuke nodded and then opened the window and got in again. He waited for Itachi to walk in as well and pointed to the bed, where Neji was listening to his I-pod.

Itachi soundlessly slipped into the room as well and looked at the boy who was sitting against his bed now. It didn't take long before Neji saw something in the corner of his eyes, and he jumped up, while tossing his I-pod onto the ground.

"Seriously, you're freaking me out, what are you doing here?" Neji snapped to Sasuke, as he walked backwards, towards the door. "What do you want from me?"

"Don't let him escape." Itachi hissed as he was still observing Neji.

Sasuke quickly walked forward and grabbed Neji's arm, not about to let go.

"Trust me, he's quite the fighter, he won't run." Sasuke said as he sniffed Neji's neck again, not able to stop himself from doing so.

Neji glared at Sasuke, furious, and hit him as hard as he could in the face, to get him away from him.

"Let go, or I'll call the police!" He yelled into Sasuke's face. Itachi walked towards the two now.

"I'm sure he's one of them." He said. "They all had white eyes too.. This is serious. The others might try to get him to their side."

"So what do we do with him then?" Sasuke asked. "And I told you he was weird." He kept holding Neji, not caring how many hits Neji threw at him.

"Perhaps we should take him to dad." Itachi said, frowning. "We could leave him here too and describe him to dad. I think that might be smarter. Although the others could find him soon.. he attracts all of us after all."

Neji now just kept hitting Sasuke. When he saw it had no use, he suddenly hit Sasuke directly in the eye.

Sasuke grabbed Neji tightly and turned him around. That one actually hurt.

"You have to be pretty near to be attracted." Sasuke said. "Unless the others are in the same building as him, I don't think they will smell him. He's been doing fine so far."

"Excuse me?" Neji now snapped, offended. "I don't smell."

"I don't know how old he is, but when they turn eighteen, they start producing it." Itachi said, ignoring Neji. "The smell I mean. But perhaps it's safe. We could leave him here."

You could see that Itachi was trying to stop himself from getting closer to Neji too.

"Shut up." Sasuke told Neji. "When was your birthday?" They'd better be sure that it had been going on for a while, to know that Neji was not yet found by the others.

Neji just tugged on his arms, but said nothing back.

"Attitude problem hm." Itachi said. "...Sasuke I think we need to get back now. Or at least I do. I can't hold myself in any longer." His eyes were slowly turning red while he said this.

"Fine, let's go then." Sasuke said, as he let go of Neji, and made his hand slide over Neji's neck, before the two brothers walked away, and jumped out of the window once again.

Neji stared at the window, confused and slightly scared. What on earth were these two guys talking about? And how come they didn't die from jumping out of the window? What were these guys?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Neji walked into the classroom, ignoring pretty much everyone. He was still confused about what had happened the day before. That freak never left his mind. He wondered how the guy got the nerve to go to his house, even touch him, and then leave.. by jumping out of the window. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the whole class was full. How dare they not keep a seat free for him?

"Ah mister Hyuuga, little late hm. There is a seat right next to mister Uchiha, sit down there please." The teacher, who was suddenly standing behind Neji, said.

Neji gave his teacher a look that could kill, but then he walked towards the seat appointed to him. He didn't even look at the new kid, as he sat down and put his stuff onto the table.

Sasuke looked at Neji and moved away from him a little bit, as Neji's neck and scent was a little too close.

"Well." The teacher started. "Today you will get an assignment with the person sitting next to you. It will take about a week to finish for you little slackers, so I will pass them out and you can start here." The teacher walked through the room and handed out some papers to the pairings.

"Can I pair up with someone else?" Neji asked the teacher, without even thinking of raising his arm. He would so not work together with that idiot.

"No, sorry mister Hyuuga. It would be good for you to work with someone else." The teacher, Hatake Kakashi, said. "You must realize that you've been put together the way 'I' want it, so I won't tolerate any contradiction. Now the point is to draw each other, not as what they look like, but as who they are. We all have to be able to see who the person is of course, but give it your own little twist. More explanation is on the paper. You will get to know other people, because you all lack social skills and the school has decided that this hostility towards each other has to end. Now start getting to know your partner!" Kakashi said.

Neji just gave the teacher a cold look, and then looked at Sasuke.

"Well, are you going to start or am I?" He snapped to him. At hearing this, the whole class started the assignment.

"Oh sorry, didn't know I was pissing you off by doing 'nothing' to you." Sasuke snapped back. "You start." This assignment could come in handy for him though, to find out more about Neji. But the smell was still a lot to handle, and sometimes he was completely out of it for a little while.

"No way, you can start." Neji said. "I don't feel like doing this." He didn't even look at Sasuke anymore now.

"Well I don't wanna start, you asked me who would start, so I said you. So do it." Sasuke said. "You can be done with it then."

"Oh just shut your mouth." Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke, as he grabbed some paper and a pencil.

"The teacher told you not to draw what you saw, so shouldn't you ask me some questions?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. This was annoying.

"Like I'm interested in that." Neji said, as he pushed his hair out of his face and put it in a ponytail. "He doesn't even know you, so it doesn't matter how I draw you."

"That doesn't mean that 'I' don't know who I am." Sasuke said. "Could you please put your hair back down." He turned his face away from Neji. The smell was even more overwhelming now that Neji's neck was exposed.

Neji frowned now as he looked at Sasuke.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "Why would I?"

"Because... you look ugly like this." Sasuke said, not able to think of anything other to say. He still had his head turned away, but looked at Neji from the corner of his eyes.

Neji's mouth fell open now.

"Did you seriously just call me ugly?" He snapped, not believing what he just heard.

"..Yes I did, so put your hair back down." Sasuke answered. Inside he grinned. That outburst was actually kind of funny.

"Jesus, I suddenly know exactly how to draw you, asshole." He snapped. "I'm not putting my hair back down."

"Just put it down." Sasuke said. "You're not ugly, I just want you to put your hair down. Or switch places with me."

"Yeah whatever." Neji snapped, as he started drawing. "So what are your hobbies."

"Nothing." Sasuke answered. "Switch places with me, come on."

"No." Neji said, just to annoy Sasuke now, while he continued drawing.

"Fine, then I will sit next to you." Sasuke said as he grabbed his chair and put it down on the other side of Neji's. He sat back down.

"Now how are you planning on drawing me?"

"As a black haired bastard with a huge mouth and a huge thumb, because you just lied to me." Neji said. "Oh and you're going to look boring because you got no hobbies."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Thanks a bunch. All you asked me was what are your hobbies, you didn't even try to get to know me." He said. "And if you draw a huge mouth on me, I can do the same to you."

"I don't feel threatened." Neji said, as he just kept on drawing. He was actually good at this, but Sasuke's portrait really started to look ridiculous.

"Should I draw you with a superman outfit as well then?" Sasuke asked and smirked.

"If you see me as someone that special, you should." Neji commented.

"As a really special bitch that is, yeah." Sasuke answered, still smirking.

Neji looked at Sasuke as a playful smirk appeared on his face.

"With a superman outfit?" He asked. Perhaps this guy wasn't so bad after all. He at least had the guts to stand up against him.

"Yeah a really tight one." Sasuke said. "You know, one where you wear your underwear on the outside. I think that would look really hot." He licked his lips, as if proving his point.

"I thought you said I was ugly?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up, as he was drawing the huge mouth and looked at his piece of paper again. "I think I look much better with just normal clothes on. Can you open your mouth for me for a moment? Then I can draw your teeth." He gave Sasuke his most sweet and irresistible face now, while pulling the tie out of his hair again. People in their class meanwhile were staring at Sasuke and Neji, most of them jealous. Not a lot of people got Neji to smirk and be playful.

"A little forgetful aren't we? I already said you weren't ugly remember? That's why you're drawing me as a liar." Sasuke said. "Do you do that a lot? Changing your hair every five minutes? And if I just keep smirking you can see my teeth as well."

"I told you you were lying because you said something else every time." Neji said, as he studied Sasuke's teeth. "Of course I thought you were lying when calling me ugly, because I'm not, but that's not the point here. And yes, I change my hair a lot, I like that."

"Your teeth are really pointy, you know that?" He asked, pulling up an eyebrow as he looked at Sasuke's teeth a little better.

"Really? Never noticed. Maybe I just don't look in the mirror as much as you do." Sasuke said and his smirk grew even wider. "And you're not ugly, from the outside at least. I will have to figure out if that counts for the inside as well, cause if not, I'm just gonna draw you as a frog or something."

"A frog." Neji said, looking at Sasuke as if he had become crazy. "Do you hear me quack?"

"No, but frogs are ugly." Sasuke said. "And by the way, only my incisive teeth are sharp."

"Whatever." Neji said. "I know uglier figures then a frog."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked as he leaned his head on his hand and looked at Neji curious.

Neji smirked as he moved his head to the right, to a fat guy who was stuffing his face at the moment.

"I think he's uglier then a frog." He said.

Sasuke followed Neji's gaze and then laughed.

"I'm sure he's an exception." He said. "You're really mean you know, I think those two girls are uglier then frogs, but you don't hear me saying that." He nodded his head to two girls, one with long blond hair and the other with short pink hair. Sasuke never liked girls much, especially not types that were covered in make up.

"Well I am." Neji said to Sasuke, snorting.

"I'm noticing. Question. Why are you so mean to people?" Sasuke asked. He had no smirk on his face now, he was serious this time.

"I'm not mean to people." Neji said, as he brought up his eyebrows. "And if I am, they deserve it."

"You were mean to me just because I fell of my chair." Sasuke said. He regretted bringing that up the second he did, but oh well.

Neji snorted.

"If you think that's mean already, I don't even want to know in what kind of soft area you've been raised." He said, suddenly not sounding nice and joking anymore, but more mocking. He now turned to his paper again and continued drawing.

"Oh well thank you." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "Just for the record, I have been raised in anything 'but' a soft area. And yes, you were mean, because you said 'no wonder you sit with them'. That's a little harsh now isn't it? Are you just afraid of people getting too close or something?"

Neji let out a mocking sound now.

"Tch, why would I be?" He asked. "You don't see me pushing people away right. I'm just not too fond of people who are pansies, stupid, dumb or ugly. I don't want to be seen with people like that. And you were sitting with stupid people. You falling out of your chair all of a sudden might be considered stupid. Or very clumsy."

"Well even if, that doesn't mean I'm not a good person or something." Sasuke said. "And they are not stupid, they're just no bitches like you are."

"I'm not a bitch, I prefer the term asshole." Neji commented. "But I only tell the truth. They are stupid."

"No they're not, they're just not exactly like you. Just because you're pretty doesn't mean you're better then us. On the contrary, it makes you worse." Sasuke said, this time sounding a little more accusing.

Neji looked at Sasuke with his eyebrows pulled up.

"If you think it's like that, have fun with it." He said, as he shoved his paper to Sasuke. "There, isn't it pretty?"

"Very." Sasuke said, not even looking at the paper, but just glaring at Neji with eyes that could look right through anything. Or at least it seemed like that.

Neji just looked back at Sasuke, looking cocky.

"Trying to find something ugly on my face?" He asked.

"I already found something ugly." Sasuke answered, dead serious. "You must be proud of yourself."

"Depends on what way you look at it." Neji said, with a slight smirk. "So you're one of these 'I love everyone around me' persons, hm?"

"No. I don't 'love' anybody. I don't like everybody either. But I don't judge just on their first move or how they look." Sasuke said. "I know exactly how to draw you." He then grabbed his paper and started drawing. If anything, he would make Neji the ugliest human being on earth.

"It's human to judge on first seeing someone." Neji commented.

"It's human as well to earn them the right of a second opinion." Sasuke said back.

"Do you think I would've talked to you if I still thought you're an idiot?" Neji asked. "If I already knew sure that you were an idiot, I wouldn't bother talking to you."

"Oh how nice of you. Just to remind you, you 'had' to talk to me because of this assignment. Which you wanted to change partners for. So you had your judgment on me from the start, you just had to drop it because of a stupid assignment." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I'd rather have done it with people I know." Neji said, shrugging, as he let Sasuke draw him. He pulled up his eyebrow now. "Since when do I have a split tongue?"

"Since you became a snake." Sasuke answered. "I'm drawing you the way you are inside remember, not the way you look like."

"A snake." Neji said, again using the mocking tone. Why on earth did Sasuke draw him as a snake?

"Yes a snake. You're a bastard Neji. And just like a snake you're pretty on the outside, but you're rotten inside." Sasuke said calmly, as he kept drawing. "Other then that, you're just gonna be downright ugly on this picture."

Neji rolled his eyes now.

"Whatever." He said.

Sasuke silently continued drawing and after ten minutes, he pushed it towards Neji. It must have been the ugliest thing he ever drew, but he thought it was pretty close of how ugly Neji was from the inside.

"There, I think it looks incredibly alike." He said.

Neji frowned now.

"I think that's a little exaggerated." He said.

"I don't, so if you think so, prove me wrong. But as for now, that is exactly what you look like." Sasuke said, pointing to the paper.

"Well if that's how you see me, good luck with it." Neji said, offended, as he grabbed his own paper and put it into his bag. He didn't even wait for the teacher to stop class when the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and jacket and walked out of the classroom.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his stuff and followed Neji, ignoring the yells of their teacher.

"I said prove me wrong, then do it." He said as he saw Neji walking away.

Neji just rolled his eyes again as he walked further, ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke really could fuck off. Stupid guy. For a moment, he had seemed nice. But now...

Sasuke gained up on Neji and walked beside him.

"Prove me wrong. I want you to prove me wrong." He demanded.

"Why would I?" Neji asked, as he furrowed his brows. "It's not like I want you to be my friend."

"Because you know as well as I do that that's not all you are. You're not just a bitch. If you were, then that drawing wouldn't have upset you." Sasuke answered.

"I'm not upset, I'm annoyed by you thinking you know me by one conversation." Neji said. "And I'm annoyed that you try to figure me out this badly, are you desperate for friends or something?"

"No, I could be friends with Kiba in no time. I'm just doing to you, what you do to others. Doesn't feel nice, now does it?" Sasuke said, glaring at Neji.

"I'm not bugging people." Neji said, as he walked towards his locker.

"Maybe it's good for you that someone is bugging you and not kissing your ass like everyone else." Sasuke said as he just followed Neji.

Neji now turned around, glaring at Sasuke.

"I want you to leave me alone and start bothering that Kiba for now." He snapped. "You're annoying me."

"Tough luck." Sasuke said, leaning against a locker next to Neji's. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's almost like you're stalking me." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a glare. He put his books into his locker and got his jacket out. He only had one hour today. He then put his hair into a ponytail again.

"Maybe I just like chasing you around." Sasuke said. "Because there's more to you then everyone thinks."

"Which is?" Neji asked, annoyed, as he locked his locker again and then walked towards the exit of the school. He was sure the bastard would follow him anyway.

And Sasuke did, but kept his pace slightly slower.

"I think you need people more then even 'you' know." He said.

"That's crap." Neji said as he kept walking the same pace and walked outside. He started searching his bike. It was getting dark again already. He hated having school this late.

"It's not and you know it." Sasuke said. "That is why you never yell at your so called 'fans'. You keep them around because they are all you've got."

"Are you suddenly a shrink now?" Neji asked, frowning.

"No. Just someone with a lot of experience." Sasuke answered, looking at Neji calmly.

"Yeah because you're so old." Neji said, rolling his eyes as he found his bike and opened it. "I'm sure you've got a whole lot more life experience then me."

"Trust me. I do." Sasuke said. If Neji only knew. "I'm only trying to give you someone to open up to." Sasuke wasn't sure if he just wanted to be Neji's friend because of that smell or because he really just wanted it, but either way, he felt he had to.

"I don't need you." Neji said as he swung his backpack over his back and stepped onto his bike, and then just left. He really was annoyed by Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and let Neji rest for a little while as he looked at the sky. Well, all he could do was follow Neji again, just to make sure he was safe from the others. Sasuke took a sprint and followed him. Ten minutes later, he found Neji in the forest. But he wasn't alone.

Neji was still riding onto his bike, not even noticing that he was being followed by someone. Until suddenly he got slammed off of his bike. He let out a startled gasp as he landed onto the ground, and within a few seconds, there were three men standing around him. Neji quickly jumped up.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped to them, but he did feel threatened right now.

The three men were all wearing long cloaks, covering their bodies and faces. They kept silent for a while, before the tallest of all walked forward and grabbed Neji by the hair, pulling up. He smelled Neji's neck and a chuckle was heard.

"This is him." He said.

Neji let out a groan when the man held him by the hair, and pushed the man off of him.

"Who are you?" He snapped. The shortest one of the group laughed evilly.

"He sure got the attitude hm." He said. He sniffed loudly. "Hmm... it's lovely. It sure is.. fascinating." He had stepped forwards as well, as he grabbed Neji's arms and pulled him closer, sniffing into his neck as well. He groaned in pleasure.

"Let go of me, freak!" Neji snapped now, sounding angry. Who were these people? What did they and those freaks from back then want from him? And why were they all talking about a smell in his neck?

The third, who was considerably thinner then the other two laughed as well.

"That one still exist must be a sign. Let's take him with us, before those bastards try stealing him from us." He said and already started walking. But he was stopped by a voice.

"Leave him alone!" Sasuke jumped out of a tree now, this time in his other form. It had become evening and the sun was gone now.

"Oh look, those annoying flies are there already." The short one said, looking at Sasuke haughtily. Neji was struggling to get loose now, but looked up to see who was defending him. The short one smirked and then tossed Neji into the arms of the tall one.

"Here, make sure he won't escape." He said. "I'll fight this little bug."

"I won before, what makes you think you can beat me this time?" Sasuke asked, crooking his head a little. He then didn't waste any time as he ran towards the short one, jumped over him and grabbed Neji, pulling him out of the other's arms. It was a good thing that he had practiced some other fighting skills throughout his life.

Neji let out a startled gasp. How come this guy had been so fast? It had just been a flash. What on earth was going on? He could only stare as the other three let out angry yells and came racing towards them.

Sasuke threw Neji over his shoulder and then took a sprint. Now was not the right time to fight three of them. He wasn't that strong. Luckily, he was fast. If he could reach his home, his parents and brother would handle them.

"S-seriously, what's going on?" Neji snapped to the stranger and clamped himself to him, scared to fall.

"Keep quiet." Sasuke hissed as he already saw his house. In no time, they reached it, and Sasuke went inside, putting Neji down.

"Mom, dad!" He yelled.

Neji immediately took a step back, frowning. Did that monster just call his parents? Within a few seconds, two dark haired men and a woman came walking outside, all looking strange, and staring at Sasuke. Except for.. Neji gasped now. He recognized the one with the ponytail. He then looked at the one who had taken him here and recognized this one as the one who had come into his room.

"You are the one who was in my house yesterday!" He yelled, angry, as he pointed his finger to the monster.

"Who is this Sasuke?" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, asked, looking worried. Neji's head snapped towards Sasuke now, with his mouth open. Sasuke? Wasn't the boy from his class called like that?

In an instant, Sasuke was gone from Neji's side and was standing before his mother, putting a hand on her mouth.

"Right now, my name is not Sasuke." He hissed, so that Neji wouldn't hear. "Three of the others almost caught Neji, they were after us. I'm sure they're still somewhere out there."

"Why are they after him, Saruhe?" Mikoto quickly asked.

"Can't you smell that." Fugaku said, frowning, as he looked at Neji.

Neji took a step back now. He had to get out of here. Those people freaked him out.

"I told Itachi about this earlier. I think he's one of those people who can drive us crazy. The others think so too, they're after him." Sasuke explained as he grabbed Neji by the arm, not wanting to go through the trouble of having to go after Neji again.

"Seriously, who are you people?" Neji snapped, as he tugged at his arm. He wouldn't stop fighting.

"Look, we're not here to harm you." Sasuke snapped back. "Leave this house and you'll be captured by the others and they won't be so nice."

"Please listen to him, those others want to hurt you." Mikoto said.

"And you won't?" Neji snapped to Sasuke, upset because he didn't understand the situation. "What's wrong with you people and what are you talking about? Who are those others and who are you? I want an explanation!"

"The others are coming." Fugaku now said, sniffing in the air. "Bring him inside and stay with him, 'Saruhe'."

"Subtle dad." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. He then threw Neji over his shoulder and walked upstairs. "Don't worry, I'll explain." He told Neji, hoping that would make him stop fighting this.

"Stop carrying me around!" Neji yelled, as he hit Sasuke's back. He knew he was light and easy to carry around, but it didn't mean he liked it.

Sasuke walked up to his room and locked the door. He then put Neji down.

"Look... We're vampires. And so are the others. But we won't harm any human and they will." Sasuke said. Neji had to know what was going on.

Neji took at least three steps backwards now, until he was almost standing against the wall.

"Yeah and I'm a mermaid." Neji snapped. "Seriously, what kind of joke is this?"

"Look, you think I look normal? I don't. I have sharp teeth and so does my family. And so do the others. Don't believe me? I could bite you if you want and prove it." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned as he stared at Sasuke, as he felt his heartbeat beating a little faster.

"...I don't believe you but I don't want you to bite me either." He said.

Sasuke glared at Neji and then suddenly stood beside him, grabbing the back of Neji's head as he stood calmly but licked Neji's neck. He couldn't control himself any longer. He had been around that smell far too long and far too close.

Neji frowned now.

"Get off of me." He said, as he tried to get that Sahure off of him.

Sasuke grabbed Neji tightly and then let his teeth slide over Neji's neck. Normally he would've never attacked Neji, but that smell was just so strong.

Neji started breathing faster as he felt the other moving his head to the side a little and felt those sharp teeth. He suddenly believed the guy. This couldn't be something else but a vampire. He kept struggling. He suddenly felt himself becoming angry. How dare this person invade his personal space?

Sasuke sniffed up Neji's smell and then opened his mouth to bite down, but suddenly his whole body seemed to be attacked by electricity and Sasuke pulled back. What the hell was that?

When Sasuke looked at Neji, Neji was glaring at him furiously, but scared as well. He was panting from fear.

"I said stay away from me!" He yelled, as he started to look for something to toss on Sasuke's head. He got the shock of his life as something suddenly hit the window behind him, and he jumped back from it, staring at the window where another vampire had just hit against. They now saw the tall guy from before slipping down the window and falling down onto the ground outside. They heard yells and screams, they were fighting outside. Neji panicked. He was in a house with a vampire who wanted to bite him, and outside were even more. What did he had to do?

Sasuke grabbed Neji quickly and pushed him out of the room and into his brother's. This was bad. He could only hope his family would be alright.

"I'm sorry. There is more I should explain." Sasuke said, slightly panicked as well. "You have a smell and any vampire wants you because of it. They can use you. I don't know exactly how, but with your scent, any vampire could take over. That's why we're trying to protect you."

"...Why would they be able to take over by my smell?" Neji asked, frowning, as he stared at Sasuke. "I smell nothing. What smell are you talking about?"

"Never read anything about vampires? Our senses are more sensitive then of you humans. We can smell things you can't. My brother told me that at some point, there were a lot of humans like you, that had a smell we found irresistible. They can use you, because we are willing to do anything for you, just because you have that smell. So anyone who has you, can take over vampires." Sasuke explained.

"...So I have a smell only you guys can smell, which makes them worship me?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper. He took a step back when he saw Sasuke wanted to come closer. "Keep your distance." He then warned.

"I'm 'not' gonna hurt you." Sasuke said, but made sure not to come closer. "And yes. Well maybe not really worshipping, we just can't help but be attracted."

"..But.. you wanted to.. 'bite' me." Neji said, still horrified by what had happened.

"Yeah, that's what vampires do if they want you as their partner. I promise it won't happen again. Beside, you got angry and you shocked me. Literally. As in using electricity." Sasuke said.

Neji shook his head now.

"I can't do something like that." He said. "And what do you mean partner? You mean all these guys want me as their boyfriend now or something?" He looked disgusted now of the thought of having to live with someone as ugly as the person facing him.

"Your partner. That's something else then a boyfriend. Your partner will be there your whole life. You'll be bound together forever. And yes you can, when you get mad. Remember my senses are higher then yours. You can't feel it, but I can." Sasuke said. He turned around when he heard something break outside and hoped it was not someone of his family.

"But if I don't want it, it won't happen, right." Neji said, once again frowning.

"What won't happen? You becoming a partner, or you giving of that electricity?" Sasuke asked.

"Well the partner thing, because I obviously didn't plan for that electricity to happen." Neji said.

"I guess so. But there really isn't anything you can do if someone decided to bite you. You'll be his or hers." Sasuke said. "That is exactly why we can't have you fall into their hands."

"..I don't understand how you can suddenly be someone's possession like that." Neji said, as he was thinking deeply. He then shook his head. "No, I don't want to take part of that world of yours! I want you to let me leave your house now!"

"And then what? You'll get taken by the others, one of them will bite you and there is nothing you can do anymore. You'll be your own 'and' our downfall." Sasuke said.

"I'll just leave the one who bites me." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"You can't." Sasuke said. "Too far away against his will and you'll just be send back to him. Look Neji, I know this is weird, I do. But you have to trust us at least. We won't hurt you." He took a step forward now.

Neji immediately took a step backwards, hitting the wall.

"You were the first to attack me remember." Neji snapped.

"I know, I'm sorry. What can I do to make you trust me?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't show those teeth all the time and don't keep coming closer." Neji snapped. "Although me trusting you won't happen soon I think."

"I can't help but showing teeth when I talk." Sasuke said. "Dammit, why are they taking so long?" He turned around, hoping his parents would walk thought the door.

Neji just frowned as he looked at the window. He still heard fighting outside.

"I was scared as well." Sasuke suddenly said.

Neji frowned at Sasuke now.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. They now heard people running away.

"And stay away, assholes!" They could hear Fugaku yell.

Sasuke waited for a moment, then turned to Neji again.

"The fight is over. And what I meant was, when I found out about vampires, I was scared too." He said.

"Weren't you born as one?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I was, but my parents kept it a secret. It was only when my brother started to change into the vampire state at the age of ten that I found out." Sasuke answered.

"But.. you were born as one and he wasn't?" Neji asked, confused now. He didn't get anything of this. What was a vampire state?

"We were both born as vampires, but until you're ten, you don't know. You don't change at night, you cannot change into your vampire state yet. The only difference is that you're not normal. Because we're the undead so we don't get colds, we don't die from bleeding and we can hear, taste, see, feel and smell everything better. But as a child you don't really notice." Sasuke answered.

"...You have to kill people for their blood?" Neji asked, horrified now.

"No." Sasuke answered and rolled his eyes. "I said we drink blood. But we don't drink human blood, just that of animals, jeez you must have read about vampires before. The others though, they kill people just for the fun of it and because they say human blood is better."

"No I didn't read about vampires because I saw them as a fairytale." Neji snapped. "So they are the bad guys?"

"Yes they are, I've been trying to tell you." Sasuke said. "For crying out loud, you must have known we drink blood, we hate garlic and we turn into bats."

"Well I knew that, but in those stories vampires killed innocent girls with huge boobs, like I'd take something like that serious." Neji snapped.

"Yes well it's not like everything they wrote is true, but lots of it is. Those kind of stories don't come falling out of the sky." Sasuke said. "Anyway, the point was that I was scared as well, so I know how you feel, but I promise we won't hurt you. Now come downstairs with me."

Neji swallowed as he shook his head. He didn't want to go to the other vampires. Although he knew the guy could just toss him over his shoulder again.

"You can come willingly or I'll drag you Neji." Sasuke said.

"..I want you to leave me alone now." Neji said as he looked angry at Sasuke.

"Well I won't, you can go home in day time." Sasuke snapped, annoyed by Neji and then moved towards him and swung him over his shoulder. He then walked down to his family.

Neji let out a groan now. As he just hung over Sasuke's shoulder, annoyed. He rolled his eyes and placed his head into his hands, as Sasuke walked down the stairs.

Sasuke put Neji down on a chair and looked at his family. His father's nose was bleeding, but his mother was taking care of that and Itachi had a split lip, but they seemed fine.

"You ok?" He asked.

"It took a while, but they are gone now." Fugaku said, nodding. "It's fine, Mikoto."

"It is still bleeding. Even though you won't die from it, it looks horrible." Mikoto said and pushed her husband's head back stubbornly.

"Good." Sasuke said. "What do we do with him?" He pointed to Neji now.

Fugaku groaned annoyed, but let his wife do as she pleased.

"We should let the elders decide that, but for now we should keep him here." He said.

"No way!" Neji protested now. "I have school and a social life! I won't let this freaky stuff stop me from living a normal life!"

Sasuke looked at his father now.

"We can't keep him here forever dad." Sasuke said. He then pulled his father away from his mother.

"I'll be in school with him, I'm in his class. I can watch him." He said, keeping a good distance so Neji wouldn't hear.

"Yeah and then, are you going to stalk him the whole day and night?" Fugaku hissed to Sasuke. "Keeping him here is the best."

"No it's not dad. For you it is, for mom it is and for Itachi, but he's like me ok." Sasuke said. "I'll smell him in school so if there is trouble I'll know. He can come here at nights."

"I think he'll do everything in his power to keep you away." Fugaku said. "But if you think you can handle it, waiting for it to get dark and then change into your ugly form, search him again and wait for him to be alone so you can take him with you, then you can. The school will know in no time you did something to him if you show him your real side."

"I'm not gonna show him my real side and I won't do anything to him." Sasuke said. "I can handle this, so would you please trust me for once?"

"Don't put up an act, I trust you." Fugaku said. "But I'm only saying it's dangerous. At home, we're with four. When you let him go to school and follow him, you'll be alone, and enemies can be everywhere."

"Yeah, but I can take him with me. You're forgetting I run faster then all of them." Sasuke said. "I can do it."

"What if he goes somewhere where a lot of the others hang around?" Fugaku asked, frowning.

" He's at school the entire time, where do you think will be the most people?" Sasuke said. "Come on dad, if it goes wrong, I'll get him back and then he'll stay here. At least let me try."

"You can't make me believe that he's on school during the whole day." Fugaku said. "It's not like anyone has school during the whole time it's light."

"No, well I'll just follow him around. Come on dad, jeez." Sasuke said, feeling anger bottle up inside. This was so annoying.

"I don't want any risk." Fugaku said. "You can try for a week."

"Fine." Sasuke said and then went back to Neji. "You can go away during the day, but you have to go back at night. And if you don't, I'll just come and get you."

"You can't keep me away from my house like that." Neji said, frowning. "And you can't decide what I do or don't."

"Yes we can and you'll see. You're lucky my father is even gonna let you go during the day." Sasuke said.

"We'll see about that." Neji said, as he looked away, pissed.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then let out a frustrated yell.

"There is no reasoning with him!" He said to his family.

"Well you can't blame him in this case." Itachi said, shrugging.

"Yeah well it's damn annoying." Sasuke said as he sat down on the couch and crossed his arms.

"I'm hungry." Neji commented.

"I'm too." Itachi said, frowning. "What's the time?"

"It's five past seven. We should eat." Mikoto said. "What would you like?" She asked Neji.

Neji frowned at Sasuke's mother now.

"...I don't know what you guys eat." He said. He wondered if they ate raw meat too or something.

"Whatever you eat as well, only we eat a lot more meat, and almost raw. So what do you want?" Mikoto asked again and smiled.

"...Just some bread is fine." Neji said, as he became pale.

"What kind of meal is that? I'll just make you something as well." Mikoto said and then retreated to the kitchen. Sasuke just huffed.

Fugaku sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Got a rough day dad?" Itachi asked with a snort.

"Not really." Fugaku said, shrugging.

"Did you?" Sasuke asked his brother as he sat down differently now, or rather laid down on his back, hanging his head over the side a little.

"Except for the fight today, it was fine." Itachi said, shrugging.

"I would tell you about my day, but I can't." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"I see." Itachi said, nodding. "I hope mom makes something tasty."

"I do to. Question. Neji needs to sleep, but we don't have any beds." Sasuke said.

"You've got a bed for two persons, just stay in your transformation." Fugaku said.

"Well in case you have forgotten dad, I'm not really a star in handling my transformation." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"I have a pill for that." Itachi said. "You'll be in your transformation the whole time."

Neji frowned.

"You guys have two forms?" He asked.

"Yippee." Sasuke said sarcastic. "And yes we do. Vampires can't handle light remember?"

"We can we handle the light, but it makes us transform into our human form." Itachi said.

"So only if you are in the dark, you're this ugly?" Neji asked.

"Thanks." Sasuke said, sweatdropping. It was so nice everyone was referring to him as ugly. "But yeah, that's it."

"Ok." Neji said, frowning. "Are you offended because I call you ugly?"

"Yes." Sasuke said. "I hear that enough every night."

"By?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Come on guys, don't fight." Fugaku said.

"By those two." Sasuke said, nodding his head to Fugaku and Itachi.

Itachi snorted.

"It's to let him get annoyed by his appearance so much, he eventually will learn faster how to remove it." He explained to Neji.

"No it's not, you just like calling me ugly. I can't help it you got the hang of it like 2 days after you even found out." Sasuke said annoyed to Itachi.

"Perhaps we do." Fugaku said, laughing a little. "Itachi is just taking revenge I guess."

"Shut up dad, you sound ridiculous." Sasuke said.

Fugaku immediately shut up as Itachi started grinning now.

"You're mean Sahure." He said.

"Look who's talking." Sasuke said smirking.

"Dinner's ready!" Mikoto now yelled from the kitchen.

"Ah, finally." Fugaku said as he stood and walked to the kitchen, where the table was standing. He sniffed up the air. "It smells good honey." He said and gave Mikoto a kiss, and then sat down. Itachi and Neji followed as well, Neji against his will. He still felt horribly out of place here and not comfortable.

Sasuke then followed as well and walked to the pan, smirking when he saw what was inside. He sat down.

"Itachi's gonna throw up." He said and Mikoto smiled. She opened the pan again and it revealed steak with tomatoes and sauce.

Itachi grumbled as he stared at the steak. He absolutely hated steak. He had no idea why such a lot of people loved it so much.

"Well Sahure, you're lucky." Fugaku said. "Tomatoes." Neji pulled up an eyebrow at hearing that. What was with the tomatoes?

"I know." Sasuke said, as he grabbed a piece of steak and then threw an enormous portion of tomatoes over it.

"Do we have some bread as well or potatoes?" Itachi asked, looking at his mother.

"No. But I made sure to make you something else dear. Here." She put a plate in front of Itachi with spaghetti and meat balls. Lots of 'em too.

"Ah, thanks mom." Itachi said as he started eating. Neji hadn't taken any food yet, and was looking around the kitchen, which looked perfectly normal. He hadn't expected that.

"Is something wrong dear? Don't tell me you don't like steak or tomatoes?" Mikoto said worried as she sat down. Sasuke was eagerly eating as well now.

"Well I do, but.." Neji said, not finishing his sentence. For some reason, he didn't want to tell her he was scared to death there was poison or anything else in the food which would make him vulnerable for everyone, and they'd suck all his blood out.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Mikoto said. "Sasu...'Saruhe' is eating it as well." She looked at Sasuke and earned a glare from him.

"..I'm not hungry anymore." Neji said, as he shook his head. He really didn't feel like eating right now.

"Well you have to eat something." Sasuke said with his mouth full, which in return, earned him a slap on against the back of his head from his mother.

"Come on, just a little bit. It's rude not to eat." She said.

"I think it's more rude to drag someone into your house and expect him to be comfortable and happy about it." Neji snapped, as he looked away. Fugaku sighed now.

"You should be happy we dragged you inside boy." He then said. "If the others would have found you, you would be dragged into a prison cell on your hair, being forced to become someone's partner and probably be tortured. I think having a nice meal is better then that, don't you?"

"That's what I've been saying." Sasuke said with his mouth full again and saw his mother glaring. "Sorry." He added. She then got up and just placed a small steak with some tomatoes on Neji's plate.

"Please eat." She said.

"If you want to stay pretty you should eat healthy." Itachi commented, while he kept eating. Neji glared at him and then looked at his plate. With a sigh, he picked up his cutlery and started eating. Those people really annoyed him.

Sasuke swallowed and looked at Neji, then at Itachi.

"How come he listens to 'you', I'm the one who saved him." Sasuke said annoyed.

"I gave him a compliment." Itachi said, shrugging, while Neji ignored them.

"Boys." Fugaku sternly said, glaring at both of his sons.

Sasuke kept quiet now and ate his dinner.

"So Neji, does it taste good?" She asked.

Neji nodded. It did taste good. It was a little too raw for him though. But the tomatoes were fine.

"The tomatoes are great." He said, nodding.

Sasuke looked up now. At least someone agreed with him that tomatoes were great.

"Great!" Mikoto said happily. "Sahure loves tomatoes as well."

Neji gave Mikoto a slight smile, but it wasn't a happy one. He really wanted to go home.

"Will you watch Neji tonight while he sleeps?" Fugaku asked Sasuke now.

"Yes dad." Sasuke said. "Jeez, now I even have to babysit." He put his plate away, already having finished dinner.

"You don't, because I'm not a baby nor a child." Neji snapped, as he ate his steak.

Itachi smirked now.

"Still the same." Sasuke said, glaring at Neji. He then threw a tomato to Itachi's head. "And stop smirking."

"Sahure." Fugaku warned, while Itachi caught the tomato.

"Thanks for sharing your tomatoes with me Sahure." Itachi said, as he just put the tomato into his mouth.

Sasuke groaned now as he licked off his hand.

"I wasn't sharing." He snapped.

"Now now, be nice. We have a guest." Mikoto said.

"Children.." Fugaku said, sighing.

"Fine." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. He then looked at Neji, who just sat there, glaring at all of them or ignoring them otherwise. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Neji woke up from a troublesome night. He had had more then just one nightmare, and they were all about vampires sucking his blood out. He let out a groan while he opened his eyes, and let out startled yelp when he saw a monstrous looking creature staring at him from a chair. He automatically pressed himself against the wall behind the bed, breathing fast. Then it all came back and he realized he was still in that vampire house.

"Easy." Sasuke said. "You can't tell me you already forgot about me." He smirked at Neji now.

"Of course I haven't." Neji snapped, as he tried to get his breath back and his heart beat on a normal pace.

"So-horry." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Good morning to you too. Don't open the curtains, because I hate the sun. What time does you school start?"

Neji checked his watch now.

"In two hours." He said. "..I need to go home to get some clothes."

"No you don't." Sasuke said. "You're gonna borrow some of mine." He got up now and walked to his closet. "Pick out anything you like."

"No way." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I'm not going to wear your clothes."

"Why not? They're just clothes." Sasuke said and when he noticed Neji was not gonna pick something out, then pulled out some tight jeans a black tight shirt and a leather jacket. He threw them on the bed. "Wear them."

"I'm not wearing that." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"Yes you are." Sasuke said. "Now stop being a whiny stuck up brat and do it. Otherwise I will personally bring you to the others."

Neji glared at Sasuke and then growled. After he saw there was no other option, he pulled off his pajama and grabbed the clothes. He really had to come up with a good excuse today, looking like a goth.

Sasuke sat down now and looked at Neji. He had to admit that Neji had a good body. A great one actually. Neji sure as hell didn't look like the worst kind of hostage like person. He even looked great when he was asleep. But then again, Sasuke liked almost everyone who was asleep, simply because he couldn't.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"No, I had nightmares." Neji said as he easily stepped into the tight jeans. They were even a little too big for him. He put on the shirt right after. He never liked wearing black. It made him even paler then he already was.

"About what?" Sasuke asked, sitting up straight. He could only imagine how it was to dream and have nightmares.

"Vampires sucking up all of my blood." Neji said, as he put on the jacket. "Do you have a brush for me?" He asked, turning around to Sasuke.

"..Yes." Sasuke said as he got up and rummaged in his desk. He then handed Neji a brush.

"What's it like?" He asked.

"What, having nightmares?" Neji asked, as he accepted the hairbrush and started combing his long hair.

"Yes." Sasuke said, nodding. He looked at Neji's hair now. It looked really good. He quickly walked away, since he didn't want to scare Neji again.

"Well it's not pleasant." Neji said, shrugging. "It's like you're in a very bad and scary situation. In the end you wake up and find out it wasn't real."

"So it's real while you're dreaming it?" Sasuke asked. "Just like it is now, it's exactly the same only you can wake up?"

"It's not real, both dreams and nightmares." Neji said, shrugging, as he put his hair into a ponytail.

"But it feels like it's real right?" Sasuke asked. "..You're acting like it's stupid, but I would give my life if I could dream."

"It feels like it's real, but it's not." Neji said.

"I wish I could dream." Sasuke softly said, a little bitter.

"You always wish for the things you can never do." Neji said, shrugging. "I'd love to be able to fly, but that'd never happen either."

"Yeah but humans are not able to fly, but everybody can dream except for us vampires." Sasuke said.

"I think that if vampires exist, there are a lot more other creatures we don't know of or don't think that exist, that they actually do." Neji said, as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Werewolves exist. And ghosts. Even witches. But they all sleep. Well ghosts don't really sleep, but at least they used to." Sasuke said.

"But witches do fly I guess." Neji said. "We won't ever be able to do that, but we can long for it. But it has no use. That's what I'm trying to say."

"They don't fly themselves. By the way, I can fly. But that put aside, it's still really different then dreaming." Sasuke said. "That's like all mysterious, I don't have any clue. You know how it would feel to fly, because it would just be you in the air."

"Well no, I don't know what feelings go through me at that time." Neji said, shrugging. Sasuke just didn't get the point. "I'm sure we can get you to dream if I give you sleeping pills."

"The hell are sleeping pills?" Sasuke asked frowning. "And it's like jumping, but then staying up high."

Neji sighed.

"Well if I don't see any reason to be angry with you soon I'll get you some sleeping pills." He said. "They make you fall asleep, no matter how much difficulty you have with sleeping."

"I don't have difficulty sleeping, I just don't sleep." Sasuke said. "And you don't have any reason to be angry with me."

"Oh I do." Neji said, as he turned around to Sasuke. "More then enough. But perhaps I can get you those pills."

"What then, beside that you have to stay here? Which is actually a favor." Sasuke said.

"I don't see it as a favor." Neji said. "For invading my privacy and personal space, for making me feel scared and for nearly giving me a heart attack. Oh and for making me wear those clothes."

"Yeah that's the worst thing in the world." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Trust me, if you weren't in danger, you would have never seen me, but you are. So you should be thankful."

"So when you came into my room, already knowing I was in danger?" Neji asked.

"No, that was because you smelled weird." Sasuke said. "So I decided to go check it out. Itachi told me later that you were one of those weird smelly people."

Neji brought up an eyebrow now.

"I almost start to think that I smell like shit to you." He then said. He stroke all of his hair away now and stroke over his neck, with his hand towards Sasuke. "Does the whole room smell like something dirty now or something?"

"Don't do that. We're 'attracted' to you, so it smells good. 'Really' good." Sasuke said. "Put your hair down."

Neji frowned now. That guy of his class.. that Sasuke. Hadn't he said something like that too? He had had a problem with him tying his hair back as well.

"No, I think I'll just keep it like this." Neji said, and then walked towards the door. "Well I'm going to school now."

"Fine." Sasuke said grumbling. He then followed Neji, but immediately walked back into his room when he saw the sun.

"Could you send Itachi up for me?" He asked. He needed to go back to his normal self now.

Neji looked at Sasuke, hoping to see him how he normally was.

"No, I want to see who you really are." He then said.

"Well tough luck, go to school." Sasuke said. "I'm not gonna transform back without a pill, and I won't be taking it with you around."

"I have an hour and a half to get there, I think I can wait for some time." Neji said as he crossed his arms. "Why don't you want to show me the real you?"

"Because I don't want that." Sasuke said. "People who see my normal side won't get to see me as a vampire and the other way around."

"That's going to be difficult if you're going to keep me locked up in here the whole time hm." Neji said as he gave Sasuke a fake smile.

"Yes well, I will do fine." Sasuke said, returning the fake smile. "Now scram."

"No." Neji said. "I'll just wait, or drag you into the light."

"Fine." Sasuke said, then closed his door and locked it. He then jumped out of his window. There was no way he would show Neji who he really was.

Neji rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs. Luckily he had his backpack with him. He shook his head. While Sasuke was in his room, he'd just go to his own house. No, first into the forest to search for his bike and then go home, put on normal clothes and eat something there. And get his books. Neji nodded to himself as he quickly left the house and disappeared into the forest. He just hoped the scent on him wouldn't be strong enough for Sahure to find him back again.

* * *

Later that morning, Sasuke was stomping into the school, all sweaty and exhausted. He had been running all over the place to find Neji who had just walked off. And then found out five minutes before school that Neji was there already. So he had to run even after he was already exhausted from looking.

"Stupid Neji.." He mumbled to himself. "I swear, I'll kill him."

"Hello fellow!" Kiba yelled into Sasuke's right ear, and when Sasuke looked at him startled, Kiba smirked widely, showing his pointy teeth. He then frowned. "Why are you so sweaty? Man, you should build up some condition."

"Good morning to you too." Sasuke said sweatdropping. "I overslept and I had to run all the way because I had a flat tire."

"Ah." Kiba said, nodding. "That sucks. So. Fell off your chair a lot yesterday?"

"You're so funny Kiba." Sasuke said smirking. "Actually I didn't. I seem to only do that in school." He then spotted Neji and kept a close eye on him. He seemed ok.

"Why?" Kiba asked. "Attention problem?" In the background, Neji was talking to his friends. He was still looking cocky, but sometimes he looked around a little nervously. He then let his eyes rest onto Sasuke for a few seconds, and he was frowning. You could see him thinking and looking like he didn't trust Sasuke, doubting.. He then focused his attention to his friends again. Or rather said, fanclub.

"No, I don't particularly like walking into things, falling over things and dropping off my chair to be honest." Sasuke said and gave Kiba a smirk before gazing at Neji again. Was he onto something?

Kiba laughed a little now.

"Alright." He then said. "Well let's hope you'll make it safely. I heard you dissed Neji yesterday. Nice."

"I didn't diss him? Who the hell told you that? I just drew him ugly." Sasuke said.

"I heard something about that." Kiba said. "That you left him speechless a few times."

"That's not true." Sasuke said, thinking back of the day before. "He always had a remark, he just didn't like me drawing him ugly."

"I can get that." Kiba said, smirking widely again. "Man, you're awesome. No one would have dared to do that. Well, perhaps me and Naruto would, and Shikamaru of course, but the rest wouldn't. I didn't even introduce you to them properly, should I do that now?" He was already dragging Sasuke with him towards a group where a loud blonde was standing, a fat looking guy who was stuffing his face and a lazy looking and tall guy, with his black hair tied back in a ponytail.

Sasuke gave out a laugh.

"Obviously I don't have much of a choice." He said.

"Dude, who's that?" The guy with the ponytail asked. He was smoking a cigarette in the middle of the school, which Sasuke found a little odd.

"This is the new guy, Sasuke." Kiba said, grinning at Shikamaru. "With the art assignment yesterday, he drew Neji ugly. I think he's our new hero now. Sasuke, this is my upcoming lover, Shikamaru."

The guy, Shikamaru, rolled his eyes.

"Yes Kiba, sure I am." He said and then shook Sasuke's hand. "But thanks for drawing him ugly. He had it coming with that assignment." Shikamaru said and smirked. Sasuke looked at the fat guy, who just kept eating.

"Oh this is Chouji." Kiba said, as he saw Sasuke looking. "Don't mind him eating so much, he always does it. He feels bad when he's not." Chouji quickly put his hand forwards, obviously so he could quickly eat again.

Sasuke shook it and then looked at his hand disgusted. It was all oily from the chips that other was eating.

"And 'that'?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the blond that was beaming up and down with an idiotic look on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we think he's got ADD." Kiba said, sweatdropping.

"Hey I'm Naruto!" Naruto yelled into Sasuke's face, while putting his face forwards, and then frowned. "Soooo what's so great about you huh? All the girls are staring at you, even sweet Sakura-chan is! I'm sure I'm gonna beat you, I promise you that! I will win!"

"In 'what'?" Sasuke asked, taking a step back. Jeez, what the hell was that?

"Maybe it's because he dissed Neji the other day." Shikamaru said, putting out his cigarette against a locker, which seemed to be his, since it was covered in burn marks from cigarettes.

The bell now rang.

"Sakura-chan will be mine, you just wait!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, and then stormed to class. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind him, he's quite insane." He said. His eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed his phone and started text messaging someone like mad.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked, as he, Kiba, and the other two made their way to class as well.

"I forgot to feed my dog, I can't believe I did." Kiba muttered.

"And now you're texting who, you're dog, telling him to feed himself?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kiba loves his dog. I think it's sweet." Shikamaru said smirking.

"No, my mom." Kiba answered Sasuke's question, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't she work?" Sasuke asked. His parents both did.

"You should worry a lot less about your dog and a lot more about yourself." Shikamaru said, as he wiped some peanut butter of Kiba's cheek.

"She does, at home." Kiba said, and smirked at Shikamaru. "Thanks honey, I'll be fine."

"I'm not your honey Kiba." Shikamaru said.

"..So are you two lovers or not?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"I have no idea, honestly." Kiba said, as they entered the classroom.

"We're not." Shikamaru said. "Because Kiba always acts like a pimp around me and I like him better when he's normal." He sat down on a chair and dropped his bag.

Sasuke looked around the classroom and spotted Neji sitting next to some girl.

"I'm going to sit next to Neji." Sasuke said and then walked to the table, glaring at the girl.

"Get up." He told her.

The other guys looked at him, frowning, while the girl looked like she didn't know if she liked Sasuke talking to her or not.

"Why?" She asked. It was a pink haired girl with green eyes, and seemed to think Sasuke was attractive enough to stare at him.

"Sasuke you bastard, I warned you!" Naruto yelled from the back of the class.

"Let her stay there, I don't want to sit next to you." Neji snapped, giving Sasuke a cold look.

"Tough luck, 'cause I am. Now scram, go sit next to blondie, he likes you." Sasuke said to the girl, pointing to a very loud Naruto.

"Leave him alone." The girl now snapped, glaring at Sasuke. "I'm not interested in Naruto."

"Well he is in you and I'm sitting next to Neji." Sasuke said and glared at the girl, hoping she would just run off, scared that he would kill her on the spot.

"What, are you gay or something?" Sakura then asked, glaring at Sasuke.

"No, and even if I were, I wouldn't tell you." Sasuke said. "Now fuck off." He let his eyes catch a glimpse of red. Everything to look dangerous.

"Jeez, you're insane." Sakura snapped, as she grabbed her back and stormed to the table behind them. She was obviously scared after all. Neji looked up to Sasuke now, while glaring at him.

Sasuke just sat down and put his bag down.

"There." He said. "I figured we should try over."

"I don't want to try over, there's something creepy about you and I don't want to sit with you." Neji said as he shook his head and stood, grabbing his bag and jacket as well.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm now.

"Thanks. What the hell is so creepy about me?" Sasuke asked.

Neji just pulled his arm loose and started walking away from Sasuke. He really didn't want to sit next to him.  
"Oh come on! I even drew you another drawing!" Sasuke said, standing up behind his desk.

Neji turned around now and glared at Sasuke.

"Look, I have no idea what you want from me, but I want you to fucking leave me alone!" He suddenly yelled. "What are you, a stalker or something?"

"No." Sasuke said as he grabbed his bag and just followed Neji. Ok, maybe that was not really the best way to prove his point, but still.

Neji suddenly looked furious as he dropped his bag onto the ground and stormed to Sasuke, while pulling up his sleeves.

"You're a freak, I tell you that!" He snapped, and then hit Sasuke hard in the face.

"Oh wow a fight, beat him up Sasuke!" Kiba yelled, immediately jumping up while cheering.

Soon, the whole class did the same as Kiba, they all started cheering, most for Neji, some for Sasuke.

Sasuke rubbed his nose and then glared at Neji and hit him back, then grabbed Neji by the hair, pulling him down to the floor. It was becoming quite a nasty fight.

Neji let out a groan as he hit the floor but then gave Sasuke a hit by bumping his head into Sasuke's. When Sasuke was distracted, Neji turned them around by grabbing Sasuke's collar and sat on top of Sasuke and hit him on the head again, into his face.

"Come on Neji, beat him hard!" Naruto yelled.

"Pull his hair out Sasuke!" Kiba yelled, even harder then Naruto.

Sasuke groaned and then turned Neji and him around again, grabbing Neji's head in his hand tightly and then hitting Neji in the stomach two times. Damn this.

Neji coughed but then quickly moved his knee up, in the middle of Sasuke's crouch. He hit Sasuke over and over in the face and stomach now. But the fight quickly was over when the teacher entered, a big man named Asuma.

"What's going on here kids?" He asked, as he held Sasuke and Neji apart form each other.

Sasuke was completely red by now and flustered, looking more like he just had had sex then a fight.

"..H-he hit me!" Sasuke yelled out of breath. And really not because of the fight, but because he was completely turned on by Neji's fucking smell.

"Yeah and he stalked me!" Neji snapped. Asuma frowned as he listened to the stories of the other kids now, which was yelling and accusing both Neji and Sasuke, and then he sighed.

"I'm going to put you into an empty classroom and you can fight this out together, I'll pick you up in half an hour while I think of a good punishment." Asuma then said. "Off we go, come on." He pulled both guys with him to an empty classroom. They soon reached it and Asuma gently put the boys inside, and then closed the door. Neji looked furious now.

"How dare you even blame me while you were walking after my butt like that!" He yelled.

"W-well sorry, I wanted to make up to you and you were just running away!" Sasuke said and then put a hand in front of his mouth, feeling uncomfortable with that smell even more then usually.

"No, I was walking away, you were freaking me out." Neji snapped. He opened his mouth again to say something else, but frowned as he saw something red in Sasuke's eyes.

"I didn't do anything freaky." Sasuke said and looked around to find a chair. He quickly sat down, still holding his mouth in front of his mouth. Damn this. If only he could run off for a cold shower.

"What's with your mouth, did I make you bleed or something?" Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke again. He was unaware of the scent that he spread out now, and that it was even getting stronger.

"No, it's nothing." Sasuke said. He was starting to feel more and more lightheaded. And he wanted so badly to grab Neji.

"Well fine." Neji snapped. "Why are you trying so hard to search contact with me?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said, quickly turning away. He was sure his eyes were red by now as well. This was really bad. And that smell was taking over.

"What, now you refuse to talk to me?" Neji snapped. "Where did that loud mouth of yours go?"

"Shut up ok. I.. I'm having a problem." Sasuke snapped back. Shit, shit, shit. Sasuke looked around, but there was really no light in this room. So transforming was certainly an option. And he was, and shit. Sasuke then suddenly got up and smashed Neji into the wall, putting his head in Neji's neck and breathing heavily.

Neji let out a gasp and he widened his eyes. Again with his neck? He pushed against Sasuke's chest now.

"S-stop it." He snapped.

"I can't." Sasuke said, holding Neji's shoulders. He was trembling now. Not only because of the smell, but because he really, really, didn't want Neji to find out.

"...Y-you're that vampire, aren't you?" Neji breathed now, as he started breathing faster. That woman calling the vampire Sasuke, Sasuke flipping once his neck was bare, that red gleam in his eyes... it must be the same person.

"..I'm not a vampire." Sasuke tried, but he knew it was futile. He buried his head further in Neji's neck now. That smell was killing him.

Neji closed his eyes now, knowing something was going to happen now.

"You are." Neji then said.

Sasuke was silent for a while, and then managed to push himself away from Neji, turning around and opening the blinds that were keeping the sun out. He took some deep breaths as he turned back to normal now.

Neji kept standing at the wall, frowning at Sasuke.

"...What on earth is going on?" He asked.

"..Nothing.. Nothing is going on." Sasuke said as he turned around.

Neji nodded now and then stared at the ground. Not even two seconds later, he pushed himself off of the wall and almost raced to the end of the classroom, opened the door and sprinted out. He didn't want to be in this building any longer.

Sasuke looked at the door and bit his lip. He then followed and in no time he was standing in front of Neji.

"..I'm sorry.." He said, looking at Neji.

Neji stared at him for a moment before he shook his head.

"Leave me alone." He said and then moved past Sasuke, slammed open an emergency exit and ran outside. He really didn't care that everyone was looking at him. He ran as hard as he could. It was just instinct. He had to get away from this. It made him crazy. This just couldn't be real. It had to be a bad dream, a nightmare.

But once again, Sasuke gained up on him and grabbed his arm.

"Don't run away. Please don't run away." Sasuke said, almost pleading. He was holding Neji tightly, making sure Neji couldn't get away.

Neji turned around and for the first time since ages, there was a clear look of confusion and fear to be seen on his face.

"Stop it, just stop it!" He then yelled, as he tried to get loose. "Let go of me!" People on the street were now looking at the two, doubting if they had to come help Neji or not. They had no clue what was going on of course.

"Neji stop yelling!" Sasuke said as he held Neji by his arms and shook him a little. He started to push Neji away from the crowd now.

"No!" Neji yelled, as he started struggling. "Just leave me alone! I want you to leave me alone!" Sasuke now pushed Neji around a corner.

"Please stop yelling. I don't want to scare you." Sasuke said. "I won't hurt you." He looked into Neji's eyes now.

Neji was still struggling heavily to get loose.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore, do you get that?" He yelled into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked around and then suddenly, they were in the woods. It was a good thing Sasuke could teleport to other places.

"Please calm down Neji. I'm not gonna let go until you calm down." Sasuke said.

Neji looked around startled now.

"What on earth did you do now?" Neji yelled. "Stop this creepy stuff! I don't want to go into your creepy life! Just let go of me and let me go home!"

"I just transported. You can't go home if you want out of this stuff. Because you'll get caught." Sasuke said and then grabbed Neji's head softly.

"Calm down.." He softly said.

Neji clenched his eyes shut and moved his head down.

"Leave me alone.." He then said, as he shook his head.

"Calm down first." Sasuke said.

Neji bit his lip as he pushed Sasuke away from him again. Pushing Sasuke away was like the only thing he could do now.

Sasuke just stared at him now.

"..Please don't tell anyone." He softly said.

"Like they'll believe me." Neji said, as he looked away. "They'll only see me as a freak. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry.." Sasuke said and then looked away angry and upset. "God, I really can't do anything right." He mumbled.

Neji bit his lip and then tried to get away one more time. He now just walked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up and then followed Neji again, softly grabbing his hand.

"I can't let you go Neji. For you own safety." He said, almost un hearable.

Neji shook his head now.

"…You'll have to take me with violence then, I refuse to go with you." He said, as he pulled his hand loose again.

Sasuke was silent then and then pulled Neji back and just looked at him for a while.

"I'm not a freak." He then said. "I'm not a monster. I won't hurt you. And if you don't come with me I... I fear I will never see you again. And I don't want that." He then said.

"Why?" Neji snapped. "Why won't you ever see me anymore? Why do you even want to see me again?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "I really don't. All I know is that I don't want you to be hurt, beaten up, molested and raped and what not by the others. Because they will do that. They will."

"...They won't.." Neji said, frowning now. "..I mean, if they want me as their partner and well.. worship me." He tried to remember what Sasuke told him about these guys.

"They won't hesitate to use you. You're their toy. Your smell will stay, no matter what they do to you." Sasuke said. "You're a human, they won't be easy on you."

"..But how do you know they'll find me if I'm alone for a while?" Neji asked, as he bit his lip. It really sounded like he was in danger.

"I can track you down anywhere Neji. So can they." Sasuke answered.

"...So they'll do all those things to me because I'm human, or because of that scent?" Neji asked, frowning. "Or because of my looks?" He needed to know as much as possible about these guys, he now understood. Running away clearly was no option. Surviving was. He had to know his enemy.

"Because of all of it. They want you because of that scent, then once they have you, they'll think of you as an easy toy, since you are human and can't defend yourself." Sasuke answered. "And that you're this pretty doesn't help no."

Neji chewed onto his bottom lip now, thinking. So he was in really serious trouble.

"...They're really cruel, aren't they?" He then asked, looking at Sasuke again.

Sasuke nodded.

"They are. Which is exactly why I want you to stay with us. I don't wanna see you get hurt." He said.

"Because of a reason you don't know." Neji said.  
"Well I wouldn't like anybody be hurt." Sasuke said. "But particularly not you, indeed."

"..Alright." Neji said, as he thought of it all. "Well.. perhaps we should get back to school now."

"I guess so. Do you want me to transport us or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Neji said, nodding. "That would be fine, I guess."

Sasuke nodded as well and then held Neji by the arms. In a flash, they were back in the room their teacher Asuma had put them. Sasuke quickly let go.

"I hope they didn't see me run." Neji said, frowning.

"Some people did." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry I scared you." He walked to the window again now, afraid that staying too close to Neji and out of the sunlight, would make Neji see his vampire side again.

Neji shook his head now.

"It's fine." He said, shrugging.

Sasuke kept silent now as he just stared out the window. Maybe his family had been right. Going to school was dumb. Especially with someone who knew about him as a vampire. He had been too naive.

Neji sighed now, as he shook his head. Of course this shit had to happen to him again.

Sasuke sat down in the windowsill now, looking down.

"Please don't act like I'm a monster, especially not with others around. I don't want them to outcast me again." He then said.

"You are like a monster." Neji said, as he shook his head. "How can I act normal around you?"

"I am not a monster." Sasuke suddenly snapped, looking at Neji. "I'm just like you in daytime."

"If you say so." Neji said, shrugging. "Why on earth do you even go to school?"

"Because I don't wanna be a vampire, I wanna be normal." Sasuke softly said, but looked angry. "I've been going to fourth grade for five years now."

Neji frowned now.

"..How old are you?" He asked.

"In vampire years I'm 132." Sasuke answered, feeling ashamed that he was actually so old. Although in human years it would still be just seventeen.

Neji frowned at Sasuke now.

"So from the inside you're a dirty old man?" He asked.

"No." Sasuke hissed. "I'm seventeen. I just take a lot longer to achieve that age."

"Physically I hope?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"What physically? What other way could I be taking longer?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Mentally." Neji said, shrugging. "If it takes you fifteen years to be able to think, while being a baby, that would be kind of sad right?"

"Wouldn't it be more disturbing to see a talking baby and all?" Sasuke asked. "The baby time and the couple of years after that are just confusing. After that... well I learned a lot from going to school all those years, so now I'm mentally ahead. But I still have the brain of a seventeen year old."

"Doesn't sound logical, but I have no idea how you guys work anyway." Neji said, shrugging. At that moment, the door was opened by Asuma again.

"So boys, I hear no yelling anymore, so you made up?" He asked.

"No." Sasuke immediately said. They hadn't made up at all.

"Then what's the problem?" Asuma said, while Neji looked away pissed.

"Nothing. Can I go now?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"No, you have to solve this problem." Asuma said. "I don't want any more fights in my class."

"We won't fight sir." Sasuke said.

"Indeed, we won't." Neji said, nodding.

"Hm." Asuma said. "Well fine, if you say so. But you'll have to do some detention work anyway. You can come back to class now."

"Fine." Sasuke said and both boys followed their teacher back into class now. Everybody was staring at them, but Sasuke could care less. Soon enough, they wouldn't be staring. He was sure he was gonna have to quit this school as well.

Neji sat down with a grim face. He then focused his attention to Asuma again.

Sasuke looked at Neji, and then pulled out a paper out of his bag and shove it over to Neji.

Neji listened to Asuma some more and then looked at the paper, and then frowned to Sasuke.

"What." He then hissed.

"Turn it around." Sasuke whispered. He hadn't been lying when he told Neji he drew his picture all over again. It even said sorry on it. For some reason, Sasuke just hoped Neji would be able to see him a little differently.

Neji frowned as he turned the piece of paper and was silent as he looked at it. He could immediately see that Sasuke had drawn him again, but this time it was like it was a picture. And where he was even prettier. He had a look of innocence on his face and his skin was so white it was almost like he was some kind of angel. There was a little note beneath it too, saying 'I'm sorry'. Neji looked at Sasuke now. What did this mean?

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then shrugged a little. He then pulled out another paper and started writing.

'Just figured I should make up to you for being so mean the other day.' He then handed the note to Neji.

Neji looked at the note and then wrote something down as well. 'But this doesn't mean you see me different then the other time?' He shoved it back to Sasuke now.

Sasuke read it and then smiled a little.

'Yes it does. I wouldn't have spent so long drawing it last night if I didn't.' He returned the paper to Neji again.

Neji frowned for a little while. 'Thanks.' He then wrote back. He then focused to class again. At least, it seemed like that. He was thinking.

Sasuke grabbed the paper and put it in his bag again. He then tried to listen to Asuma again. But he couldn't help but look at Neji most of the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

That afternoon, Neji had gone to his house to get some clothes. Sasuke had said he'd find him no matter where he'd go, so Neji guessed this would be fine. Neji opened the door of his house now. As he closed the door behind him, he frowned. It smelled strange in his house. Did he leave something on the sink or something? He shrugged, as he walked up the stairs, to his room. When he got inside, he saw his curtains were closed. That was weird... He didn't recall shutting them the last time he was home. He walked towards the curtains to open them again now, not liking the darkness. It reminded him too much of those vampires.

But as soon as Neji turned around, the curtains were closed again. And when Neji looked at them, the three vampires from before, together with another one, were standing by the window, smirking.

The tallest one walked forward.

"Why hello. Missed us?" He asked.

Neji frowned now, as he took a step back, startled. Shit.. these were 'the others'.

"Stay away from me." Neji breathed, as he quickly walked back, to escape the room.

"Oh no boy, we will not stay away. We will just take you with us." The tallest said. The thinnest one was suddenly standing behind Neji and licked his ear, chuckling while he did.

Neji let out a startled yelp as he pushed the guy off of him, and sprinted to his wardrobe where he got a vase from. He tossed it to the guys, who immediately ducked it.

"Leave me alone!" Neji snapped. The short one smirked.

"Why would we just take him with us?" He asked. "Isn't it nice to first.. play around a little?"

"Hmm very good idea." The forth one said. He then suddenly was beside Neji and wrapped his arms around him. "How do you want it hm? Should we throw you out the window and toss you around a little, or should we hunt you down before we take our little pray?" He asked.

"Stop it." Neji snapped, but was scared to death now.

"Ooh, you're making him scared." The short one said, laughing evilly. "Hmm... show that neck of his. I want to see how it looks. Where that delicious smell comes from."

The forth pulled Neji's head down, and then stroke away his hair.

"Hmm looks good. I could just bite him right here and now." He said as he traced his long fingers over the bare skin.

"I don't think the boss will be happy with that." The short one said, sniffing up the air in pleasure. "I think just torture would be fine. Let's see in what ways that pretty body can move hm." He suddenly tossed a rope towards the one holding Neji. Neji took this chance to hit his attacker in the face, and when the grip on him was weakened, he took a sprint and ran down the stairs.

The forth vampire smirked and licked his lips. All of them then ran and in an instant, the tallest had a grip on Neji, and another second later, they had run into the forest. The tallest now grabbed some more rope and pushed Neji down, then started to bind Neji's right arm to his right leg. That would keep him from running.

"Such a scared little boy." The thinnest said.

Neji gasped, as he was laying on the floor helplessly. He tried to get himself loose by using his left arm, but it was hard.

"He has right to." The tall vampire said, with a smirk. "Let's see how tough he is." He suddenly kicked Neji hard in the ribs, who let out a groan of pain.

"Hmm, I wanted him to scream." The forth one said and then stood on Neji's head as the tallest now bound Neji's arm and leg to his hair, making Neji curl up the wrong way.

Neji let out a displeased groan as his head was pushed back painfully. God.. what were they going to do to him? In a few seconds there was a foot onto his head and he let out a yelp. The other vampires were laughing at him, starting to get excited.

"Hmm.. let's look what kind of flesh we have here." The short one said and moved Neji's shirt up. He let out a hiss. "So pale.. it's perfect."

"Hmm and he has nice pink nipples as well." The tallest said, who was done binding Neji up. "He's the perfect one. It's going to be nice to use his little ass." He licked his lips at the thought and then sniffed Neji's neck again.

Neji bit his lip now, as tears sprang into his eyes. His head hurt so much, and those things they were planning with him.. this was going wrong.

"If we get the chance to hm." The short one said.

"Hmm I sure hope so." The tallest said. He then traced his hand down over Neji's body, but then was rudely interrupted by someone jumping on his head and kicking the other three away.

"You filthy bastards." Sasuke snapped and growled.

The others growled as well now.

"Why do you always come at the moments it's going to be fun?" The short one asked, getting ready to fight.

"Because I don't want you to have fun." Sasuke snapped. He stepped over Neji so he could look at all four guys and in a flash, Neji's hair was untied and Sasuke threw Neji over his shoulder.

"I'm not going to fight." He hissed to the short one and then turned around and ran off. It was all he could do once again. He really was some weak vampire.

Not a long time after, they reached Sasuke's house. Neji was still shaking from the shock.

Sasuke put Neji on the couch and untied him. He then put Neji up straight and looked at him worried.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah... yeah I am." Neji said, as he nodded, and stared at his knees. It really was as bad as Sasuke had said.

"You sure? What else did they do to you?" Sasuke asked as he straightened Neji's clothes.

"Nothing special, they just tried to scare me... but they were planning things." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"They are always planning things." Sasuke said and sighed as he got up. "You shouldn't have left without me."

"..I wanted to get some clothes." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"You should have waited for me so we could get it together." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji sighed. "..I wasn't aware of the danger.. They were in my house."

"The smell is all over that place Neji." Sasuke said as he sat down next to him. "You're becoming quite the drag, I'm exhausted."

Neji gave Sasuke a glare now.

"Like I can help this." He said.

"You should have waited." Sasuke said. "But sorry, I guess it's all overwhelming for you."

"It is." Neji said, nodding.

"Just so you know, I wish it wasn't happening as well." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, nodding. "You must be very sick, if you want this to happen to someone."

Sasuke looked at Neji, nodding and then suddenly touched his neck. He wondered, how come those others could resist Neji so much better then he did. Was he really so weak?

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"I really start to hate that neck." He then muttered.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he quickly pulled his hand away. Neji didn't trust him one bit.

"It's ok." Neji said, sighing.

"How about I move into your place for a while? You obviously don't like me around." Sasuke said.

"It's dangerous in my house now." Neji said, as he shook his head. "It's not like I don't like you.. I just don't like this whole vampire thing."

"You don't like me either, it's quite obvious." Sasuke said. "I can handle a couple vampires." He really couldn't, but he just didn't wanna be around a human, especially not Neji, if he only saw him as some kind of monstrous creature.

"Even if you live in the same house as me we'll see each other you know." Neji said.

"What? No, I mean we 'won't' be living in the same house. I'll be out your place and my parents and Itachi can take care of you here." Sasuke said.

"...I'm not going to live together with your parents." Neji said, pulling a face. "I feel more comfortable around you then around your parents you know."

"You seem like you're comfortable with anyone 'but' me." Sasuke said.

"Well sorry that I don't feel comfortable with you, three days after you told me you're a vampire." Neji snapped now.

"How many times do I have to safe your butt before you start trusting me?" Sasuke snapped back.

"It's about being 'comfortable', just listen to me for once you uncertain bastard." Neji snapped, annoyed now. "I do 'trust' you, but that doesn't mean I feel comfortable around you or feel like becoming best friends."

"Oh well great, then next time, go safe yourself and be comfortable with that." Sasuke snapped back. "And put that fucking neck away!" He pushed Neji away now.

"Seriously, act normal." Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke. "Do you want me to cut it off or start wearing turtle necks? I can't believe that scent is 'that' strong."

"It isn't, it's like Sahure reacts more heavily to it." A voice from behind them said, and when they turned around, Itachi was standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sasuke asked frowning. His brother had the habit of suddenly appearing though.

"I think nine seconds." Itachi said, as he pulled up his eyebrow.

"I'm serious though. Of course I can smell it too and have urges, but I can push it away with some effort. It's like you are barely able to do it."

"Oh great here we go again." Sasuke said rolling his eyes, thinking this was about him not controlling all his powers yet. "I know I have problems with being a vampire already, you don't have to rub it in that I can't control it yet."

"This has nothing to do with being able to control the vampire inside of you or not." Itachi said, looking serious. "I think Neji might be the partner your heart longs to."

Neji furrowed his brows. The partner where Sasuke's hearts longs to? What on earth did that mean?

Sasuke frowned deeply now.

"No he's not, you said I would know if my partner came along." He said. Sure he had been longing for Neji a little, but just because of that scent. Right?

"You'll realize eventually." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "When you realize that your feelings and the way you react to someone aren't as they're supposed to be. Or at least different then others. I noticed that you turn red, have a faster heart beat, a constant look of need in your eyes and you have anger attacks because you're almost desperate to come closer. I think Neji might be the one. Not that you guys need a relationship now or something, almost no vampire gets together with the one his hearts longs to. But perhaps it's nice to know why you're reacting like that."

"..W-well that's just not true." Sasuke snapped. Of course he knew Itachi was probably telling the truth. He 'did' turn red, his heartbeat would become a thousand times faster, he wanted Neji really, really badly and he did want Neji and him to come closer. So was Neji really his partner. Sasuke stared at Neji now, thinking.

Neji frowned, as he bit his lip, while looking at the ground. It seemed like this was getting more and more complicated every day. Luckily it was weekend now, so he could rest a little. Speaking of resting..

"I got you some sleeping pills." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji now.

"Fine.." He said, still thinking. He wasn't sure if he liked it, or hated it that Neji was probably his partner.

Neji handed Sasuke the pills now.

"Here." He then said.

Sasuke looked at the pills and then looked away.

"..I'm sorry." Sasuke said and then got up. He was sure that now that Neji thought he was supposed to be his partner, Neji would never, ever like him. Because Neji had looked disgusted when he had first told him about partners.

"For what now?" Neji asked, frowning. Itachi chose that this was the best moment to leave, so he walked out of the room again, and outside, for a walk.

"..For making you uncomfortable. Even more now, because I'm pretty sure you don't like the idea of me seeing you as my partner."

"Well.. I don't really have a thought of it since I don't know what it means." Neji said, shrugging. "You told me some of it, but well.. I don't know how it is when we're not partners but you think I am your partner.. if you'll act different or not."

Sasuke took a deep breath now and sat back down.

"I already act differently, Itachi just said so. I can't control myself around you, because not only do you have that smell, but also my instincts react because you probably are my partner. Vampires know those kinds of things, they feel it." Sasuke said. "You 'should' be with me for the rest of your life, but these days, that barely ever happens."

"So you won't bite me or something?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I could, but it has no use. You have to choose to be my partner too. Else it will just be one sided with you being forced." Sasuke said.

"..So that's what you said before right?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper now. "If one of them bites me, I cannot leave him or her even if I do not love that person? Even if I am supposed to be with you?" He didn't get Sasuke anymore.  
"I never said that they couldn't take you from me." Sasuke said. "Other vampires can beat me to it and make you theirs as well. The only difference is that you're my partner, or supposed to be, and I want your approval to make the bond complete. We could share something really special, which normal partners won't have."

"...So if you're not that partner the other's hearts longs to, he can just take you anyway?" Neji asked, frowning. Strange guys, those vampires.

"Anyone can claim you and make you theirs." Sasuke answered. "But well.. it sounds cheesy, but apparently my heart longs to you. It really isn't anything special for you, since you could be anyone's if you liked, but well.. it's complicated, sometimes I don't even get it myself."

Neji nodded now, starting to get it.

"Let's do something nice today, I don't feel like sitting inside anymore." He then said.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised.

"Like what?" He asked. Neji wanted to do something nice with him?

"We could go out to dance a little." Neji said. He then smirked. "We both could get the whole club to drool all over us. It could be fun."

Sasuke looked away now.

"You can go, I'll sit down in a tree or something." He mumbled.

Neji frowned for a moment, and then realized what Sasuke meant.

"Can't you control it on some kind of way?" He asked.

"Well if I did, you wouldn't have ever seen me so ugly." Sasuke snapped, not liking the subject at all.

Neji gave Sasuke an irritated glare now. He then stood and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke was so annoying and boring going to the bathroom even sounded more appealing.

"Hey it's not my fault I happen to turn into one you know!" Sasuke snapped after Neji. "I already said you could go out!"

Neji didn't react as he closed the door behind him. After a few minutes, he came out again and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink for himself. He really needed to meditate now. That idiot brought up so much stress in his head. It was like he was talking to a schizophrenic person.

"I don't get you, why the hell are you angry now? I only said I couldn't control it. I said you could go out." Sasuke said.

"I'm not angry." Neji said, as he sought in the kitchen for a glass.

"You sure seemed angry." Sasuke said. "Glasses are right here." He pulled open a cabinet and handed Neji a glass. "I take it that was what you were looking for."

"Yeah." Neji said as he took the glass and poured himself a glass of water. "I just got annoyed by you having a personality complex."

Sasuke frowned now.

"I don't have a personality complex." He said.

"You can say I like potatoes, and the next day you could easily say I don't like potatoes." Neji said, shrugging. "I have the feeling you're just saying things."

"I'm not just saying things, I never said anything like that." Sasuke said, frowning even more. "When have I said I liked something and the next day that I haven't?"

"I said I get that feeling, perhaps I'm wrong." Neji said, shrugging. "But also that you expect me to be all friendly and caring and such, while you yourself are or angry with me, or you're attacking me with lust in your eyes, you're begging for compassion or you're complaining about me. I haven't had any reason to like you in any way."

"Well, at the beginning with that art thing I thought you were nice, but no." Neji added, and drank some of his water.

"Well excuse me, but you were the one who drew me ugly and stuff. It's hard enough to protect you like it is Neji, but you're not really helping either. And yes, I know, it's all very hard for 'you', but you never stopped to think about how utterly annoying it is to safe your butt and keep an eye on you. You never said 'thank you' or anything like that and I can't help it that my stupid heart 'longs to you', so there." He wasn't snapping, although he wanted to really badly, but Neji would just run away angry again.

"I never said that it's hard for me." Neji snapped. "And I know I didn't say thank you. I guess I blame you for this all, because you were the first vampire I saw."

"Yeah well then stop." Sasuke said. "Look, if you don't want me around, just say so. I can stay out of your way and keep an eye on you from a distance."

"Ok, I don't want you around." Neji said, shrugging, as he filled his glass again. Let's see if Sasuke was going to listen to him.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and frowned a little.

"Fine." He said and then turned around and walked away. He was done arguing with this guy. Itachi was probably right about that he wouldn't get the one his heart longs to anyway.

Neji just sat down on a chair in the kitchen now. For all he cared that guy never came back.

At that moment, the front door opened and Sasuke's mother, Mikoto walked inside with some groceries. She went into the kitchen and spotted Neji and smiled.

"Hello, I see you have returned. Did the day went by without any trouble?" She asked.

"Yes." Neji lied, looking away. Great, now Sasuke's mom returned. She probably would choose the side of her son.

"Really? That's good. I actually though Sahure was gonna give you a hard time." She said smiling. "The others haven't been around either?" She put the groceries on the sink and started putting them away.

"Yes they haven't." Neji said, lying once again.

"So what did they do to you? I hope Sahure was quick to save you." Mikoto said, and gave Neji a quick smile before turning to her groceries again.

"He did." Neji said, nodding. "They were undressing me when he came."

"Good, I'm glad you are ok." Mikoto said. "You shouldn't walk on your own."

"I know that now." Neji said, nodding.

"Good." Mikoto said and put her bag away, then sat down. "So how was school?"

"It was fine." Neji said, nodding. He then let out a sigh. "Miss, I'm going to leave the house. I can't stand Sasuke and he can't stand me. It's just not going well. And I can't stay inside of here forever. They'll get me one day. It has no use to stay here." As if to prove his point, he walked to his jacket now. He really should just leave.

"Did you just say Sasuke? So you found out?" Mikoto asked Neji as she got up as well and gently pulled Neji's jacket away.

"Yeah, it became kind of obvious." Neji said, shrugging, as he took his jacket back. "Thanks for protecting me anyway." He walked to the door now.

"Neji don't go. No one wants you to be captured and go through the horrible things the others would do." Mikoto said. "You are safe here, and no one's gonna get you as long as me and my husband are around."

"You don't understand miss, I don't want to be here and I don't want to be in this world of yours." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"Well would you rather be in our world then it that of the others then?" Mikoto asked kindly. "I don't think you understand that you cannot step out any longer Neji. I'm sorry to say the only choice you have is us, or them."

"Well I don't want to live locked up, knowing I could be outside somewhere else too." Neji said. "I'll live in a cage here. With those others too, if they get me, but then I know I can't get away anymore. It's a difference. I still want to be able to do what I want."

"You can do what you want, the only difference is one of us has to be with you. You can't possibly think it is better to have maybe a day without us and the rest of your live being tortured, then just staying with us." Mikoto said.

"Well it is a little stupid to torture someone who you have to use to dominate others hm." Neji said. "I don't think they'll still adore me if I'm full of scars."

"Trust me, they will. They were already undressing you just now." Mikoto said. "Just bear with it for a little while, I'm sure you'll get used to it."

Neji looked at her for a moment and then let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ok, perhaps I just want more attention and stuff." He then admitted, shrugging. Especially from Sasuke. But no way he was going to admit that.

Mikoto looked surprised and then smiled.

"You could get all the attention you'd like if you just stayed." She said. "Everyone here likes you Neji, you're just a little hard to talk to sometimes."

Neji let out a very unchararistic snort.

"Sometimes?" He then asked. "I've been a problem for years now."

"I don't believe that." Mikoto said. "Your parents love you, I don't think you are that much of a problem child at all. Of course I have Itachi and Sasuke, so maybe I shouldn't judge." She smiled at Neji now.

"I don't have parents." Neji said, shrugging. "..But I do think they loved me, yeah. What do you mean with the last thing? Are Sasuke and Itachi problem children?"

"Well you can't say they act very normal, now can you." Mikoto said. "I am very sorry about your parents Neji. I'm sure they loved you a lot. Oh come here." She then pulled Neji into a tight hug.

Neji frowned now, as he swallowed. Of course he wouldn't cry. He had no reason to, right? He never even knew his parents, so he couldn't miss them. He seriously needed to grow up.

"I'm fine." He then said.

"I'm sure you are, but you still need some kind of parent." Mikoto said. "You can see me as another mother if you want. Or at least an aunt." She smiled at Neji as she gave him a kiss on the head.

Neji looked at Mikoto with a slight frown, searching for any lies in her eyes.

"Why are you so nice for me?" He then asked.

"Because you deserve it. And I like you." Mikoto said. "Now don't start doubting me and let me make you something nice to eat. You are so thin, I was wondering if you even ate."

"..I'm not that thin." Neji said as he looked at his stomach. "Miss... I told Sasuke I don't want him around and then he left. I haven't been very nice to him, I have to admit."

"Oh I'm sure he will come around." Mikoto said. "Don't worry about it." She dragged Neji into the kitchen now and sat him down on a chair.

"And you are too thin, so what would you like? Name anything."

"I'm not too thin." Neji said. "But a sandwich would be great though."

"Just a sandwich?" Mikoto asked. "Well ok, what do you want on it?" She walked to the sink and pulled some bread out of a closet.

At that moment, Sasuke came walking down and gave Neji a brief look before walking to a cabinet and pulling a glass out.

"Did you get blood type AB already?" He asked his mother. He knew this would sound weird to Neji, but oh well.

Neji pulled up an eyebrow. What did Sasuke just ask his mother? Like it was some kind of sign, Itachi entered through the back door and Fugaku came walking downstairs. He had obviously been doing something upstairs.

"Honey, should I get some meat?" Fugaku asked Mikoto.

"Please do." Mikoto said to her husband, then received a kiss. "And yes honey, I did. It's in the fridge." She told Sasuke, who now went to the refrigerator and got a bottle, then poured some thick, dark red liquid in his glass. It was blood.

Neji stared at it, quite horrified. God, was he just going to drink that? Meanwhile, Fugaku was walking off again.

"I heard some rumors of our nephew mom." Itachi now said. "The others are planning on kidnapping someone of our side. Who, no one knows. So we all have to be extra careful."

Sasuke turned to Itachi now.

"Why do they want to kidnap someone?" He asked frowning as he drank some of the blood.

"I hope it's not one of you." Mikoto said as she now put a plate in front of Neji, with two sandwiches.

"Probably for information and fun." Itachi said, shrugging. "I don't know." Neji muttered a quick thank you to Mikoto, before he continued listening to the two brothers.

"Some say they are after a family. To get revenge for something."

"Well they want revenge on every family, so that doesn't get us very far." Sasuke said and sighed. "I guess we really do have to be careful then."

"It does make Neji a little safer now that they have another goal." Mikoto said.

"It does." Itachi said, nodding. "I wonder if they're making plans to get him. I don't know how important he might be for them."

"We just have to wait and see." Sasuke said as he sat down furthest away from Neji.

"I'm sorry for what I said Sasuke." Neji said, not looking at Sasuke though. He was just inspecting his sandwich.

Sasuke looked at Neji.

"It's fine, I can understand you don't wanna be around me." He said.

"...Hey, you're not in your vampire form." Itachi said, frowning at Sasuke.

"I do, there are some other reasons why I wasn't at my nicest to you." Neji said, shrugging.

"Neji found out." Sasuke told Itachi and then turned his attention back to Neji.

"What reasons?" He asked curious.

Neji just shrugged now as he shook his head.

"Do you feel like taking a walk tonight Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he saw Neji didn't respond.

"I think I'll watch a movie with Neji tonight, but thanks. We'll take a walk tomorrow ok?" He said.

"That's fine." Itachi said, nodding. Neji looked at Sasuke now, but when Sasuke looked at him, he looked at his sandwich again. Perhaps Sasuke wasn't that bad.

Sasuke poured his glass of.. blood down his throat and put it away. He then got up and sat next to Neji.

"I'm sorry about getting angry and making you confused." He said.

"If anyone should apologize it's me, you saved me every time." Neji said, shrugging.

"Yeah well, I'm supposed to." Sasuke said. He then hit Neji in the shoulder. "Let's just forget about it ok?"

"That's fine with me." Neji said, nodding. "But I still get freaked out by you doing things like drinking blood."

"Sorry. I just really needed a drink." Sasuke said. "I can't really not drink it."

"Can't you drink water?" Neji asked, looking difficult.

"I can, but I need blood as well." Sasuke said. "I can't change that. I can try not drinking it around you."

"Gladly." Neji said, nodding.

"Ok, I'll try to remember that." Sasuke said. "Take your sandwich with you so we can go upstairs ok? I won't do anything, I just wanna talk to you."

Neji's face was impassive as he nodded, but he still felt uncomfortable to go to one room with Sasuke together. He took his plate though and walked upstairs.

Sasuke followed him and then closed the door behind him.

"I want to know about those reasons." He then said.

Neji sat down onto Sasuke's huge bed now. Of course he wouldn't tell Sasuke what his reasons were.

"Why do you have a bed?" He asked.

"..Answer me first." Sasuke said. "Then I'll tell you."

"You don't need to know the reasons, you just need to know that I'm sorry." Neji said.

"Ok fine. Maybe you'll tell me some time." Sasuke said. "The bed's for sex."

Neji pulled up his nose as he immediately stood and checked the bed for dirty spots. He didn't want to be sitting on Sasuke's sperm.

"Do you need such a huge thing for it?" He then asked.

"No." Sasuke answered. "Don't worry, it's unstained." He hadn't exactly had sex on this bed yet.

"Good." Neji said as he sat down again. "Haven't had any in some time then?"

"Not in this bed no." Sasuke said. "I never brought anyone home."

"How long are you living here?" Neji asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Thirty years maybe?" Sasuke answered, thinking about it. "I can't remember that well, it's been a long time."

"...So you managed thirty years without sex?" Neji asked, furrowing his brows. "Not many boys can say that."

"No you're getting me all wrong. Well I have managed about twenty years, but I used to go to the houses of the ones I had sex with. Just not the other way around." Sasuke said.

"Ah." Neji said. "But twenty years is still a lot."

"I know." Sasuke said. "Well that's what you get for not exactly being popular hm." He smirked, but it was obvious he was upset about it.

"...You're talking about your ugly form now?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said. "Well I can't imagine me being popular if they saw me like 'that'. I've just been an outcast lately. Well.. the past twenty years."

"Well you're starting to get quite popular in our class you know." Neji said, shrugging.

"Yeah I always start out like that. Until someone finds out I hate garlic or that I can't walk into a church or that I refuse to drink juices and refuse to tell them what I like to drink. Then the stories come and I'm a freak. That and I won't let anyone come over here, because nobody can find out, so that makes me a freak as well. And then I switch schools, hoping it will go better, but I know it never will. It's really stupid." Sasuke said, sounding a little bitter.

"You could just quit school then, right?" Neji asked.

"Yes, but then I'll never make friends and that would suck even more." Sasuke answered. "Besides... I wouldn't really be normal if I didn't go."

"Being normal is probably the most difficult thing a vampire could ever want." Neji said, pulling up his eyebrows again.

"Yeah well, it's still what I want." Sasuke said.

"Well, be glad not everyone wants to get into your pants, that's not nice either." Neji said, shrugging.

"Is that what happens to you then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Neji said. "They all think they stand a chance. Of course I say no, but that they keep trying is starting to get annoying."

"Well.. You are really pretty." Sasuke said.

"I prefer the term handsome." Neji said, shrugging. "You are handsome too. I bet that they would all want to have sex with you if they didn't knew you being a vampire."

"They don't know, they just think I'm a freak." Sasuke said. "I can't see myself as someone handsome."

"Because of who you are?" Neji asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"..I don't know." He said. "..I mean, I'm downright ugly at night.." He turned away now, uncomfortable with the subject.

"It's something you have to accept, I fear." Neji said.

"Well I'm not gonna accept it. The second I get the chance to give up this stupid life I live, I will take it." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned at Sasuke now. Why was he telling him this? He felt a little sorry for Sasuke, but somehow, this made him feel like Sasuke just had no one to talk to.

"But the chance that will happen isn't very big, right." Neji then said.

"No." Sasuke said bitter. "I'm pretty sure I'll stay like this forever.."

"...Why are you acting like this towards me?" Neji asked, frowning. "Do you expect me to put an arm around you or something?"

Sasuke gave Neji a glare now.

"No I don't. Jeez, can't I just talk to you or something? Forget what I said then." He said, annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry, you're acting all tough the whole time and suddenly you're talking soft and looking depressed, like a girl that has been dumped by her boyfriend or something." Neji said. "I'm just wondering why you're telling this to 'me' and not to your friends or family."

"Maybe because I thought you would listen to me, but you obviously don't. I don't have any friends that know I'm a vampire, and my family will just get angry if they know I wanna quit so yeah, you might be the only one to turn to right now. I don't know ok, I let myself go, so forget it." Sasuke said, but he was obviously angry now.

"It's just strange to see you going from a lustful monster, to a furious beast, to a shy muttering boy, and to a kind guy." Neji said, frowning. "It's really like you're schizophrenic."

"Yeah well people get turned on, angry, shy and sad and happy. You know what they are called? 'Emotions'. Maybe you have heard of them?" Sasuke snapped now. It was true he had difficulty with keeping his emotions in tact but still, he couldn't help it all Neji ever was, was a bitch.

"I know of emotions, but it's never a little of something with you." Neji said. "If you're sad you can't hold back your tears, if you're happy you look like an idiot, if you're furious you get aggressive, if you get turned on you're barely able to stop yourself from jumping on me. See what I mean?"

"Yeah yeah I know. Well that last things isn't my fault, because you have that scent. I'm usually a lot more reserved. And I have anger management problems so that explains that. If I'm happy, I don't look like an idiot, thank you and when I'm sad... well I can't remember having cried." Sasuke said.

"Well just a few seconds ago, I could almost see them in your eyes." Neji said, shrugging. "They were wet and your head was hanging low, like you were in a deep depression. It's not meant like an attack, I'm just stating the obvious and was wondering if you really are schizophrenic."

"Well I'm not, I'm just not that good at hiding my emotions around you and I don't know why. Probably because you're supposed to be my partner." Sasuke said.

"So you turn into a pansy when you met your partner?" Neji asked, furrowing his brows. "Are you supposed to impress him or her with that?"

"I didn't turn into a pansy." Sasuke snapped and then took a deep breath. "It's just a lot harder to keep my emotions in tact. It's not supposed to impress you, I guess it's to show you all sides of me in a flash, which is really annoying so just stop talking about already. God Neji, it's so obvious everything I do is wrong, what the hell do you want from me?"

"I'd like you to act like a normal boy and keep your emotions under control, that would be fine." Neji said, as he just looked at Sasuke.

"Pfft fine. Pick a movie you wanna watch." Sasuke said and dropped on his bed, laying his head in his pillow. Oh how he wished he could sleep right now. It was probably a really nice way to escape.

"Can I take a shower first?" Neji asked.

"Yeah sure. The bathroom's next to my room." Sasuke answered, still annoyed. Neji really was so annoying.

"Ok, thanks." Neji said, as he stood. "Do you have a towel as well?"

"Yeah sure." Sasuke said and got up, walking with Neji to the bathroom. He pulled out a large towel and handed it to Neji. "Do you need one for your hair too?" He asked.

"Yeah gladly." Neji said, nodding, as he walked with Sasuke, and then accepted the towel. He pushed his hair up into a high ponytail, else it would all get wet.

Sasuke grabbed another towel and put it on the sink. He then looked at Neji and quickly left the bathroom, closing the door behind it.

"If there is anything else you need, tell me." Sasuke said through the door.

"I will." Neji said as he stripped down. He checked himself in the mirror to look if everything still looked good, and then he got into the shower, pleased.

Sasuke though, just opened the door when he saw Neji getting in the shower. He had meant to give Neji some soap, but he dropped it and stared. It smelled overwhelmingly like Neji now and Sasuke swallowed as the damps from the heat of the shower showed up and they were mixed with Neji's scent. Sasuke couldn't help but suddenly undress himself and then pulled away the shower curtain, then closing it again and pinning Neji against the cold wall. He put his head in Neji's neck and started to roam his hands over Neji's body. He was out of control.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"If there is anything else you need, tell me." Sasuke said through the door._

_"I will." Neji said as he stripped down. He checked himself in the mirror to look if everything still looked good, and then he got into the shower, pleased. _

_Sasuke though, just opened the door when he saw Neji getting in the shower. He had meant to give Neji some soap, but he dropped it and stared. It smelled overwhelmingly like Neji now and Sasuke swallowed as the damps from the heat of the shower showed up and they were mixed with Neji's scent. Sasuke couldn't help but suddenly undress himself and then pulled away the shower curtain, then closing it again and pinning Neji against the cold wall. He put his head in Neji's neck and started to roam his hands over Neji's body. He was out of control._

Neji let out a shocked gasp. What on earth drove Sasuke to jump in the shower like that?

"S-Sasuke?" He asked, even forgetting to get angry. Hell, it even felt slightly good.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke softly said and then nibbled on Neji's ear and roamed his hands over Neji's back, massaging it slightly and pushing his body against Neji. It felt really good.

Neji took a deep breath now, wondering what he had to do. He looked at Sasuke, who was naked as well. He sure had a damn good body. Perhaps he should just try it?

Sasuke now kissed Neji's neck and his hands moved to Neji's butt, slowly rubbing it and pushing Neji against him while he did so. He had wanted to do this for so long.

Neji let out a moan and then bit his lip. He would so not tell Sasuke he was a virgin. But he wouldn't tell him either that he was slowly turning excited. After Sasuke had touched him some more, he pulled up Sasuke's head and kissed him.

Sasuke let out a surprised groan, but he wasn't gonna complain. He grabbed Neji's head now and kissed him, pushing his tongue in Neji's mouth. He then moved his hands to Neji's hips and pulled them against his, making their members touch. There was no turning back now.

Neji allowed Sasuke to push his tongue inside of his mouth, and moaned a little as he felt his shaft getting harder and harder. He felt Sasuke's was as well. He wondered if he could try to be on top.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji's shaft and stroke it a few times, before he grabbed Neji's butt again and massaged it heavily. He kept kissing Neji, rubbing his tongue around and against Neji roughly. He was really turned on.

Neji let out another groan, and suddenly felt his nipples turn hard as well. God.. what was happening to him? He moved his hands down and started touching Sasuke all over.

Sasuke moaned as Neji did this. His fingers were coming dangerously close to Neji's entrance and Sasuke then suddenly started rubbing it and pushed in a finger. He groaned.

"You're a v-virgin.." He said as he broke the kiss and then licked Neji's jaw line.

"Is t-that a crime?" Neji snapped, embarrassed as he pushed his head back with a groan. He sure as hell had to get used to that finger in him.

"No..I'm j-just surprised." Sasuke said as he let Neji adjust and then pushed in another finger. He then kissed Neji again, pushing Neji's head against the wall.

Neji huffed as he noticed him being a virgin did nothing to Sasuke. Should he keep his virginity after all? For someone who did think of it as something special? Neji kissed back, while spreading his legs a little, to get the unpleasant feeling between his legs away. But the fingers only sank in deeper, he realized with a groan.

"I'll b-be easy on you.." Sasuke said. "..Y-you sure you wanna loose it.. t-to me?" He asked as he scissored his fingers inside of Neji and kept kissing his neck.

Neji groaned now, and then shook his head.

"..It d-doesn't seem you think it's special or an h-honor you can take it, hng.. s-so I don't want it." He then gasped.

"I.. d-do think it's special.. I'm j-just damned horny." Sasuke said, as he didn't back away. There was really just no turning back.

"..Just s-show you think it's special." Neji gasped, and then bit his lip as he felt Sasuke's fingers going in deeper.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the neck softly with his free hand and looked at him.

"I d-do think it's.. s-special." He panted, as he let Neji adjust for a little while longer.

"..You'd b-better." Neji groaned.

"I d-do." Sasuke said and then kissed Neji's neck again, pushing in a third finger. He should at least prepare Neji properly.

Neji let out a hard moan, as he pushed his head back against the wall. He knew this was needed.

"Why d-don't I top?" He suddenly snapped.

"B-because I'm not a b-bottom." Sasuke said, as he slowly started moving his fingers, stretching Neji's insides.

"D-do I look like.. hn.. o-one?" Neji gasped, as he slowly put a leg up.

"Y-yes." Sasuke panted back. "I p-promise it will be good." He then pulled out his fingers and turned Neji around, wrapping his hands around Neji and started to stroke his length.

"H-how do you w-want it?" He asked. "And d-don't say 'I w-wanna be on top'.. 'Cause that's n-not an option."

Neji rested his hands onto the wall now, as he felt himself becoming nervous.

"I n-never had sex, remember." Neji said, groaning.

"Y-you could've watched porn.. Or r-read and heard about it." Sasuke said as he kept stroking Neji.

"I d-didn't.." Neji breathed. "..B-barely.. hn.."

"Ok.." Sasuke said and then kissed Neji's neck, before bending him forward and starting to massage his entrance again.

Neji was completely hard now.

"J-just get over. .hn.. w-with it." He then gasped.

Sasuke groaned a little and then grabbed Neji's hips and positioned himself. He then pushed into Neji and let him adjust again. Although all he wanted to do was pound into Neji, really really badly.

Neji opened his mouth now, without a sound coming out. Shit that hurt. And not a little. He made fists of his hands, trying to not show it hurt. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was a pansy.

"P-put your hands against the wall.." Sasuke groaned as he kept still, but sometimes his hips shot forward just a little. This was killing him.

Neji bit his lip as he flattened his hands again. Well.. here they went...

Sasuke held Neji's hips tightly and then slowly started to move in and out of Neji, hoping he would hit a spot soon and making Neji love this time with him.

Neji closed his eyes as he was wondering why on earth he had agreed to do this. He got reminded by it as a shot of pleasure ran through his body at rapid speed, and he couldn't suppress a moan of pleasure. Did Sasuke just hit something?

Sasuke smirked as he started to move faster and hit that one spot over and over. He was gonna make Neji's head spin from pleasure.

Neji let out a whimper which he quickly covered with a manly groan. It started to feel better and better. Perhaps it wasn't so bad at all.

Sasuke continued thrusting into Neji and he picked up his pace again, this time thrusting in deep. He was really starting to loose control and Neji's scent was so, 'so' good.

Neji bit his lip hard, to stop himself from moaning and slightly screaming. He arched his back, to feel more. He figured it would give him even more pleasure.

Sasuke moaned as Neji did this, as it changed the angle and it made Sasuke feel even better. He thrusted hard and rough now as he felt himself coming close already.

"...G-god.. hng.. I'm c-close already.." Neji gasped, as he clenched his eyes shut.

"I..k-know.. me too.." Sasuke moaned as he kept up the pace, even slightly going faster. He really wanted to come.

"..G-Good.." Neji gasped, panting.

Sasuke kept thrusting and watched Neji carefully. There was no way in hell he was gonna come before Neji even though Neji's body and smell and feel was making it really hard.

Neji felt his face getting red.

"C-coming.." He then gasped, looking forward to what was going to come. Within a few seconds, he came. And it was so great, he felt like his body was exploding from pleasure. All of his muscles were tightening.

Sasuke groaned as he felt Neji tighten and then after a few more thrusts, he came inside of Neji. It felt really good, and his head was twirling from it. Once he had his release, he pulled out of Neji and leaned against a wall, panting heavily.

Neji just slumped down onto his knees, panting too. His entrance was stretched so much know, it felt like Sasuke hadn't even removed himself from him. But he barely felt the throbbing pain in his behind. His body was tingling with a nice feeling.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then kneeled down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Neji's shoulder.

"..T-thank you." He said.

"..T-thank you too.." Neji breathed, as he put his hands onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke smiled now and then got up, grabbing some shampoo. He then put some on his hands and started washing Neji's completely drained hair.

Neji closed his eyes with a slight smile. Nothing was better then someone washing his hair. He decided to just enjoy it, as he put his head back a little.

Sasuke cleaned Neji's hair, softly massaging Neji's hair and when he was done, he rinsed the soap out.

"I figured you had to clean up and all." He said.

"Hmm." Neji hummed, nodding. When Sasuke was done with his hair, he tried to get up, and succeeded with some effort. Well.. at least he could still stand on his legs.

Sasuke shook his head and then helped Neji get out of the shower. He sat Neji down on the sink and grabbed a towel, starting to dry Neji off.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did." Neji said, nodding. "I never expected it to feel like that."

"I'm glad you felt good then." Sasuke said. "You can't really be prepared for sex."

"I know." Neji said, nodding. "I do feel like I got no more energy left."

"That's what happens, especially the first time." Sasuke said. "You should sleep I guess." He dried Neji's hair now.

"I will." Neji said, nodding. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome. It's my fault you can't walk after all." Sasuke smirked at Neji now.

Neji smirked. "It is." He then said. "So why did you suddenly jump into the shower?"  
"Well... I wanted to bring you soap, but I saw you naked and then I smelled you and the damp was making it worse.. I couldn't hold back." Sasuke answered. "I think it helped a little though, because I don't have that need to jump you anymore."

"Could the smell have been stronger because I was a virgin?" Neji asked, frowning, as he got off of the sink and stumbled to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke followed Neji now and helped him sit down on the bed.

"I don't know, maybe." Sasuke said. "It could have been for many reasons."

"Hmm." Neji said, nodding. "Well I'm glad it happened though. I don't regret it."

"I'm glad you say that." Sasuke said. "I don't regret it either, but I guess that is pretty obvious."

Neji snorted.

"Indeed." He said, as he leaned in closer to Sasuke. He then smirked. "You know why I'm starting to really like you?"

"..Well no." Sasuke said, frowning a little at Neji's smirk.

"Because you have the guts to talk to me, fight with me and go in against me." Neji said.

Sasuke frowned now and a grin appeared on his face.

"You're really odd, why would 'that' make you like me?" He asked.

"It shows you won't walk after my ass." Neji said, still smirking.

"Well like hell I will. You might smell good, but I have my own opinions." Sasuke said. "Although you do have a really nice ass." He smirked back at Neji now.

Neji laughed a little now.

"I heard that one more often." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"Well then it must be true." Sasuke said and laughed a little as well. "So, question. What did you really think of that new drawing I made of you? You never really said anything about it."

"It was very good, but I thought you just did it to make up to me, and not because you really saw me that way." Neji said.

"Well that's not true." Sasuke said. "I just drew the first picture because I was annoyed."

"I felt really insecure after it." Neji admitted.

Sasuke looked at Neji now, surprised.

"..Sorry." He said. "I was just really annoyed."

Neji smirked.

"I noticed that." He then said.

"You don't have to smirk about it." Sasuke said grinning, as he softly hit Neji in the back of his head. "I have to admit that you 'are' a lot nicer then I thought."

"Oh trust me, if you hadn't talked to me so much or hadn't slammed me into a wall so much, I wouldn't be this nice." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then started laughing.

"You're really weird you know. So if I hadn't stalked you and hurt you and stuff, you would have been mean? You've got issues." He joked.

"Most people are afraid of me." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well you can't blame them, you do act like a bitch most of the time." Sasuke said.

"Is that a reason to be afraid of someone?" Neji asked, pulling up his eyebrow.

"Well apparently you have the ability to crush people, so in school, yes it is." Sasuke said. "Teenagers are always afraid of the popular bitch."

Neji snorted.

"I don't think I'm popular." He then said.

"Oh sure Neji, you've got your own fanclub." Sasuke said, pulling up an eyebrow and smirking.

"You mean that group of stalkers that copy my clothes?" Neji asked, laughing a little.

Sasuke was the one to snort now.

"Yes those." He said.

"Hm." Neji said, thinking. "I never considered them as a fanclub."

"Well they are, trust me." Sasuke said. "And they're really annoying. Especially that pink haired girl."

"Sakura is a friend of mine, not a stalker." Neji said, bringing up an eyebrow now.

"She's 'always' around you, don't you think it's a little odd? Damn Neji, you never noticed that they follow your every move? You're like a God to them or something." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps they smell that scent too." Neji joked.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"Yeah I think that's it. Maybe they'll be jumping into your shower soon as well." He pushed Neji over and laid on top of him smirking.

"They'd never dare." Neji said, smirking back at Sasuke.

"Hmm, well good thing I dared." Sasuke said and then kissed Neji's neck. And he didn't even do it because of the smell this time.

"It is." Neji said, grinning, as he put his head back.

Sasuke pulled Neji's head back now and started kissing him. He really liked Neji. A lot.

Neji let a slight smile come up his lips, as he kissed Sasuke back. To think they had been yelling at each other before.

Sasuke was holding Neji's head with both hands now and kissed Neji passionately.

Neji let out a soft moan, as he kissed Sasuke back passionately as well. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck, putting his legs up.

Sasuke then noticed they were both still naked. 'Very' naked. Sasuke stopped kissing for a while, but kept stroking his fingers over Neji's face.

"We didn't even dress." He softly said.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Neji asked, pulling up his eyebrow.

"Not at all." Sasuke said smirking. "But I don't know if you want me to do you again. Because that will happen this way."

"Don't you dare." Neji said with a snort. "I already won't be able to walk for a few days now."

"That's why I stopped, because I'm pretty sure otherwise you are gonna turn me on really badly." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"Alright, then get off of me." Neji said, as he shook his head, amused.

Sasuke rolled off of Neji now, still smirking.

"Sorry." He said. "How about we just talk?"

"Fine with me." Neji said, as he got his clothes. "About?"

Sasuke put on a boxer and that was about it.

"I don't know. I wanna get to know you better." He said.

Neji walked to the bathroom and then came back, dressed.

"Why won't you ask me some questions then?" He asked.

"Ok." Sasuke said nodding. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Hmm.. reading, meditating and taking walks, I guess." Neji said. "Anything with sport is fine too."

"Ok." Sasuke said. "Do you work?"

"I have, but not anymore." Neji said. "My colleagues were boring, and the job was as well. I'm searching for a new one now."

"Oh really? What kind?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea, but I guess in a music shop or something." Neji said, shrugging. "Or something with clothes."

"Ok. How about your parents, how are they?" Sasuke asked.

"They're dead." Neji said, shrugging. "They died when I was young though."

"Oh I'm sorry." Sasuke said. "Must have been awful."

"It's not that bad." Neji said, shrugging.

"If you say so." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. "Don't you miss them?"

"A little." Neji said. "I miss it to have parents yeah. I barely remember how they were."

"That's sad." Sasuke said. "Maybe it's better though. Well I mean, not that their dead, but that they died young... Well not that either... I don't know." God what was he saying? He should just shut up now.

"What do you mean now?" Neji asked, frowning.

"..Well I meant to say that maybe it is better that you didn't really know them, because it would only hurt more if you did.. right? I don't know." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Yeah that's true." Neji said, nodding. "You're right about that."

"But it still sucks. I'm sorry for you." Sasuke said.

"It's fine." Neji said, shrugging.

"Ok." Sasuke said. "Well.. is there anything you wanna know about me?"

"Well, what are your hobbies?" Neji asked.

"...Well I don't really have time for hobbies, but any chance I get I draw or play guitar. Oh and I do martial arts." Sasuke answered.

"Why don't you have time for hobbies then?" Neji asked, confused.

"Because in daytime I'm busy with school and by the time it gets dark, I'm busy being a vampire." Sasuke said. "It takes time, it's only that I have to watch you that I'm not out hunting for animals."

"Do you need so much blood then?" Neji asked, frowning now.

"We're vampires, of course we do." Sasuke answered.

"How much do you need then?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Well we need at least a bottle. But it's really hard, because me, my father and Itachi need blood type AB, but my mother needs A. So we always have to go off hunting for both of those types and no others." Sasuke answered.

"Do animals have blood types as well then?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper now.

"Well of course they do." Sasuke said. "Everything with blood has a blood type."

"Strange, I never knew." Neji said. "What was that story again? You guys drink blood of animals and the others of humans?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "We only take what we need, they do it for fun."

"That's just cruel." Neji said, frowning. "But I already found out that they are cruel."

"Yeah you did." Sasuke said nodding. "Well they can't get you as long as my parents and Itachi are around."

"I hope you're right." Neji said, as he laid down onto his back with a sigh.

"I am right." Sasuke said. "So... what do I do with those pills you gave me?"

"Swallow them tonight with some water and I'll welcome you to the world of sleep and dreams." Neji said, smirking.

"That sounds cheesy." Sasuke said, smirking back. "You really think this will work?"

"Yeah, why not?" Neji asked.

"Because anything else never worked. No hot milk, or scents or anything. Trust me, I've tried." Sasuke said as he sat up a little.

"Those pills are strong, I think they might work." Neji said, nodding to Sasuke.

"Ok." Sasuke said. "Tell me what it's like."

"Well I don't know how to explain that to you." Neji said, shrugging. "Sleeping is normal to me. It's like explaining someone how to breath."

"Yeah but what's it like?" Sasuke asked again. "Like, what do you normally.. dream of?"

"It's different every night." Neji said. "You dream the most idiotic things, like, for example, you're attacked by green leopards with plastic teeth and you fall down into a river of lemonade, in which purple cats are swimming. It's absurd. And just when you start to wonder how it's possible you see those things, you wake up."

Sasuke smiled.

"That's weird." He said. "I wonder what I will dream of."

"You'll find out tonight." Neji said, as he closed his eyes with a smile.

"I know. I can't wait." Sasuke said and looked at Neji. This day turned out to be pretty good after all.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was running through a forest. He was being followed. Being followed by pink elephants who wanted to take the magical feather on his hat. Sasuke was running as fast as he could, but then he tripped on a flying purple branch. He saw the elephants coming towards him and then… He woke up, panting heavily and shooting forwards. He looked around panicked and spotted Neji, and started shaking him awake.  
"…Neji.. They're attacking, Neji wake up." He said softly, as if not wanting to attract any more pink elephants.

Neji frowned as he opened his eyes, a little confused. Why was Sasuke waking him up like that?

"…Hey handsome, what's going on?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes. Sasuke'd better have a good reason for this.  
"There were pink elephants and… wait what?" Sasuke asked frowning. Handsome? It was three o'clock in the morning. He shouldn't be handsome at all.

"You just have had your first experience with dreaming, it seems." Neji said, yawning. He then looked at Sasuke again and frowned. "Shouldn't you be ugly now?"  
Sasuke stared at Neji for a while and then got up and rushed to his mirror. He looked at himself and touched his face. It was true. It was dark and he was just his normal self. Not ugly. Sasuke decided to try and change into his vampire state, and once that worked, he tried turning back. And to his surprise, it worked as well. He had his vampire powers under control. Sasuke crawled back into bed and kissed Neji.  
"I'm gonna be handsome all the time from now on, unless someone attacks." He said smirking.

"You suddenly have it under control?" Neji asked, pulling up his eyebrows. "How did that come?"  
"I have no idea. Maybe it was because I met you. Or well.. that I had sex with the one my heart longs to. I think that might be it." Sasuke said, thinking.

"Probably because I was a virgin." Neji said, smirking. "That always cures so many problems, having sex with a virgin."  
"Yeah especially when that virgin is as hot as you." Sasuke said and wriggled his eyebrows. He was in for some fun, not being tired at all anymore.

"Oh come on." Neji said, laughing a little, as he rolled over on his stomach, burying his head into his pillow. "You know how late it is?"  
"Yes, it's three o'clock. Now come on, I want to celebrate having dreamt and having my powers under control." Sasuke said and rolled on top of Neji, kissing his neck.

"We can celebrate that tomorrow and then we can celebrate me having energy as well." Neji said, as he shook his head, amused. He just closed his eyes, as if he was going to sleep at this moment.  
"Hmm but I'm not tired at all." Sasuke said as he rolled off of Neji anyway. "How much sleep do you need?"

"More then you do." Neji said. "Of course you're not tired, you don't need sleep." He sighed, as he relaxed some more. "If you're bored you can massage me until I fall asleep and admire my beautiful appearance." He let a small smirk coming on his lips.  
Sasuke laughed a little and then pulled off Neji's shirt and sat down on his ass, smirking.  
"I could also massage you until you are so turned on you want me to take you the rest of the night." He said and started massaging Neji's shoulders.

"No thanks, I can still feel what you did to me this afternoon." Neji said, as he put his head into his arms. "I'd almost feed you another pill. But I shouldn't, you could become a junk."  
"Too bad, I won't be taking one." Sasuke said smirking. "Don't you wanna feel so incredibly good again?" He worked Neji's muscles and let his hands roam Neji's body. Which was really sexy.

"No." Neji said. "Seriously Sasuke, I want to sleep." He shook Sasuke off of him a little.  
"Well you said I should massage you." Sasuke said, as he just continued. He moved forward and gave Neji a loving kiss on his cheek.

"You can, but only to make me feel so relaxed I fall asleep as soon as possible again." Neji sighed, as he opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. When Sasuke's face was close, he gave him a slight kiss on the lips. "Let me sleep Sasuke."  
"I will. Sleep tight." Sasuke said and smiled a little. He then softly massaged Neji, knowing he would probably not give in. Neji was really stubborn, just like him.

"Thank you." Neji said, as he closed his eyes again. Letting out another sigh, he moved his face into the pillow another time.  
"You're welcome." Sasuke said and massaged Neji until he did fall asleep again. Sasuke got off Neji and then walked downstairs, smirking broadly as he entered the living room, where his parents and Itachi were sitting.

"What are you smirking for?" Fugaku asked, who was busy with gathering some stuff in the living room. Itachi was writing something.  
"Can't you see it? Look." Sasuke said, and paraded through the room, looking very proud. Mikoto smiled at her youngest.  
"Very good Sasuke." She said, knowing what he was talking about.

"Was about time." Fugaku said, nodding. But you could see he was proud and relieved. "You being able to change into both of your forms will make the situation more secure. You're a real vampire now."  
"Thanks dad." Sasuke said, still having a proud expression on his face. He sat down on a chair and looked at Itachi, waiting for his compliments.

"Good work." Itachi then said. "How did you manage to do it?"  
"I have no idea. Neji gave me pills to sleep and when I woke up, I was able to." Sasuke said. "..Well… that's actually not all, but I'm not gonna tell you the rest."  
"You had sex?" Itachi asked, which lead Fugaku to snort.

"If Neji was virgin, it makes sense." He then said. "The ones not able learn changing out of themselves, will be able to do it out of instinct after taking away the virginity of their partner. They'll want to protect what they claimed."  
"I never said I had sex with him." Sasuke hissed, feeling embarrassed and starting to turn red. "..And.. and well.. that's just private." He was silent for a while. "..But yeah, that's what happened.."

"You did do it the careful way they often use these days, right?" Fugaku asked. "Those humans really invented good things."  
"…A careful way Fugaku? It's called protection. Condoms and stuff." Mikoto said, laughing a little at her husband.  
"… I don't really have those…" Sasuke said softly, mumbling and hoping nobody had heard that. Fugaku gave Mikoto an embarrassed grunt, before looking at his son again.  
"Well, Mikoto keeps buying those things so I can give you a few of them." Fugaku said.  
"They are really cheap and you can find them in every drugstore." Itachi said, nodding. "I always see those things when I go there."  
"Ok, I think I'm gonna head back upstairs now." Sasuke quickly said, bright red and got up. He didn't wanna talk about condoms with his parents and brother around. Fugaku grinned a little.

"Alright son." Fugaku said, smirking.  
"Have a nice night." Sasuke said and then quickly went upstairs. Well at least they knew that he had had sex with Neji. He didn't have to tell them that anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the weird layout, it suddenly came out like this in the document. I hope you don't mind! Everytime I push the backspace button I get logged out of fanfiction and the document doesn't save itself, so I'm busy for hours with one document if I want it to be like all the other documents are. I hope you can enjoy the story anyway!**

* * *

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Neji asked, the next evening. There was a school party that evening, with a disco. Everyone of the whole school was invited and Neji seriously felt like dancing this night and drinking. He was rummaging through the clothes he and Sasuke had gotten from his house, searching for a nice outfit. He looked at Sasuke, who had just entered the room.  
Sasuke frowned at Neji now and sat down on his bed.  
"I was thinking either nothing," He wriggled his eyebrows. "Or my pajama's. Why, are you gonna wear something special for me tonight?" He smirked now.

"I'm talking about the school party." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "Man, you hold on for twenty years without sex, and now you're even trying to drag me with you in the breaks to the bathroom to have sex. Are you frustrated or am I damn hot?"  
"You are so damn hot, I would do it in the middle of the school with you." Sasuke said and laughed a little. "But I'm not going to the school party. Why would I want to go there? Bunch of idiots drinking and stuff and.. 'dancing'."

"You could see me shaking my ass to you." Neji said, shrugging. "But if you don't want to go, that's fine. There are plenty of other guys that are willing to share the night with me. I'll be fine." He held up a shirt, doubting if he should wear it or not.  
Sasuke gave Neji a look of disapproval.  
"You're not going to be with someone else." He stated. "Because I will be there and there is no way I am gonna keep my eyes of you that night either."

"Ok good, then put on some other clothes, these look ridiculous." Neji said, as he pulled down his pants. "I can't find my skinny jeans, have you seen them?" He was unfolding baggy jeans now.  
Sasuke smirked and slapped Neji on his ass now.  
"I don't know where you leave all those clothes, and 'my' clothes are fine. Besides, they all look like this anyway." Sasuke said.  
"You're so weak Sasuke, I could get you to do everything with just showing some bare legs." Neji said, grinning. He put on his pants now.  
"Yes. Yes you could." Sasuke said and pulled Neji close, giving him a kiss. "But I'm wearing this, so don't try to convince me otherwise."

"I want you to wear this shirt." Neji said as he held up a white shirt with a black print on it.  
"Really mommy? I think I am old enough to decide what to wear myself." Sasuke said, putting up an eyebrow.

"Nah I don't think so." Neji said, as he placed the shirt onto the bed, and then walked towards the bathroom. "Put it on."  
Sasuke grumbled a little and then grabbed the shirt, putting it on. He was insane to listen, but somehow it felt good as well.  
"Happy now?" He asked. Neji stuck his head out of the bathroom and looked at Sasuke. He then smirked.  
"Very." Neji answered, as he put his head inside of the bathroom again. He focused on bringing his hair into model with some hairspray.  
"And the pants I'm wearing? The socks, the underwear and shoes?" Sasuke asked, walking into the bathroom and coughing. "Jeez, why the hell do you need so much?"

"Because I have a lot of hair." Neji simply said. He then looked at Sasuke's clothes. "The underwear would be fine, no one is seeing that tonight anyway. Unless we get into a game and you get drunk and strip, which I don't think that is going to happen. The socks are fine, the shoes are as well. The pants are awesome. The only thing I'm missing is a brown belt, it would match your shoes."  
"..What the hell Neji?" Sasuke said snorting. "Just give me the damned belt already then and be done with it, I know you want it."

"I have a great one in my bag, I'll give it to you within a few minutes." Neji said. "Be sure to drink something before we go. It started an hour ago, so we're late already. Do your parents know of the party or not? And could we transport to there, or isn't that possible if you don't know the location?"  
"I know the location, so it will work." Sasuke said. "I'll tell my parents before we go, and what do you mean drink something before we go? You mean like alcohol? 'Cause I never had that before."

"Then this night is going to be fucking hilarious for me." Neji said with a smirk. "I meant we need to hydrate ourselves, the drinks are very expensive right there. So we'd better not arrive thirsty already, that's what I mean." He walked out of the bathroom and went in search for the belt he thought Sasuke needed to wear tonight.

"Why is it going to be hilarious? I'm sure I'll be able to hold my liquor you know." Sasuke said as he followed Neji. "And we could drink something before we go."

"I'm sure it'll be quite a disappointment, alcohol for first timers is heavy." Neji said. "And since you're friends with Kiba, who likes to drink a lot, I'm sure you'll get drunk very soon." He grabbed his wallet now and his cell phone, and then turned around to Sasuke. "Well I'm ready to go, what about you?" He was standing near Sasuke now and then put the belt around Sasuke's pants.  
"Thanks for dressing me mommy." Sasuke said smirking. "I'm ready if you are." He grabbed his cell phone and wallet as well and they went off to the party.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke, dance with me." Neji said, annoyed. Sasuke had been standing at the bar with Shikamaru for an hour now, not willing to dance. "Else I'm really going to dance with someone else. Sakura is starting to become annoying with that slutty dancing of hers."  
"For the millionth time, I can't dance. I don't wanna make a fool out of myself. Shikamaru's not dancing either and nobody's complaining about that." Sasuke said.  
"That's because they know better." Shikamaru said , drinking his beer.

"Shikamaru's lazy." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke. "And come on, everyone can dance. So can you. Just come with me. You look like an idiot like this."  
"No, I'll look like an idiot if I try dancing." Sasuke said. "Why can't you just dance alone?" He was letting Neji pull him away from the bar just slightly though.

"It's boring." Neji said. "Come on." He then just dragged Sasuke along. Sasuke had no choice but to obey to him.  
Sasuke grunted but let Neji drag him to the dance floor. Once there, he wasn't really moving. He had no idea how to dance in the first place.

"Come on Sasuke." Neji said as he grabbed Sasuke's hips and started moving them to the beat of the music. "It's really easy."  
Sasuke frowned as he let Neji moving his hips. He had to admit that it felt good, but still. He felt awkward moving like that.  
"You're forgetting that I don't know what to do." He told Neji, but grabbed his hips in return anyway.

"That's why I'm teaching you how to do it." Neji said, as he moved too. "There, keep moving your hips like that. Just do something with your arms on the beat of the music."  
"Do something with my arms? Jeez Neji, I thought you were teaching me." Sasuke said as he did as Neji said and moved his hips. He then just pulled Neji closer, his hands just above Neji's ass and moved to the music. Neji snorted.

"I thought you didn't know what to do." Neji said. "And yeah, just do something. Everyone has his own way to dance. Look around and do what the others do."  
"I'm looking at you." Sasuke said as he started to enjoy this more and more as he moved to the music and pulled Neji even closer. Neji rolled his eyes now.

"You're absolutely horrible Sasuke." He said, as he noticed more and more people were looking at the two of them. He kept moving to the music.  
"Why am 'I' horrible, you're the one that dragged me here." He said and smirked as he liked the feel of Neji's hips against his. This was actually fun.

"As long as you won't be doing me on the dance floor soon, it's fine." Neji laughed. He put an arm around Sasuke's neck, while he kept on dancing.  
Sasuke laughed a little as well.  
"We'll see." He said. He felt the looks of all the others on him and Neji. They were all staring and whispering to each other, probably wondering why the hell two boys like Neji and Sasuke were dancing like 'that'. Neji smirked as he pulled Sasuke closer.

"Ready to get a lot of shocked looks?" He asked. Before Sasuke could react, Neji pulled Sasuke's head towards him and kissed him deep on the lips, immediately bringing his tongue into contact with Sasuke's.  
Sasuke gave out a moan, but pulled Neji even closer, still moving to the beat. He pushed his tongue against Neji's and kissed him heavily. He was sure he heard some shocked sounds coming from their classmates. Neji moved his other hand into Sasuke's hair and made sure the kiss was really deep and intimate. He closed his eyes, while he pressed his body against Sasuke's. He was sure all of his friends thought he was drunk now.  
Sasuke moaned even more now, knowing nobody would hear it anyway. He wrapped his arms around Neji and kissed him deeply. He was sure they kissed like that for at least ten minutes, dancing at the same time. Then Sasuke pulled back and smirked.  
"If you don't want me to jump you right now, I suggest you stop now." He said, licking his lips, tasting Neji. Neji smirked.  
"Sure." He then said. "That would be fine."  
Sasuke kept dancing as he looked around.  
"I think your friends think you've gone insane." He said, nodding to Neji's group of friends, who's mouths were practically on the ground.

"I'm sure they do." Neji said, laughing a little. "But they'll probably admit too that we look insanely good together."  
"Yeah 'cause we really do." Sasuke said. Then suddenly, the music stopped and everyone looked around.  
"Well kids, we're gonna stop the music and head on out! The school board and I have decided to have you guys play a little game, so go outside and take a seat!" Kakashi said, and he walked outside. Sasuke frowned.  
"..A game? I thought we were supposed to dance and drink all night." He said to Neji.

"I think this is one of his great bonding games again." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "He wants us to all be befriended." He walked outside anyway.  
Once everyone was outside, they all sat down and Kakashi spoke up.  
"Kiba, truth or dare?" He said. Some happily surprised sounds were heard, but some kids were groaning too. It was a very familiar game of course.

"…Eh, truth?" Kiba tried, who was sitting next to Sasuke.  
"Do you like hotdogs?" Kakashi asked and everybody looked at him as if he was crazy.  
"Is this a game?" Sasuke asked Neji, who was sitting on his other side. Neji nodded to Sasuke now. Kiba was looking perplexed now. Was Kakashi seriously asking this, or was he a sadist?

"..Well.. yeah." He then said, frowning.  
"Good, your turn." Kakashi told Kiba. The game had begun. He leaned back and Sasuke frowned.  
"That is just weird." He said.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" Kiba asked, while looking thoughtful. He then let a huge smirk coming onto his face. He obviously had thought of an idea.  
"What? Why me?" Sasuke asked Kiba, glaring at him but then sighed. "Fine, dare." He didn't wanna answer to anything stupid Kiba was gonna be asking.

"Put on some of Ino's lipstick." Kiba said, smirking widely. Neji couldn't help but laugh now.

"I think you'll look beautiful." Neji said. Sasuke gave Neji a glare.  
"I am not gonna do that. I refuse." Sasuke said stubborn, not knowing that he simply could not refuse.

"You can't refuse." Kiba said, smirking evilly. "Else no one would choose truth." He smirked even wider when Ino already handed Sasuke her lipstick.  
"… I don't even know how lipstick works." Sasuke said, looking disgusted at the lipstick. He then opened it and saw it was even some bright pink color. Great. He then put it on, all the while glaring at Kiba.  
"You know, you look a lot less intimidating with that beautiful lipstick." Sakura said and laughed. Neji laughed now, holding a hand in front of his face.

"It seriously looks good Sasuke." He then said, while Kiba was laughing his head off in the background. A lot of people were laughing now.  
"Yes, hahaha, well it is so funny." Sasuke said. "I did it, so can I wipe it off now?" He was really annoyed everybody was laughing at him. Was this the meaning of this stupid game? Laughing at each other?

"Sure you can." Kiba said, smirking. "You can choose someone to do something or ask a question now. Just ask truth or dare and let him or her choose."  
Sasuke quickly wiped of the lipstick and then looked at Sakura.  
"Truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Truth." Sakura said, looking at Sasuke cocky. Neji looked at Sasuke. Why did Sasuke choose Sakura to ask a question to?  
'Crap.' Sasuke thought and then started thinking. What was the best question to annoy Sakura.  
"Ok well… Did you ever get an STD?" He asked and smirked a little. That was pretty good.

"That seriously is not cool to ask." Kiba whispered to Sasuke, a little shocked Sasuke asked something like that.

"No." Sakura snapped. "Do you see me as a slut or something?"  
"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that?" Sasuke said to Kiba. "I'm just nagging. But yeah." He told Sakura.

"Well if you need to know, I slept with just one guy." Sakura snapped. "Shikamaru, truth or dare?"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't believe that, but oh well.  
"Dare." Shikamaru said, obviously not interested in 'annoying' questions.

"Run in a few circles and then go headbanging." Sakura said, ignoring Sasuke now, offended.

"And then you call 'me' mean." Neji whispered to Sasuke now. "You really have to ask something not offending the next time."  
"Yeah well I didn't know that was such a big deal." Sasuke hissed back. Shikamaru now got up and started running (actually it wasn't really running anymore, but oh well) and headbanged, somewhat. People started laughing at the sight, because it looked pretty ridiculous. Especially since it was Shikamaru doing it. Kiba was laughing really hard, but he had expected Shikamaru to just do it. Shikamaru didn't care at all.

"You'd better." Neji whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes now and just kept quiet.  
As Shikamaru was done he just sat down, ignoring the snorts and stuff and looked at Neji.  
"Neji, truth or dare?" He asked him.

"Truth." Neji said. He so wasn't going to make an idiot out of himself.  
"What's up with the two of you?" Shikamaru asked, pointing at Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Neji now.

"We're dating." Neji said. "You're talking about the kiss, right?"  
"The kiss, the begging Sasuke to dance, the actual dancing." Shikamaru said shrugging. "I figured the rest wanted to know what was going on."  
"Well, we're officially dating." Neji said, leaning back. At hearing the shocked gasps he pulled up his eyebrows. "Anyone against it?"

"Well don't you think it's weird?" Ino asked, frowning. "Although I admit you look hot together." She smirked now.

"Damn right we do." Sasuke murmured.

Neji snorted at Sasuke's reaction.

"Ino, truth or dare." He then said.

"Truth." Ino said. She waited patiently for Neji to come up with a question, as everyone was still a little overwhelmed by Sasuke and Neji dating.

"Have you ever been in love with Kiba?" Neji asked. He really wondered about that.

"With that idiot? Hell no." Ino said laughing. "Why the hell would you think something like that."

"She's so nice, don't you think?" Shikamaru said to Kiba, being sarcastic.

Kiba snorted.

"I don't care." He said.

"I don't know." Neji said, shrugging.

"Be nice." Kakashi warned Ino and Neji, as Neji gave Ino a smirk.

"Ok well fine. The answer is no. Err, Hinata, truth or dare." Ino said, looking for who had not been picked yet.

"..E-ehm... t-truth." Hinata, a shy and blushing girl, said, while staring at her knees. Neji frowned. He sometimes hated his cousin. Why did she have to be so shy and why did she always act like an idiot?

"She has the same eyes as you." Sasuke softly said to Neji.

"Ok. Do you like someone and if yes, who?" Ino asked. She really wanted to know this.

"She's my cousin." Neji whispered to Sasuke.

"..U-um.. w-well.." Hinata muttered, and then whispered something barely hearable.

"What was that?" Ino asked, frowning a little.

"That explains it. She's really... different from you." Sasuke softly said.

Neji nodded to Sasuke.

"..W-well.. I do like s-someone.." Hinata stuttered now. Kiba groaned.

"Ino, leave the poor girl alone." He then said.

"Well fine, I will ask her later then. Your turn Hinata." Ino said, annoyed Kiba had to butt in.

"Um.. S-Shino-kun?" Hinata asked, red now. "..T-truth or dare?"

"Truth." Shino said, no emotion crossing his face. Sasuke thought he was even worse then Shikamaru. Although Shikamaru was lazy and Shino was just... well, odd.

"..D-do you really h-have thousands of i-insects as your pets?" Hinata asked, seeming to be a little freaked out by it.

"Yes I do." Shino simply answered, earning some disgusted looks from all the girls and some boys. He ignored them.

"Kiba, truth or dare." Shino said.

"Dare of course." Kiba said, smirking.

"Ok. Eat dog food." Shino simply said and Sasuke snorted.

"That's just gross." He said smirking.

Neji couldn't help but smirk now.

"If you have that with you, sure." Kiba said, shrugging.

Shino pulled out a can of dog food out of his backpack and threw it to Kiba. It was as if he already knew they were going to play truth or dare.

Kiba snorted.

"You really surprise me sometimes, Shino." He said, as he opened the can and sniffed the dog food. Neji frowned deeply now. Was Kiba really going to do it?

"Gross Kiba, you really are gonna eat it aren't you?" Sasuke said smirking. Kiba was such a nut head.

"Sure, why not?" Kiba asked. "I'm sure it won't hurt to try." He then just put a piece in his mouth and chewed, while Neji looked away disgusted, together with some girls.

"Gross!" Some girls squeaked.

"You even like it, don't you?" Shikamaru said and pulled up an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well it seriously isn't that bad." Kiba said, pulling up his eyebrows, as he ate another piece. "Funny. Anyways. Shikamaru. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Shikamaru said. He would just do any crazy thing people thought of. Rather then having to tell them things.

"You're disgusting Kiba." Sasuke said smirking.

"Eat a piece of dog food as well." Kiba said, grinning. "Then I'm not the only disgusting one here."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Kiba and then took the can and ate a piece.

"I don't know how you got the idea that this wasn't that bad." Shikamaru said. But his face didn't turn into a disgusted one.

"Sakura, truth or dare." Shikamaru said.

"Dare." Sakura now said.

"Let someone here mess up your hair." Shikamaru said, looking at Sakura.

Sakura narrowed her eyes now.

"Fine." She then snapped.

"I've got some hairspray in my bag." Neji said, smirking now. He really wanted to see this.

Shikamaru smirked now.

"How nice of you to suggest Neji." He said. Sasuke snorted. This was gonna be horrible. For Sakura at least.

"Who do you pick?" Ino asked.

"Well, then Ino." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"But she has to mess up your hair. You can't make it prettier." Shikamaru told Ino, stern this time, something rarely seen.

"Don't be soft on her." Neji told Ino with an evil smirk, while he handed Ino the hairspray.

"Oh no I won't." Ino said and smirked, then sat down behind Sakura and started.

"You can continue while I'm busy Sakura." She said.

Sakura rolled her eyes now.

"Ok, Sasuke, truth or dare?" She then asked.

"Err... truth." Sasuke said, expecting something bad. But he wasn't gonna show that he was nervous about the question.

"Why are you flirting with Neji?" Sakura then asked. "Do you want him for sex?"

"..No, because I like him. What kind of question is that?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Well, because no one really wanted to have a relationship with Neji." Sakura said, shrugging. "I was just curious."

"Ok... well I do wanna be with him." Sasuke said. He expected worse then this.

"Is it my turn again now?" He asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke, slightly surprised that Sasuke actually admitted it, and that he really wanted to be with him.. because he liked him. Neji quickly fought down a blush.

"...Yeah.. it's your turn again." He then said, nodding.

Some people sniggered and smirked now. Neji's blush was not unnoticed. Only by Sasuke.

"Ok. Well... Naruto. Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Dare." Naruto said, smirking.

"Ok, well... Kiss 'someone' of this group." Sasuke said. He was referring to Sakura, and hoped Naruto would get the picture.

Naruto frowned now.

"Anyone?" He asked, looking confused. Of course he didn't get it.

"You can pick someone yourself. Just frigging do it." Sasuke said, grunting annoyed. Naruto was really dumb.

Naruto stood doubting for a second, and then closed his eyes. This was his only chance. Opening his eyes again and having them shining with determination, he stepped forwards to Sakura, and then kissed her on the lips. Everyone started laughing and pointing to them.

"Stop laughing." Sasuke hissed. It was supposed to be a set up. Sakura's eyes widened and she then pulled back, blushing.

"What the hell was that Naruto!" She said.

"Well I had to kiss someone, so." Naruto said, shrugging.

"Are you blushing Sakura?" Neji noted with interest.

"Oh shut up Neji." Sakura snapped to him, touching her lips a little. She obviously didn't dislike it.

"You're next Naruto." Ino said.

Naruto quickly sat down, while Neji shut up.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" He asked. "Please say truth, I really want to know something."

"Pfft fine. Truth." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes. He really wanted to go with dare, but oh well.

"How do you and Kiba have sex?" Naruto asked. A few startled gasps were being heard now. Did they really hear that right?

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Well this was pretty much why he avoided 'truths'.

"Well if you must know, I just lay down and Kiba here does all the work. And he's really loud. And painful, to be honest. He scratches me and bites me and stuff." Shikamaru said, thinking. "Oh and he barks and howls. Luckily I am very quiet."

Sasuke frowned now. That was kind of... odd.

"...Sorry." Kiba said, looking guilty, but he was red as well.

"Did you really have to ask that question?" Someone asked, while others were making disgusted sounds.

"Well that doesn't mean I don't like it." Shikamaru said, giving Kiba a smile.

"... You bark?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's talk about this another time ok?" Kiba asked, groaning.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"Well Neji then, truth or dare?" Shikamaru said, really not having a problem with telling people his sexlife, but putting a reassuring arm around Kiba anyways.

"Truth." Neji said. He felt a little sorry for Kiba now though, since some people were still snickering to him.

"Shut up." Shikamaru said, actually giving some of the people snickering a glare. He then turned to Neji.

"How do you and Sasuke have sex?" He asked. He was pretty sure Neji and Sasuke did it already.

"Well..." Neji said, frowning. "..Can I just say it was good?" Sakura gasped now.

"You guys even had sex already?" She asked.

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you have to give us details." Shikamaru said smirking.

"We did it under the shower." Neji said, shrugging.

"So who did who?" Ino asked, interested in the subject.

"What do you think?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"He did me and it was doggy style." Neji said, annoyed. "Chouji, truth or dare?" He probably had shocked the whole class now, but whatever.

Sasuke laughed at Neji now, who was looking annoyed. It was rather funny.

"Hmmm truth." Chouji said, who was eating chips.

"When was the last time you ate vegetables?" Neji asked, crossing his arms. He really was worried about the physical condition of the guy.

"Yesterday. We had a really big meal at home and it was delicious." Chouji answered, munching on his chips.

"He eats 'everything'." Shikamaru told Neji.

Neji frowned.

"So how much do you eat on a day?" He asked.

"A lot." Chouji said. "My turn. Kiba. Why do you bark and scratch?" He asked and then grabbed another pack of chips.

"I didn't even say if I wanted to do truth." Kiba said. "I choose for dare."

"Oh crap. Well fine. Bark." Chouji said and looked at Kiba. Everyone turned silent now.

"...Do you think I'm some kind of dog or something?" Kiba asked, pulling up an eyebrow. He then shrugged, as he barked once.

"You certainly act like one." Chouji said shrugging.

"Just ignore him Kiba." Shikamaru said.

"Act normal." Kiba said, huffing.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Kiba asked with a smug look on his face.

"Dare." Shikamaru said. He figured he shouldn't play a truth with Kiba. "What did you have in mind?"

"Strip." Kiba said, smirking widely now.

Shikamaru pulled up an eyebrow now.

"If you wanna see me naked you can just say so. Can I at least put something in front of my dick then?" He asked.

"Sure, a sock or something." Kiba said, shrugging. Some people were groaning now.

"How about your backpack, I don't think anyone beside you wants to see what I have." Shikamaru said as he pulled off his shoes and socks, and soon enough his shirt and pants were gone as well. He got up and grabbed Kiba's backpack, holding it before him and then pulled off his underpants.

"Happy?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Kiba, still lazily.

"Very." Kiba said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh god." Neji muttered, as he just looked at his knees. He so didn't have to see that. A lot of girls were silently staring at Shikamaru's body though. No one had expected him to be... this muscular, thin and well.. yeah. Hot.

"...Well now I know why Kiba wants Shikamaru." Ino said, still amazed.

"You all just assume I don't do anything." Shikamaru said. "Can I dress again? You can drool all over me at home." He asked Kiba.

"I keep you to that." Kiba said, laughing a little.

"Fine." Shikamaru said and smirked then pulled on his clothes again.

"Well well, I think that was enough for tonight. It's late, so go on home everyone! I don't want any parents to get angry with the school board." Kakashi said.

Some people let out annoyed sounds. When they started to like it, Kakashi decided to stop it. Neji though, stood and pulled Sasuke up as well.

"Was about time." He said. "Let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned at Neji.

"Err, ok." He said. "See you guys later." He told Shikamaru and Kiba, then he and Neji walked off. "Why the rush man?"

"Because I'm tired man." Neji said, pulling up his eyebrows as he looked at Sasuke. "Do you have a problem with me wanting to leave?"

"No, but it was almost like you didn't enjoy it." Sasuke said. "What's your problem?"

"I didn't really enjoy Shikamaru's striptease no." Neji said, shrugging. "For the rest it was fine."

Sasuke laughed now.

"Well he did have a nice body. I think all the girls enjoyed it." He said.

"I guess yeah." Neji said, frowning. "It was awkward."

"I thought it was pretty hot." Sasuke said smirking.

"Oh you didn't." Neji said. "Mind your words, I might not ever have sex with you again."

"Oh, jealous now? Don't worry, I still think you're body is just perfect." Sasuke said and smirked even more.

"As long as it's more perfect then Shikamaru it's fine." Neji said, rolling his eyes. "But you know I look damn much better than him."

"Yeah yeah. Idiot." Sasuke said laughing a little and then grabbed Neji's hand. "Don't worry, you're far more perfect then anyone."

"Good." Neji said, smirking, as he pinched into Sasuke's hand a little.

"So.. Neji.. Do you feel the same way as I do?" Sasuke asked.

"..Well.. I guess I'm starting to feel like it." Neji said.

".. Because... I really think you're special.. You know.. Whatever." Sasuke mumbled.

"Can it be that you think it's special because you never have been this close to a human before?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"..No.. No I wondered about that myself. I like that you're human but I just... like you." Sasuke said, "If you were a vampire or something else... I would have still liked you this way."

Neji slightly smiled now.

"Thank you." He then said. "I still have to get used to you, but I feel more comfortable with you every day. And I like you more too."

Sasuke smiled a little.

"..That's good." He said. "I liked tonight."

"Good." Neji said, smirking. "I knew you'd like it."

"It was a real good break from the usual nights I spend alone." Sasuke said. "I wanted to get drunk though."

"Then you should've told me so." Neji said, snorting. "Idiot."

"Well you wanted to go home or something." Sasuke said and suddenly stopped and turned around, holding Neji by the arms. "I can get drunk next time."

"If that's really such a great wish of yours." Neji said, bringing up his eyebrows.

"I wanna do it some time. But can I transport us home now?" Sasuke asked. "I want you to be safe."

"That's fine Sasuke." Neji said as he gave Sasuke an assuring smile.

"Ok." Sasuke said. He then gave Neji a kiss on the lips, before transporting them. He really wanted to go to bed.

* * *

Earlier that night, Itachi was making his daily walk in the forest. It always made him even calmer then he was and he got time to think. He was now thinking about the war between the two kinds of vampires. He was worried. He was worried about the power of the other group. They were getting stronger every day, and now they were hunting after ways to get even stronger, like taking Neji away with them. It was making the hairs in Itachi's neck stand up. He hoped he and his family would last long enough to be able to defend their house and with that, Neji. The boy didn't deserve it to be kidnapped like that. Itachi walked over a small path and went to the left when he came across a crossway. The twigs on the ground were cracking as he stepped onto them, and the rustling of the leaves on the trees made the relaxing sound complete. Itachi sighed. He sometimes wished he could just sit in the forest, in peace and rest.. but he knew he'd only rest when the others were safe too and the war was no more. He wouldn't rest until everything was over. Itachi looked up as he heard a twig crack somewhere behind him. As he turned around and saw nothing, he wondered if he was imagining things. All this stuff was going on, it made him tired. He really should rest soon. But again he heard the sound, this time from the opposite direction, and he started to worry. Would he have a reason to worry or were it just animals sneaking up on him?

As Itachi turned to walk again though, suddenly he was smacked to the ground and kept there by something very heavy. The person or thing that was holding him down growled. Then voices were heard.

"Hurry up and take him to the dungeons!" One of the voices yelled. There were people coming from all around Itachi, more and more people started to hold him down. They were overpowering him.

Itachi started to think like mad, realizing that these guys were going to take him hostage. This probably had something to do with his father. Itachi struggled and suddenly managed to kick one in the face. As they were distracted, he changed into a bat and started to flee. He knew he had absolutely no chance against this many vampires.

Half of the vampires now turned into bats, attacking Itachi so long, until he was forced to become human again, otherwise threatened to be torn apart. Then the other half practically jumped on top of Itachi, one of them grabbing a stone. Before Itachi could do anything, he smashed it against Itachi's head, throwing him to the ground.

Itachi let out a groan as he fell down and immediately started to see spots. The last thing he realized, was that he was being tied up. After that realization, he immediately passed out into a world of darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

When Itachi woke up from a world of darkness, he was immediately harshly greeted by cold air on his skin. Not feeling like opening his eyes yet, he let his ears, nose and skin do the work. He heard some droplets of water falling down onto the ground in a slow pace, he felt cold, which told him most of his clothes were gone and he was laying on a stone floor, he heard people talking from a distance, the sounds echoed on the walls, which told him he probably was in a dungeon. Itachi let out a groan as he felt a headache becoming stronger and stronger, and he also felt some pain in his stomach. He remembered the attack. He must be in the secret hide-outs of the other vampires. He kept laying on the floor as he heard some footsteps coming closer to the place he was laying, and decided to keep on acting that he was asleep. A surprise attack would be useless, he was in enemy territory, not to mention that his arms and feet were bound. He was helpless like a little baby.  
Someone suddenly pulled Itachi up and pushed him against the bars of the cell. A blonde guy looked at Itachi with bright blue eyes. The guy opened his mouth to say something but then looked at Itachi confused.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the other guy, who was just staring at him. The other didn't look like someone evil at all, Itachi noticed. He probably could be very strict and he looked like a guy who would get angry very fast. But more things, he couldn't think of.

The guy looked at Itachi some longer before letting him go and turning Itachi around. He undid Itachi of the rope around his hands and then pushed a plate with food in his hands.

"What's your name?" He asked, almost demanding it.

"...Itachi." Itachi said, as he just looked at the guy, just keeping the plate in his hands. It wasn't like he'd easily move somewhere now, his feet were still tied.

The guy kept silent and then nodded his head.

"Eat or you'll starve to death." He said and in the mean time looked at Itachi intensely, as if investigating him.

Itachi shrugged as he sat down onto the bench that was standing in the cell they were in.

"So why me?" He then asked. He still wondered why those guys had picked him to capture. "Was it coincidence, or was it planned?"

The guy looked around and then sighed.

"Planned." He said, once he was sure there was no one around. "I'm Deidara by the way."

Itachi tied his hair back with a small piece of rope he wore around his wrist, and then started eating.

"So why?" He asked, before he took in his spoon for the first time this morning, evening or whatever. He had no idea what the time was. There were no windows.

"Because you're the leader's son of course. The oldest. The one who is going to take over." Deidara said.

"Ah." Itachi said, nodding. "So they're planning to kill me, or they're planning to get something else they want, threatening my father to kill his heir?"

"The last thing. But I don't think they'll hesitate to kill you anyway. They want that guy with the scent." Deidara answered.

Itachi let out a sigh.

"I already feared that they were trying to get him harder then we thought." He then said, as he shook his head. He wondered why the guy told him this much though.

"They want to have him, but they're using you to get your father to his knees as well. To pressure him." Deidara said.

"Ah." Itachi said, frowning. "Who is after the one with the scent? Your king?"

"The boss." Deidara answered. "I can't tell you about him."

"Is he the one almost no one has the right to speak to?" Itachi asked. "The man behind the closed doors, I presume?"

"Yes he is. I have actually never seen him." Deidara answered, nodding.

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding. He then looked at Deidara. "Are you supposed to be telling me this much?"

"..I am.. not." Deidara said. "I'm sorry."

"Well you don't need to apologize to me, it's only useful if I get to know more about the enemy hm." Itachi said, shrugging, as he finished his food. "Thanks for bringing me something to eat by the way."

"I was ordered to." Deidara said. ".. Do you need to know more?" He then asked, after hesitating for a while.

"Where is the exit?" Itachi dryly asked.

Deidara sweatdropped.

"That is something I cannot tell you." He said. "You're supposed to stay here."

"You know that I could release myself in a flash of the ties on my feet, kill you and run?" Itachi now asked.

"You could try, but there are at least ten guards waiting for you outside these dungeons." Deidara said. He sounded almost disappointed Itachi said something like that.

"Not a wise move, you mean." Itachi said, nodding, as he was thinking deeply. Perhaps he should stay nice to Deidara. He didn't know why, but the guy seemed to be nice to him.

"Right." Deidara said and kept silent for a while. He then moved closer to Itachi.

"You have some blood. Right here." He pulled his sleeve in his hand and wiped the blood of Itachi's forehead.

"Thanks." Itachi said, as he regarded Deidara silently. What was this guy up to?

"You are welcome." Deidara said and then pulled his hand back. "Is the food ok?"

"It was." Itachi said. "You made it?"

"Yes. But I was expecting someone... else. So it isn't quite.. well it's just crap." Deidara said. He was acting nervous.

"Who did you expect then?" Itachi asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"..Just not.. 'you'." Deidara said, frowning himself. He looked confused.

"Well you knew Uchiha Itachi was going to be in this cell." Itachi said, frowning a little too now. What was this guy talking about?

"..W-well yeah.. But." Deidara said, looking like he was spacing out. "You're.. you're.. you know." Trying to hint Itachi in what he meant.

"...Of the other kind?" Itachi asked. He might be really smart, but at this moment, he had absolutely no clue what Deidara was talking about.

"Well that I already knew." Deidara said, sweatdropping once again. "No you're.. well.. 'attractive'." He looked at Itachi intensely, hoping he would get the picture now.

"So you expected a fat ugly man?" Itachi asked, bringing up one of his elegant eyebrows again. What a... strange guy.

"No! Jeez are you stupid?" Deidara said now, glaring at Itachi. "You do something with me.. like.. well you know. Think." He demanded.

"You can just say it too." Itachi said, a little annoyed that Deidara called him stupid.

"Well fine." Deidara said, rolling his eyes. "You're the one. You know, where the heart belongs to blabla, well you're it."

"You sure?" Itachi said, as he frowned really deeply. Oh great. Now the enemy was even going to fall in love with him.

"Of course I'm sure." Deidara said. "I'm not stupid."

"You never know right." Itachi said, shrugging. "You're a blonde after all."

Deidara's mouth practically dropped to the floor and he then glared at Itachi. He then pulled Itachi up, making him drop his food and water, and bound him up again, throwing him to the ground.

"Thanks a lot, asshole!" He yelled.

Itachi closed one eye when he slammed down onto the floor. Ouch.

"I didn't call you stupid you know." He then said. Damn. What a feisty guy.

He suddenly regretted teasing Sasuke about Neji being mean to him. Deidara was very similar to Neji, the two of them could probably become good friends if they'd ever meet. He really should choose his words carefully.

"You said I was blonde, that's pretty much the same." Deidara snapped.

"Not true." Itachi said.

"Yes it is." Deidara snapped. He then pulled Itachi up so he was sitting. "Now say you're sorry."

"What's wrong with you, seriously?" Itachi asked, frowning again.

"Nothing is wrong with me except for that you're here." Deidara snapped.

"What do you do in this prison anyway?" Itachi asked now.

"I came to bring you food." Deidara said, huffing.

"I mean in general." Itachi said. "Do you bring every prisoner food in here?"

"Yes I do. That's my job." Deidara said. "What's it to you?"

"I'm only showing some interest Deidara." Itachi said, as he looked at Deidara calmly.

Deidara kept silent now as he stared at Itachi's eyes.

"..How'd you get those eyes?" He asked.

"Everyone in my family has them." Itachi answered, a little surprised Deidara was interested in his eyes. "They've been passed down for ages."

"Oh... They're really pretty." Deidara said as he suddenly sat down before Itachi, gazing into his eyes. They were about 6 inches apart now.

Itachi frowned, as he sat back a little. He had never liked it to be this close to someone. What was so special about his eyes anyway?

"Perhaps you see more in them then others do." Itachi said, answering his own question. If he really was the one the other's heart longed to be with, Deidara might see him different then he was.

"Well maybe, but your eyes are almost art." Deidara said, still gazing in Itachi's eyes, and then noticing how close they actually were. He swallowed, because to him, it felt good.

Itachi moved back a little more, until he was pressed against the wall. Or at least very close to it.

"Why?" He then asked. "They're only black."

"...Well they're pretty." Deidara said and then coughed, getting up. "Sorry." At that moment, some guards came walking to the cell, opened it and pulled Itachi up.

"Tell us about your leader." One of them snapped as the other held Itachi painfully by the throat.

Itachi frowned even deeper. Well this was a turn of events.

"Why would I?" He asked. He didn't show a hint of pain on his face. But it was painful.

"You're in enemy territory now, youngling." The third commented. "It wouldn't be wise to go in against us. Scram, Deidara."

"I'm not going anywhere." Deidara said. "I was ordered to feed him so I will."

"Well? Are you gonna talk or what?" The one holding Itachi snapped and squeezed Itachi's throat harder.

"Well the food is gone, isn't it?" One of the guards snapped to Deidara. Itachi just coughed, and just looked at the guys. He didn't do anything nor said anything.

"No it's on the floor and he's going to eat it." Deidara walked to the dropped plate, and started to put the food back on.

"He's not gonna talk just because of a little physical damage you know. You should leave him now and think of a way to attack him mentally. He's the son of their leader for crying out loud." He said.

"Deidara, go mind your own business." One of the guards snapped to Deidara. "These are orders of 'him'." Itachi started to see some spots now. He wouldn't give in of course, but this was kind of annoying. Passing out because his throat was being clenched shut.

"Well as you can see he won't talk, so you might as well just go back to the boss and tell him he won't talk." Deidara said, glaring at the others.

"You know what, we'll just tell the boss that you interrupted us in our work." One of the guards sneered. "He isn't very fond of you already anyway, perhaps he'll finally decide that you don't belong here and send you away. Or even better, get rid of you."

"Well you go do that now. Once you're done telling him that, tell him you failed in getting information as well. Because he just passed out." Deidara said, giving Itachi a look saying he should just play along.

Itachi gave Deidara a confused look, not getting why he should act like he passed out. He didn't get why he was saving Deidara's ass either, when he let his body slump down and closed his eyes. What was the moron doing?

"Deidara." The biggest of the three of them said, narrowing his eyes to Deidara. "Because you were whining against us and keeping us from doing our work, we were distracted and didn't look at our prisoner anymore. If you had left when we told you to, he would still be awake now. So one last warning, scram. We'll just slap him awake again, or feed him the poison we're carrying with us to keep him awake."

"Well tough luck, I'm not going." He said and sat down on the small bench now. "I've done worse then this and I'm still here, so obviously, I am doing something right. Now you scram, before I call Sasori and tell him you were bothering me."

"Fine." The leader of the three said, while the others glared at Deidara. "The boss will be very pleased to hear you send us away while we were supposed to get information out of him."

"Ok bye." Deidara said and gave them a cocky, fake smile. The three growled and they walked away, one of them throwing Itachi to the ground, before he left. Once they were gone, Deidara pulled Itachi up again.

"You ok?" He asked.

Itachi opened his eyes again, and nodded, as he coughed once.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." He said, nodding once again.

"Ok good. Sorry about that." Deidara said, looking at Itachi. "They're assholes."

"Why are you even with these vampires?" Itachi asked, frowning. "And can I drink some of that blood?" He moved his head to the bottle Deidara was holding.

"What's your blood type?" Deidara asked. "And I'm here because I belong here."

"AB." Itachi said. "Were you born here?"

"Yes I was." Deidara said nodding and handed Itachi the bottle. "You are lucky. I have AB as well."

"Why is that lucky for me?" Itachi asked, frowning. "I'm not going to drink your blood or something."

"Because it's my blood, the stuff I drink. So." He then sat down before Itachi and put the bottle to his lips. "Open up."

"What?" Itachi asked, as he immediately pushed his head back. "Is that your blood in that bottle?"

"No." Deidara said, rolling his eyes. "You really are stupid. I drink AB too. So I caught some animals and drained their blood so I could drink it. So it is 'my' blood, but it's not mine as in out of my body. Got it?"

"Then at least say it's my blood 'type', moron." Itachi snapped. How dare this blonde guy call him stupid?

"Well it's my blood as well." Deidara said, huffing again. "Now just open your mouth and drink it."

"It's not, it would only be your blood if you put your own blood in that bottle." Itachi said, but opened his mouth when Deidara pressed the bottle against his lips. He had to admit, the blood tasted great.

Deidara poured the blood into Itachi's mouth letting him drink. Once Itachi was done, Deidara pulled the bottle away and stared at Itachi's lips. A tray of blood made it's way down over Itachi's chin and before Deidara could stop himself, he had moved forward and licked the blood off.

Itachi was once again frowning. Because of what Deidara was doing, and because it actually felt good too.

Deidara quickly pulled back as he noticed what he was doing and looked away blushing.

"Sorry.." He said ashamed.

"Doesn't matter." Itachi said, shrugging. This was getting more weird every minute. And what was that feeling in his chest? He looked at Deidara now, looking into those deep blue eyes. He suddenly felt confused. What was that feeling? Why did he suddenly like those eyes so much? Why did he feel like getting closer all of a sudden and kiss those pink lips?

Deidara looked at Itachi and swallowed. He then wiped the remaining part of blood on Itachi's chin off with his fingers.

"It was just because you're.. you know." He said.

"I know." Itachi said, nodding. Could it be that... No, it couldn't. Right? It never, ever, happened that the two persons whose hearts longed to be together actually found each other.. and that they were of the same sex was even more unlikely.

Deidara stared at Itachi and then suddenly grabbed Itachi's head and kissed him full on the lips. It wasn't really a rough kiss, just a needy one.

Itachi was sure he'd never been more surprised in his whole life then at this moment. The kiss was unexpected, but himself kissing back was even more surprising. He didn't get it anymore. What was going on?

Deidara inched closer as he kept kissing Itachi, before his eyes fluttered open and he realized once again what he was doing. He pulled away, once again bright red.

"..I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm s... wait.. why did you kiss back?" Deidara asked frowning.

Itachi was red too now.

"...Yeah." He then said. He didn't knew if he wanted Deidara to know.

"But why..?" Deidara asked. He suddenly looked hopeful as he stared at Itachi intensely again.

"..Well.. Deidara I don't want to rush things, but.. I think we're going to be in history books." Itachi then said. Deidara should know. "...I think I feel the same as you do. We might be one of the first ones who well.. you know. Found the ones both hearts long to."

Deidara was silent now as he stared at Itachi in utter shock. He wasn't able to say anything for at least a minute.

"..W-well.. you 'think' or you 'know'?" He asked, stuttering a little. That was a little overwhelming.

"...I know." Itachi said. The moment he had said it, he knew it was really true. He and Deidara belonged together. Although he didn't even knew him, his heart didn't want anything else but being with Deidara.

"W-well I'm a little... confused now." Deidara said thinking. ".. I didn't think that ever happened.."

"Me neither." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "To be honest, I didn't really want to meet you. Because of my position, I don't want people growing close to me. Others might misuse those relationships."

"Oh. So maybe I should go then?" Deidara said. It was obvious he was disappointed to hear that.

"You know as much as I do that I don't want that." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "I was afraid of meeting you because I knew I wouldn't be able to say no to you, and the bond would exist. It would have been better if we had never met."

Deidara now glared at Itachi and then got up.

"Well if that's how you feel, pretend we never did." He snapped, obviously upset about those words.

"I just don't want you to be in danger because of who I am." Itachi said, as he glared back at Deidara.

Deidara let out an angry laugh.

"Oh how nice of you." He snapped. "I've gotten myself in more danger then you could ever bring me. 'I' am glad we met, but you are obviously not. So forget about it."

"Don't blame me for not knowing things you never told me." Itachi said.

"Yes well now that you know you can't possibly put me in more danger then I would myself, what do you wanna do?" Deidara asked, not calmed down at all, but at least trying to keep his cool.

"It would be my responsibility to keep you safe and I would feel horrible if you'd be hurt." Itachi said.

Deidara rolled his eyes and sat down in front of Itachi.

"Well I just told you I put myself in danger all the time and there is nothing you are gonna do about that. I'm not your pet, I am nobody's responsibility. I asked you what you wanna do with this, so answer it." He said.

"I don't know ok." Itachi said. "You're not the only one confused here."

"Well I know what I wanna do." Deidara said and huffed. Itachi really was annoying.

"Which is?" Itachi asked.

"I wanna get to know you. And I wanna make sure you're getting out of here." Deidara said.

"What's the use in getting to know me while you're going to help me escape?" Itachi asked.

"Because I'm gonna go with you of course." Deidara said, once again rolling his eyes. He then suddenly tapped his fist softly on Itachi's head. "Are you sure there is something in there?"

Itachi just gave Deidara a glare now.

Deidara smirked now.

"It was just a joke. But I am coming with you." Deidara said. "I don't like it here anyway."

"You really don't fit in here." Itachi commented.

"You don't even know me, so how can you tell." Deidara said.

"Well you're everything but evil, the others are." Itachi said, shrugging.

"I guess... Well it's not a coincidence the boss and the others don't like me hm." Deidara said smirking.

"I can understand." Itachi said, nodding. "And your family?"

"They all died." Deidara said. "I don't have family anymore."

"So you were adopted or were you raised by them, here?" Itachi asked.

"I was raised here, but I was four when they died." Deidara answered. "The rest just tried raising me. Guess they failed hm." He laughed a little.

"You probably have a strong will." Itachi said, nodding. He moved his fingers a little. They were getting numb because Deidara hadn't really been soft on tying him up.

Deidara noticed it and then undid Itachi of his ropes, leaning closer to Itachi to reach it.

"Maybe." He said. "Sorry for tying you up."

"Doesn't matter." Itachi said and then grabbed Deidara and pulled him on top of him. A flush of lust went through him as he moved Deidara to sit onto his lap, and kissed him roughly. What was happening to him?

Deidara gave out a soft moan as Itachi did this and instinctively put his arms around Itachi's neck and sat down better. He started kissing back now, never having expected Itachi would do something like this.

Itachi moved his hands through Deidara's long hair. He'd never, ever felt so attracted to someone. It was like he had been hit by something and had fallen in love with Deidara within a second. He kissed Deidara even deeper, wanting to feel everything and wanting to taste him as good as possible.

Deidara held Itachi's back tightly, almost digging nails in his flesh. He closed his eyes and kissed back, liking the taste of Itachi. It was a little weird that they did this so soon, but who cared.

Itachi kept kissing Deidara until he heard some footsteps. He quickly broke the kiss.

"Quickly, tie me up again and act like nothing happened." He then said. He frowned. Shit, was he that protective already?

Deidara looked at Itachi a little flustered, but then did as Itachi said and bound him up again. He then got up and looked angry.

"Well that is all you'll get today." He said, hoping to fool the person walking into the dungeons.

"But I'm still not on full energy." Itachi complained, just when a guard passed the cell.

"Well tough luck, you are not supposed to be on full energy. Now stop your whining." Deidara snapped. When he saw the guard stopping in front of the cell, Deidara glared at him.

"What do you want asshole?" He asked annoyed.

"Wow calm down, jeez." The guard said as he continued walking, grumbling something about Deidara getting angry too fast.

Deidara glared at the guy leaving and once he was sure the guard would not come back, he practically jumped back on top of Itachi, kissing him. That guy was too irresistible.

Itachi smirked as he kissed Deidara back again. Hm. Perhaps his stay here wouldn't be that unpleasant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks KittyChan for pointing out this chapter was missing! :)  


* * *

**The next evening, Sasuke was coming home. He entered his house and hung up his coat. Once he walked into the living room, he spotted Neji and sat down next to him.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"Hey." Neji said. "Just reading something." He showed Sasuke his book now. "You're late. Had detention again?"

"Yes, shut up." Sasuke said. "The teachers just don't like me. Put that book away."

Neji pulled up an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke.

"Are you playing terror on purpose?" He then asked.

"I'm not playing terror. I don't even know what that means." Sasuke said.

"Just about you telling me to shut up and then ordering me around, it didn't sound nice." Neji said, as he put away the book again. He then gave Sasuke a slight kiss on the mouth, before leaning back onto the couch again and sighing. "I'm hungry." He commented.

"We're going to eat soon I think." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji back up and close to him.

"And sorry about terrorizing you." He did slightly roll his eyes though.

Neji smirked slightly, while he put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're forgiven." He then said. The door to the living room opened and Fugaku came walking in, obviously hungry as well, because he started setting the table already.

Sasuke put an arm around Neji and looked at his father.

"Wow, you must be hungry. Have you heard from Itachi?" He asked. Itachi had been missing all day. Sasuke thought he was just walking outside somewhere, so he hadn't made a big deal out of it.

"I think he's in his room, sleeping, or something." Fugaku said, shrugging. "Your mom's almost done making dinner, can you call Itachi for me?"

"Fine." Sasuke said as he got up and walked to the stairs. "Itachi, dinner's almost ready!" He yelled. Itachi should come down now. Sasuke sat down at the table as he saw his mother bringing the food.

"Dinner's ready." She said happily.

Neji got up and sat down next to Sasuke. Fugaku was just done setting the table, and sat down at the table as well. He then heard some mail being delivered and got up to get it. Neji meanwhile let out a relieved sigh. It was just some pasta.

"Take whatever you like ok?" Mikoto said and glared at the stairs. "Itachi, come down! Now!" She yelled, a little confused. Itachi was always on time.

Neji nodded as he took some of the food and put it onto his plate. It had been long since he ate something normal. Fugaku meanwhile walked into the room again, opening the letter. He sat down and started to read it.

"Oh I can't believe Itachi. ITACHI!" Mikoto yelled. "He is never late and now I made something he likes, he chooses to take his time. I really don't-" Mikoto ranted, but was interrupted by her husband.

"Mikoto." Fugaku just said, as he was staring at the letter. Neji looked up and when he saw the look on the face of Sasuke's father, he frowned at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged at Neji, not knowing what was going on. He stared at his father as well.

"What is it?" Mikoto asked, still annoyed as she put the pasta on her plate.

"...Itachi's not home." Fugaku muttered, still staring at the letter. The expression on his face showed that he was confused. Or at least not believing what was being said in the letter.

"What? How do you know?" Mikoto asked. She was starting to get worried.

"What's in the letter dad?" Sasuke asked.

"The others have him." Fugaku said, almost whispered.

"What?" Mikoto asked shocked.

"What do you mean 'the others have him'? Itachi can't have been caught." Sasuke said.

"They have kidnapped him and only want to exchange them for Neji." Fugaku said through gritted teeth. He then tossed the open letter onto the table. "As proof they send us some of his hair and his blood." There was a small monster with some blood in it laying on top of the letter now, together with some of Itachi's hair. It was clear that Itachi really had been taken captured. Neji now frowned. They wanted him that badly? He felt really guilty now. Should he go to those guys to just.. give himself away?

".. But Itachi is far too strong." Sasuke said in unbelief.

"Oh no.. We have to do something Fugaku." Mikoto said, clearly upset.

"If Itachi gets attacked by twenty of them, he won't be able to win." Fugaku said to Sasuke, and sighed. "I know Mikoto.. I know. They won't be soft on him."

"...Perhaps it's better to change him for me?" Neji asked.

"Hell no." Sasuke snapped to Neji.

"We're not trading you Neji. No matter how much we love Itachi, that is just not an option." Mikoto said stern, but she was still worried.

"Why not, they're probably torturing him." Neji said, frowning now.

"Do you think they won't torture you?" Fugaku said.

"Yeah Neji, I told you what would happen." Sasuke said.

"It's just not an option. Fugaku I think it is time for a meeting." Mikoto said.

"I think so too." Fugaku said. "We need to decide what to do with Neji. He can't stay with us, he has to be kept somewhere safe. If they can even get their hands on Itachi, they'll have Neji in no time."

"Well we can't exactly lock him up somewhere." Sasuke said.

"We just need to discuss it at a meeting. Soon." Mikoto said.

"I'll make sure we have a meeting tomorrow evening." Fugaku said, nodding, as he started eating.

Mikoto nodded and started eating as well. Sasuke gave Neji a quick glance and then did the same. He hoped Itachi would be ok. And the meeting wouldn't turn out to be locking Neji away.

Neji bit his lip. He suddenly wished he was a vampire as well, so he could at least defend himself against those other guys.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and stroke his hand for a second.

"We need to talk after dinner." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"Why?" He asked. Meanwhile, you could see Fugaku was stressing. He was constantly dropping his food when he brought it to his mouth with his fork, and he was looking at his plate like it was his worst enemy.

"Calm down honey." Mikoto softly said to her husband. She hadn't taken a single bite herself though.

"We just need to talk. I'll tell you why when we're in my room." Sasuke said.

Fugaku shook his head now, and then he stood.

"The meeting has to be tonight." He then said. "I'm going to call everyone together."

Sasuke looked at his father, who now left the room and then took Neji's hand, pulling him with him to his room.

"There will be a meeting, so I have to talk to you before that." Sasuke said.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Neji asked, frowning even deeper. He pried his hand away from Sasuke's grip though.

"Well.. First of all, I know you wanted something just now." Sasuke said. "What was it?"

"...What?" Neji asked. What was Sasuke talking about 'now'?

"You just wanted something. I forgot to tell you I can feel your emotions sometimes. But you just wanted something, really badly. So what was it?" Sasuke asked again.

Neji once again frowned. This was getting more weird every minute.

"Well, I wanted to be a vampire for a moment, so I could defend myself against the others." He then said, shrugging.

"Well ok.. Well that was what I wanted to talk about. Maybe you should.. you know. Become a vampire as well." Sasuke said.

"No." Neji said, as he shook his head. "I don't want that."

"Well why not?" Sasuke asked. "It would save you. Because you would be someone else's."

"You mean 'you' want to claim me or something?" Neji asked, as he sat down onto Sasuke's bed.

"Well.. I don't know.. I'm just saying it would be safer." Sasuke answered, looking at Neji.

"Why?" Neji asked. "They could still force me to stay with them, right?"

"No, because the one that's your partner can call you back." Sasuke said. He then sat down, sulking a little. It was obvious Neji did not want to ever be his partner.

"I don't want to be bound to someone like that already." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"Fine, then be in danger." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Don't be like that now." Neji said, frowning.

"I'm not acting like anything." Sasuke muttered, looking away.

"Sasuke, come on." Neji said, giving Sasuke a slight glare. "We're not even boyfriends, right?"

"Right. Because you obviously don't want to be." Sasuke said. "What am I to you, a nice fuck while you're stuck here?"

"Of course not." Neji said, frowning. "What I'm trying to say is that we're nothing officially already. We could be, of course, but me becoming a vampire or your partner is really serious."

"Yeah well, you'd rather be caught then become my partner, that says more then enough. Just say it Neji." Sasuke said.

"Seriously Sasuke, stop it." Neji said, starting to get annoyed. "Don't act like a love sick pansy."

"Pfft whatever." Sasuke hissed. Great, now Neji was annoyed or something. "But tell me this Neji, what exactly is it you want from me?"

"I don't know that Sasuke, because I only know you for a week or two." Neji said, as he glared at Sasuke.

"Well you had sex with me and everyone knows we did. You kiss me when you see me and stuff and lean on my shoulder, so what the hell am I supposed to think Neji? Am I just supposed to let you act like that? Because if we're gonna do that, I want it to be because we're together. Not just because you feel like it." Sasuke said, glaring back.

"I don't just do that because I feel like it." Neji said, frowning. "I do see you as more then a friend, but you bring it like you want to marry already or something."

"No, but you're saying we're not even boyfriends." Sasuke said. "I've been trying to hint you into seeing that I want to at least be that, but you're too dumb to notice. I think 'you' think it's just always going to be like this, because you are afraid of even trying." Sasuke snapped.

"Excuse me, you think I'm dumb?" Neji asked, looking offended. "I'm not stupid, of course I've seen those hints, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. This soon."

"Well exactly! So what are you doing kissing me and having sex with me for then?" Sasuke snapped.

"I just told you a few seconds ago." Neji snapped. "Can I only kiss you and have sex with you and stuff when we're together?"

"Well then I'm just a fling and I don't want to be just a fling. Go find someone else for your needs." Sasuke snapped back.

"So you don't want to give me time to get to know you?" Neji snapped. "How nice of you."

"Sure, but I don't want to get attached and find out that you don't wanna try and all we did was have sex and kiss." Sasuke snapped.

"Why do you think I don't want to try?" Neji asked, frowning.

"You just said you don't even wanna be boyfriends yet. So all we will do is kiss and have sex and then you'll decide that you don't want to try a relationship and I will have spend my time thinking about you every second of the day for nothing." Sasuke snapped.

"You're not going into a relationship to see if it works out between the two of you, you get together when you're in love." Neji snapped back. "And I'm not in love with you yet."

"Well fine, then stop kissing me and figure it out!" Sasuke snapped and then grunted.

"Act normal." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke.

"You know me for two weeks already, so if you're not in love now, you are never going to." Sasuke snapped. "Nobody does that."

"Oh so now you're going to try to get me to pity you hm?" Neji snapped back. "Seriously, you're whining like a love stuck girl."

"Fine! Forget I said anything! Should we have sex now! That is all we do, and apparently to you that is 'getting to know each other'!" Sasuke snapped.

"You sound like a fucking retard right now." Neji snapped. "So you want me, even when I like you, to keep my distance and figure out how you work and shit before I show you I'm interested? Risk it that you might get taken by someone else? How could I know you would be 'this' sensitive and alike a girl, and in love that quick?"

"Maybe because I told you?" Sasuke snapped. "Remember that part about my heart longing to you and stuff? Rings a bell? Jeez Neji, I won't be taken by someone else, because the only one I want is you!"

"Well in 'my' world, it doesn't work like that." Neji snapped, rolling his eyes. "And if I'm really the only one you want, you should only be happy you're getting sex from me and I kiss you, because you're close to me then."

"Yeah well that will only be more horrible when you decide you don't want me." Sasuke snapped. "God never mind."

"So you just want me to cling to you or else I can fuck off because you'll be hurt?" Neji asked, crossing his arms.

"I want you to make up your mind so I know who I am supposed to be protecting. I said never mind, so never mind Neji. Forget I ever said anything." Sasuke said, turning away.

"So if I don't want to be your boyfriend you don't want to protect me anymore?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow.

"I'll be protecting you, but at least I know how to act then." Sasuke said. "Just drop it."

"Fine." Neji said as he rolled his eyes again and looked away.

"We have a meeting to attend." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji by the arm and dragged him out of his room. He had heard his father calling him.

"I think the time of dragging me by the arm is over Sasuke." Neji snapped as he yanked his arm back. "I can walk by my own and won't walk away anymore."

"Whatever." Sasuke snapped back and then walked downstairs, into the living room. All of his fellow vampires were there already.

Neji sighed as he followed Sasuke downstairs. He still felt a little uncomfortable with all those vampires in one room, but he was getting used to it. The vampires suddenly all gave each other a hand and stood in a circle.

"We're going to the gathering room now, everyone hold hands." Fugaku said, giving Neji a look which clearly meant 'do it or I'll do something to you'. Neji quickly took the hand of a vampire standing close too him. Within a few seconds, the world starting turning around and everything became dark, until they arrived in a dark room, only lightened by some candles on the wall. Neji quickly took a step back in shock when he saw more then three hundred vampires sitting in that room. It was a huge group. And it was like they were all staring at him hungrily.

Sasuke took a step to the left, making sure he was in front of Neji. He sure as hell didn't trust all of the vampires in this room. The group of vampires Neji had come with sat down at a giant table, and Sasuke pulled Neji next to him.

Neji unconsciously sat a little closer to Sasuke now.

"I think we were the last ones to arrive." Fugaku said, and cleared his throat. He was the only one still standing. "I called you all together for this urgent meeting. We have a problem. My son, Uchiha Itachi, has been taken prisoner by the other vampires. They only wanted Hyuuga Neji, the scented one, in exchange for him. We need to hide the boy somewhere safe, where the others won't be able to reach him. The leader of the other vampires will try to take over once they have Neji, and seeing your faces, he will succeed once he does that. He knows how huge the impact of Neji's scent is, and knows he can use it to bring us down to our knees."

"Well what do you suggest Fugaku? That scent is too strong to hide, any vampire can find him." One of the vampires sitting at the table said. Sasuke looked at Neji and sighed softly, taking Neji's hand under the table. He knew this must be uncomfortable.

"...Sorry." Neji whispered to Sasuke now. He was so confused by this all. He now realized that he had been overreacting against Sasuke that afternoon. There were more important things to worry about, Sasuke had been right.

"I don't know Mizume, I don't know." Fugaku honestly said. "You are right, no place would be completely safe for Neji. That's why we need to think of an alternative. Does anyone knows of a way to erase the scent? Or cover it?"

The room kept silent apart from a few whispers. Nobody seemed to know any way to do so.

"I don't think there is a way. We never heard of something like that before." Mikoto said. Sasuke in the mean time gave Neji a small smile and then focused on the meeting.

Fugaku blinked, a little at loss for words. He looked around the room. Suddenly, he let his eyes rest on a man in the back of the room. His face was hidden under a cap, but he clearly wore other clothes then all the other vampires in the room. Who was that?

"There has to be a way." Fugaku said.

Sasuke followed his father's gaze, letting his eyes rest on the man as well. That was a little odd.

"That is why were are here, to think of a way right?" One of the vampires said. When another one wanted to speak up though, Neji was suddenly grabbed from behind and the vampires were surrounded by hundreds of the others.

"What is this!" Mikoto yelled.

"Hello there." One of the vampires that had attacked Neji before said, smirking evilly, as he was standing in front of Sasuke. All the vampires that had come into the room carried weapons with them.

"Everyone get out of here!" Fugaku roared, knowing the attackers were with too many to be stopped. Immediately, vampires started disappearing. Neji meanwhile yanked himself loose, but was immediately grabbed by someone else again.

"Sa-" He tried to call Sasuke for help, but something was shoved into his mouth quickly, to prevent him from calling any help.

The guy holding Neji though, was suddenly kicked away, and when Neji turned to look, Mikoto was standing there.

"Go to Sasuke, now!" Mikoto yelled as she kept away another vampire. Sasuke now ran to Neji.

"We have to go Neji!" He said. The rest of the vampires got up and started to fight off the others, hoping for a way to escape.

Neji quickly grabbed the piece of cloth in his mouth and tossed it away, as he ran to Sasuke too. Another one came flying towards him, and he quickly dove to the ground, so the other went flying over him. He had to jump back and turn around for another few times, until he finally reached Sasuke and grabbed his arm. It was pure chaos. Fugaku was fighting like mad, helping everyone escape by fighting the attacking vampires off, and he was slaying as much as he could of them.

Sasuke grabbed Neji and pulled him away from more vampires that were attacking. He pulled Neji up in his arms and ran past the vampires. Being fast was an advantage now.

"Get Neji out of here Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled as she fought off vampires as well. It seemed like more and more vampires arrived to take Neji and attack.

Neji was in pure shock at all those vampires fighting. More vampires were changing into their vampire form, and they saw more and more blood. It was horrible.

Sasuke nodded at his parents, and then carried Neji with him, transporting to his home. He had to do what his parents told him and leave them behind. They would be alright.

"How did those guys know we were there?" Neji asked Sasuke, shocked

"I don't know." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "There was a masked guy, I think he had something to do with it. Are you ok?"

"I am." Neji said, nodding. "Don't worry. I'm worried about your parents though."

"Me too. They'll be fine I think. They're strong. My father is the head of our group." Sasuke said, looking in the direction of where the fight was going on.

"Ok..." Neji said, frowning.

"I hope so. I already feel so guilty about everything,"

"It's not your fault, you didn't ask for it." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "It's fine, this is just what happens."

"I hope they'll be ok though." Neji said, sighing, as he sat down onto the couch. He then looked at Sasuke. "..Sasuke, I want to tell you I'm sorry for what I said to you this afternoon."

"It's fine." Sasuke said, not wanting to talk about it again. He had more on his mind.

Neji nodded, understanding Sasuke wasn't willing to talk about this any longer.

"Perhaps we should warm up the food we didn't eat." Neji said.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke said as he paced through the room.

Neji looked at Sasuke. He could completely understand that. He wouldn't be hungry either if his parents were fighting against hundreds of other vampires.

"Sasuke." He said, as he stood and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He knew Sasuke needed him now.

"They have to be back soon." Sasuke said, trying to calm himself down. Even he knew his parents were in trouble, although they were really strong.

"They will." Neji said, nodding. "I'm almost sure of it."

"Well that's the problem. 'Almost'. You know how bad this is?" Sasuke asked. "They were with way more."

"I know." Neji said, sighing. "I saw it."

Sasuke just sighed now, staring at living room, hoping his parents would pop up. Instead, two vampires of the good side appeared. Sasuke frowned.

"Mister Uchiha, I have bad news for you." One of the two, a woman, said. She was frowning. You could see she had been fighting just a few seconds ago, since she was covered with blood, her clothes were torn and her hair was badly out of model. The man who was with her, probably her husband, looked the same.

"...I think you can better sit down." The man said, sighing.

Neji frowned now, as he grabbed Sasuke's hand a little more tighter. He knew very well what had happened to Sasuke's parents now.

Sasuke looked at the two, looking terrified. His heartbeat was racing and he.. he could pretty much guess what this was about.

"..I think I'll stand." Sasuke softly said. There was no way he would move a muscle now.

"...Five of the others were attacking your mother, and when one of them wanted to kill her and there was no way out, your father tossed himself in front of her.. and he died.." The woman said, looking at Sasuke. "Shortly after, they killed your mother too. I'm sorry..."

Sasuke stared at the two and then looked to the floor. Both of his parents.. died? Both? He could have handled one of them but.. both?

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke said, feeling his eyes water as he looked at the two vampires almost angry.

Neji looked at Sasuke full of compassion, and placed a hand on his shoulder, showing him he was there for him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." The woman said. Her red eyes were full of compassion as well. "I'm not kidding."

Sasuke stared at the floor for a little longer before turning around and racing to his room. He closed the door and locked it, sliding down onto the floor and covering his head with his arms. Now not only was his brother gone, but his parents were as well.. and they would never, ever come back.

"Thanks for telling us.. I'm going to Sasuke now." Neji said, nodding to the two, who nodded back to him. They were gone within a moment. Neji closed his eyes for a moment. Now Sasuke even lost his parents. Neji decided that Sasuke needed to have his brother back. He would go to the other vampires out of his free will and exchange himself. If he didn't Itachi could be killed, and perhaps even Sasuke as well. He couldn't let that happen.

Sasuke was still sitting in his room as he let his tears fall. This was just awful. It was stupid, why did this happen to him? He couldn't deal with this, he couldn't.

Neji now arrived at Sasuke's room and knocked the door.

"Sasuke.. can I come in?" He asked.

It was silent on the other side of the room for a while, before the door was unlocked. Sasuke made his way to his bed and dropped down on it, burying his head in his pillow.

Neji went in and then sat down next to Sasuke. He laid down next to him and hugged his back, while stroking through his hair.

"..Oh Sasuke..." He softly said. "..I'm so sorry for you."

Sasuke kept silent as he just cried. He felt alone. Even with Neji there, he felt like he was the only one left. And in a way he was.

".. I don't understand.." Sasuke softly said.

"...I know.. you never expected this to happen.." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a soft kiss on his cheek. He wanted Sasuke to see that he was not alone.

"Well why both! It would have been bad enough if it was one of them, why did they take both!" Sasuke suddenly yelled through his crying.

"Itachi's already gone and now they have to take mom and dad as well! This is so unfair!" He got of the bed, not knowing what to do anymore.

Neji frowned as he sat up, and looked at Sasuke. He knew he shouldn't say something right now. It had no use. He knew the answer and Sasuke did as well.

"It is unfair and I can't take it!" Sasuke yelled. "I can't be alone, I can't do it!" He threw his chair at the door, breaking it. He could care less though.

"..You will be able to take it Sasuke, and Itachi is still alive." Neji said. "And I'm here. You're not alone."

"Yes I am! They'll take you because.. because 'I'm' not strong enough to protect you! They'll kill Itachi now as well, because he is our leader now and I'll be alone! I can't take this!" Sasuke yelled as he started tossing things around. He had to get his anger out.

Neji just looked at Sasuke. Perhaps it was better to let Sasuke throw some stuff around. This was the best way for Sasuke to let his emotions out.

Sasuke was practically breaking everything in his room, not caring what his was.

"I can't take this!" He yelled once again. When everything he could toss was broken to pieces, he finally let himself crash down onto the ground, crying and sobbing.

Neji got up and walked to Sasuke, and hugged him again, stroking over his back.

Sasuke just grabbed Neji tightly, crying his heart out.

"..I want them b-back.." He cried.

"...I know Sasuke.." Neji softly said, sighing. "I know.."

Sasuke just cried for at least ten minutes after that, then finally calmed down a little.

"..I hate this.." He said, wiping away some tears. They just kept coming though.

Neji kept hugging Sasuke, feeling so bad for him. Poor Sasuke. Losing your parents on this age was so hard. Especially when you lost both.

"...Can I do something for you?" Neji asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Just stay here." He said. "This just sucks.."

Neji nodded again, still hugging Sasuke closely.

Sasuke let go of Neji a little now.

"..I wish there was still someone left.." He said.

"I'm sure Itachi'll come back." Neji said. He inwardly sighed. He really was going to do it. He would give Sasuke Itachi back. It would be the best. Perhaps he should go tonight already. Or at least tomorrow. "I promise you Sasuke, Itachi is going to come back."

"You can't know that Neji." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "We're not strong enough. The others have the upper hand now."

"You're right.. I think that it won't take long until they get me." Neji said. More people would die to protect him. But in the end, it would be useless. He'd be captured anyway.

"You won't be taken. I won't let that happen." Sasuke said, shaking his head again. "If I lose you too.. I don't know what I'll do."

Neji was silent. He immediately felt guilty. Damn. Sasuke was talking about not wanting to lose him... and he was going to leave him. But, Sasuke would get his brother back. That was all that mattered.

Itachi was laying on the cold floor, panting. His arms had been bend backwards so hard he had the feeling they were both broken, blood was coming out of a gap in his stomach, he was dizzy because his head had been bumped into the floor often, and he couldn't feel his feet anymore because they hadn't been released from the ties since the day he had been captured. He was trying to stay awake. He suddenly felt a little better, and started feeling better every second. He then knew why. Deidara was running towards his cell.

Deidara quickly opened the celldoor and rushed inside, pulling Itachi up and unbound him.

"Are you ok? Tell me you're ok.." He said worried, as he looked at Itachi.

"Now I am." Itachi managed to bring out, grinning a little. His voice was cracking though. He tried to move a little, but he was just too stiff for it now.

Deidara sat him down against the bars and gave him a soft kiss.

"Don't act like that now, you're hurt." He said and then pulled some bandages out of his robe. He started putting it round Itachi's waist, hoping it would do some good to the wound on his stomach.

"..I've had worse." Itachi said, as he kept looking at Deidara's eyes. Deidara's beautiful eyes. "..God Deidara, you're so beautiful.."

Deidara looked at Itachi, blushing a little and then smiled.

"..Thank you Itachi. So are you." He said and then finished bandaging Itachi and kissed him once again. "We have to get out of here soon."

"I thought that was impossible." Itachi said, as he looked at Deidara. "Thanks Dei."

"I told you I was getting us out of here right?" Deidara said. "You're welcome. I have an idea to get out of here."

"Tell me." Itachi said, listening closely now.

"Well, there is exactly half an hour tonight to get out of here. There is a meeting, something happened and the vampires are discussing it. Everyone's supposed to be there. So there won't be any guards. We can use that time to get to the sewers and then transport out of here."

"And knowing you, we have to go now, right?" Itachi asked, pulling up an eyebrow. It would be great to get out of here though.

Deidara smirked now.

"Yeah we do. The meeting starts in one minute so we should leave then." He said.

"Ok." Itachi said. "But wait, the sewers? Can we transport in there, and not here or something?"

"You can't transport here, I'm sure you tried. They put up barriers." Deidara said. "The sewers don't have that, so if you get to there, you're free."

"Alright." Itachi said. "Thank you Deidara."

"You are welcome." Deidara said. "Now let's go, they are gone." He pulled Itachi up by the arm now and opened the door of the cell.

"Ok." Itachi said, as he walked with Deidara. He was so thankful for Deidara. Once they were out of here, he'd make sure Deidara would get the best life he could get. After he had taught those bastards a lesson of course. Itachi was in for revenge. And he would have revenge soon. Very soon.

Right on the same moment, Neji was giving Sasuke a small kiss on the lips. Sasuke was sleeping, Neji thought Sasuke needed some rest so he had given Sasuke a glass of water, with sleeping pills in them. It was for Sasuke's own good. And he would have the chance to go of course. Neji now put a small letter on the spot he had been sleeping, in which he explained he had gone to the enemy to change himself for Itachi, so no more people would have to die. He knew that the others would probably win this war, but everything would be better then more people dying because of him. It had no use and he would be caught in the end anyway. Neji now left the room, nervous and scared, and within a few seconds, he was already walking into the forest. He had put his hair in a ponytail and he had made sure his neck was bare, so the other vampires, the evil ones, would smell him immediately. When he was in the middle of the forest, he stood still and swallowed.

"I want to give myself to you, in exchange for the freedom of Uchiha Itachi."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

_Right on the same moment, Neji was giving Sasuke a small kiss on the lips. Sasuke was sleeping, Neji thought Sasuke needed some rest so he had given Sasuke a glass of water, with sleeping pills in them. It was for Sasuke's own good. And he would have the chance to go of course. Neji now put a small letter on the spot he had been sleeping, in which he explained he had gone to the enemy to change himself for Itachi, so no more people would have to die. He knew that the others would probably win this war, but everything would be better then more people dying because of him. It had no use and he would be caught in the end anyway. Neji now left the room, nervous and scared, and within a few seconds, he was already walking into the forest. He had put his hair in a ponytail and he had made sure his neck was bare, so the other vampires, the evil ones, would smell him immediately. When he was in the middle of the forest, he stood still and swallowed. _

"_I want to give myself to you, in exchange for the freedom of Uchiha Itachi."He then said.. _

Just seconds after Neji had said that, the three vampires Neji had met before appeared.

"Really now?" The tall one said smirking. "And why do you want that hm?"

"I'm tired of you guys killing others to get me." Neji said. "Bring me to your leader. And if you won't release Itachi, I'll kill myself."

"Pfft, touchy hm. Fine, we don't have any problems with that." The thin one said and took Neji by the arm. They transported and once they had arrived, they were standing in a big hall. Someone was sitting on some kind of throne and the three vampires bowed.

Neji swallowed, trying to hide his fear, and then just walked forwards.

"Are you the leader?" He asked. He couldn't see the man though. He was hidden within the shadows. "I want you to free Uchiha Itachi, then I'll give myself to you and won't try to escape. Are you interested, or should I go again?"

The smallest of the vampires gasped. He then glared at Neji.

"Watch your tongue boy." He then hissed.

"Let the boy speak." The vampire on the throne said. "I won't hesitate to take you." He said to Neji, his fingers crooking a little because of Neji's scent.

"I want you to free Uchiha Itachi." Neji said, after he had been silent for a while. Take him? In what way did he mean that? Making him his partner? Sex? Or was he just talking about the kidnapping?

"Do you want us to leave, sir?" The smallest of the three asked.

"Oh no, you can stay. This will be over soon." The vampire said. "We will free Uchiha Itachi, you have my word. If you let me have you as my partner. Now."

Neji looked at the shadows and then nodded.

"Alright." He then said. He was so scared right now. He didn't show it, but he wished he was still in Sasuke's house right now.

The vampire was now suddenly in front of Neji, and before he could step back, his head was grabbed and then vampire bit Neji's neck, drinking his blood and making him his partner.

Neji opened his mouth and let out a soundless moan. He felt the vampire's teeth sink into his neck, making two small wounds, and then the vampire started sucking the blood out. It hurt so bad Neji started seeing spots. Out of instinct, he tried to push the guy away, who seemed to be coming closer every second. He started breathing faster as his head was being pushed back, so his neck was even more exposed then before, and he felt more and more dizzy. It still felt like the vampire was coming closer to him. Like they were in an embrace. A suffocating one.

The vampire held Neji tightly, until finally he had drank enough and a mark appeared on Neji's neck. The vampire pulled back slightly and smirked as some of Neji's blood dripped down his chin.

"Oh you really taste so good." He said.

Neji was panting by now, and looked at the man in who's arms he was laying right now, completely helpless. It was like all of his energy had been sucked out. The man had very strange eyes, they existed of lots of circles. The man was tall, and his hair was black. He looked exactly like a vampire. He was deadly pale as well, and his teeth were the sharpest he'd ever seen. So he had to spend the rest of his life with this man. He hoped the treatment wouldn't be as bad as Sasuke and his family had warned him for.

"Welcome. Partner." The man said as smirked at Neji. "Now that you are mine and there is no way back, I have to inform you that Uchiha Itachi has escaped, sadly."

Neji frowned deeply now. No.. that couldn't be true. But, seeing the face of that man... He felt all hope leaving him now. So it had all been for nothing..? With renewed energy, Neji suddenly yanked himself loose and walked backwards.

"So you tricked me." He snapped, still panting a little. The other three in the room were laughing a little now.

"Of course I did. You don't think I would give Uchiha Itachi away that easily did you? Oh how stupid you are." The vampire said and laughed. "There is no way 'you' will escape though."

"I will escape from you somehow." Neji said, as he was still walking away from the man.

"Well I don't think so. You see, you are bound to me now." The man said. "Forever, until the day one of us dies. There is no escaping."

Neji wanted to take a step back, but instead of stepping back, his body flew forwards and he landed in the middle of the other's arms.

"Then I'll kill you in your sleep." Neji snapped.

"Oh you won't be able to. No person can kill his partner. So forget about that." The man said. "You are my property now. And always will be."

"Trust me, we won't be together for a long time." Neji hissed, as he pushed the other off of him.

"You keep believing that." The man said. "With you, no one can stop me now."

"I hope that the scent got less strong now you made me yours." Neji grumbled.

"It didn't. Well you three go hunt down those Uchiha's or something." The man said to the three still in the room. "Or prepare everyone for another battle."

"Yes sir." One of the three said, and they quickly left the room, closing the doors behind them. Neji suddenly felt very aware that he was alone in one room with possibly the most dangerous vampire on earth. He had to admit that he actually felt a little uncomfortable right now.

"So are you going to lock me up?" Neji asked. He had no idea why, but he really wished to be locked up in a cell where no one would bother him, but would just bring him some food once in a while.

"Oh no. You will be at my side every second of the day. You are my precious weapon after all." The man said and caught Neji's chin between his fingers. "You will do as I say from now on."

Neji snatched his head loose, and looked away.

"And if I don't?" Neji asked, quickly making eye contact again. He didn't want this man to know he was actually afraid of him.

"Then I will hurt you 'and' the people you care about. The remaining two Uchiha's." The man said and smirked at Neji.

"I don't care if you hurt me, as long as you leave them alone." Neji said, annoyed now. "I'll obey you."

At that moment, someone knocked on the door of the hall.

"Sir, can I come in?" A voice asked.

"Good boy." The man said to Neji. "Come in."

The door opened and a slender man came walking into the hallway. He bowed at least four times. He was carrying a package with him, and handed it to the man, keeping his head low.

"As you requested, lord Dracula." He said. Neji now furrowed his brows and had to hold back a laugh. Dracula? What the hell? Was this man really called Dracula?

"Ah good." Dracula said and took the package from the man. "Leave." He said and once then man was gone, he gave Neji the package. "Put this on."

Neji looked at the man and opened the package. He saw that there was a dress like.. thing in it. Black. Just the color that didn't fit him well.

"I'm not going to wear this." He said, after he saw there was a golden ring in it as well, obviously meant to put his hair in a ponytail with.

"Oh really? I think those Uchiha's will be very pleased with that. Once they're send to their graves." Dracula said smirking.

Neji sighed now, as he shook his head.

"Fine." He then said. "Where can I change?" He was still thinking about that name. He'd ask about it later.

"Right here of course." Dracula said, smirking even broader. "And don't object, because you know it has no use."

Neji gave the man a cold glare, and stubborn as he was, he just pulled the thing over his head. It was too big for him anyway.

"There." He said.

"Hmm spicy huh. Well too bad." Dracula said and waved his hand, making Neji completely naked. The clothes Neji was supposed to wear were in his hands.

"..What are you doing?" Neji snapped, as he quickly put his hands in front of his crouch. Now 'this' was uncomfortable.

"You are naked now, so put those clothes on." Dracula said calmly, while looking at Neji's body.

"You're seriously freaking me out." Neji snapped as he grabbed the clothes out of Dracula's hands and put them on. He even put the thing into his hair.

"That is what I am supposed to do. Now come with me. Everyone should see that you are mine now." Dracula said.

"Can't I get shoes?" Neji asked, frowning. "Or underpants?"

Dracula moved his hand and Neji had shoes on.

"The underpants you have to without, of course." He said and smirked.

"What if the wind starts blowing, don't you want to be the only one who sees my ass?" Neji snapped, as he looked at the shoes. Which were some kind of leather boots. They looked like they came from the middle ages. The whole outfit did.

"No one will see your ass because the wind doesn't blow down here. So, stop your whining and do as I say." Dracula said. "You won't get out of this."

Neji just glared at the so called Dracula. What a pervert. The man probably just wanted to get under his robe as much as he could.

"Are you really called Dracula?" He then asked.

"To you and all the others I am." Dracula said, giving Neji a glare.

"So it's not your real name." Neji stated. He had no idea this subject was a sensitive one for the other. Or how much was behind it.

"It is my real name. I gave it to myself." Dracula said.

"If you give yourself a name it's not your real name." Neji said, shrugging.

"It is my real name, now shut your mouth." Dracula said.

Neji wanted to tell Dracula how nice he was for his partner, but decided to shut up. At least the guy wasn't as bad as he had thought and the others had told him. He had already known it couldn't be that bad. Of course it would be better if he was with Sasuke now, but he was sure his stay here wouldn't be horrible. The guy hadn't touched him, except for the biting. But that had been necessary. Neji realized he was a little tired right now. Probably because of the blood loss.

"..Can I sleep for a while?" He asked.

"Of course. After that, we will have a little fun together." Dracula said and once again smirked at Neji. They then suddenly were in a big room, with a large bed in it. And Neji, was once again naked.

Neji frowned now. He didn't get the guy anymore. He finally had put on those clothes, and now they were gone again? Neji looked at the other warily, and got under the sheets. When he laid down, he realized he really was tired. He noticed with another frown that his hair was still pushed up in a ponytail.

When Neji was laying nicely, suddenly Dracula was in front of him and was tracing circles over Neji's neck.

Neji unconsciously pulled the sheets over him a little more now.

"I wish you guys would stop touching my neck." He then said.

"Really? Maybe I should touch other things then." Dracula said and then pulled the sheets of Neji, pushing him down onto the bed.

"I thought you were going to let me sleep." Neji said, frowning.

"Well tough luck boy." Dracula said and then pushed Neji's hand to the bedpole, binding them up. He then did the same to Neji's other hand and to his legs. Once he was done he let his hands go down over Neji's body, scratching his nails into Neji's skin. He was smirking, and obviously enjoying it.

Neji bit his lip now. Shit. He shouldn't have complained about being tired. He let out a wince when he felt the wound in his neck pricking. It was still really painful. Far more then the scratching.

Dracula now let his nails scratch Neji's legs, then unbound them and then pushed them up. He started to squeeze Neji's butt tightly, not caring if his fingers slipped into Neji's entrance. He seemed to actually enjoy it.

"S-stop it." Neji groaned, not liking this harsh treatment. He looked around the room now, for distraction. He noticed a lot of shackles, gags and ropes were in the room. Did Dracula love bondage?

Dracula continued molesting Neji's butt as he bend forward and started biting on one of Neji's nipples. It didn't take long before he pierced one with his long sharp teeth.

Neji let out a startled and pained scream now. God, why did Dracula do that? Neji couldn't help himself anymore and kicked the other away.

"S-shit, why don't you immediately jam a piercing through it!" He snapped.

"Because that would be no fun at all, now would it?" Dracula said as he just came back and pushed Neji's legs down. "Look, now it's uneven. I should do the other one as well."

"No, s-stop it!" Neji groaned, as he struggled a little. What fun was it to the other to destroy his nipples like that?

"Oh no Neji. And you'd better stay still. You know the deal if you don't." Dracula said and let out a laugh. He then bend over and pierced Neji's other nipple with his tooth as well. He then grabbed Neji's dick and sunk his nails into it.

Neji let out another scream and tossed his head back. He stopped struggling, but kept breathing heavily in pain. He made fists of his hands, closing his eyes.

"Good boy." Dracula said and then started to scratch even Neji's cock as he moved his hand up and down. He started to pierce more of Neji's body with his teeth as he found it very enjoyable.

"Ok f-fine, tell me what hng.. y-you want me to do to m-make you stop this rubbish." Neji groaned, as he glared at Dracula.

"Hmmm well maybe you can return the favor." Dracula said and smirked at Neji as he pushed a finger in Neji's ass and started to even scratch it up in there.

"Urgh, b-by.. hng.. doing w-what?" Neji snapped. Ok that really, really hurt. "S-stop that!"

"What I am doing to you. Return the favor." Dracula said. "I'm sure you would want to scratch me up now."

"I'd love to cut your whole f-face open, b-bastard." Neji snapped.

"Well that is not an option." Dracula said. "How about I will stop and you will keep that big mouth of yours shut."

"T-that would be fine with me." Neji said, relieved when he felt Dracula removing his finger.

"Good. Then that is settled. Have a nice sleep 'Neji'." Dracula said and then suddenly, he was gone, leaving Neji in the room, still bound to the bed.

Neji frowned. Strange. Did it matter if he talked or not when he was in the room alone? He kept awake for at least an hour, until he was sure Dracula really was giving him rest. He finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A little later, Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He frowned. Had he been sleeping? He didn't remember taking any sleeping pills at all. Sasuke sat up and looked around. Neji was no where to be seen. He did spot a note though, and opened it. It said:

_Dear Sasuke, _

_This war is going too far. Your parents died for my sake, your brother got kidnapped, and you can lose your life any moment as well. I don't want more people to die for me. Like a lot of the vampires said, the other vampires are taking over. It wouldn't have taken long until they had taken me with them. But it would have taken a lot more of lives. _

_By the time you read this, I'm probably on the side of their leader. I've exchanged myself for the freedom of Itachi. He'll be with you soon. _

_I hope I'll see you again sometime. _

_With love, _

_Neji_

Sasuke stared at the note in unbelief and then let out a frustrated roar. First Itachi, then his parents and now Neji as well? What the hell was Neji thinking, leaving him like that? Now he really was all alone. Sasuke stormed to the livingroom and in a moment of rage, he started to throw down everything in his path once again. There was nothing left in his house anyway to live for.

When Sasuke had finally calmed down, their doorbell rang a few times.

Sasuke turned to the door frowning and then walked towards it. Once he opened the door he got the shock of his life. His brother was standing in front of him, or more limping. He was badly hurt, but at least he was back.

"Itachi.. God what happened to you?" Sasuke said as he helped his brother inside and quickly put him on the couch.

"..H-hey.." Itachi groaned, as he laid down, trying to hide his pain. But his chest was covered in blood, his face was all black and blue, and he looked extremely tired. "..Let's s-say they didn't l-like me, heh.."

"Well that was obvious. How the hell did you escape? Don't tell me you allowed Neji to trade himself for you." Sasuke said as he then quickly got a bucket of water, a rug and some bandages and started to clean up Itachi's wounds.

"..What's w-with Neji?" Itachi asked, frowning. "..Thanks."

"..He went to trade himself for you. I think he slipped me sleeping pills and left when I was asleep. Did you escape?" Sasuke asked.

"..Yeah." Itachi said, frowning even deeper. "..S-shit.. can you call him back?"

"Well no." Sasuke said. "If I could have done that it wouldn't be a problem. How the hell did you escape?"

"..W-well.. I found my lifemate." Itachi said, and groaned.

"What? How? Why? And what the hell does that have to do with you escaping?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"..He helped me.. he w-was the one to bring me food.." Itachi said, and coughed once.

"So he was one of them? Don't talk too much." Sasuke said as he bandaged Itachi up now.

"Yeah.. b-but.. I was the one his heart longed to.. and he w-was the perfect one for me.." Itachi softly said.

"...Do you mean.. you were the ones for each other? Because that never ever happened before."

"Yeah." Itachi said, nodding. "..I already told him we're going to w-write history.."

"..You are. But err... where is he?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't seen anyone with Itachi and he was sure Itachi wouldn't leave the one his heart longed to behind.

"I don't know." Itachi sighed, as he shook his head. "..He was with me when we were going this w-way, but he disappeared."

"That's odd." Sasuke said and then looked to the floor. "There is more I should tell you though.." He said and then told Itachi about the fight and the death of their parents.

Itachi had barely cried, before retreating to his room. Sasuke understood that he wanted to be alone right now. As he was watching some TV, his cellphone rang, and Sasuke saw it was Kiba. He decided to answer it.

"Hi Kiba."

"Hey man." Kiba said from the other side of the line. "I need to talk to you. In private."

"Err ok.. Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, a little confused.

"...Depends on how you look at it." Kiba said. "Can we meet somewhere?"

"Oh... Well sure. You can come here, my brother is a little.. occupied." Sasuke said. He wondered what was up.

"Alright." Kiba said. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." With that, he hung up the phone.

Sasuke looked at his phone and shrugged. He didn't feel like worrying about this as well. Sasuke waited and fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sasuke opened the door and Kiba was there.

"So what is it?" He asked.

Without saying anything, Kiba suddenly shove a piece of garlic under his nose, looking dead serious.

Sasuke smelled it and then immediately jumped back, to the end of the hall.

"J-jesus, what did you do that for?" Sasuke asked, pinching his nose so he wouldn't smell it anymore.

"I already thought so." Kiba said, when he walked in and closed the door behind him. He then grabbed Sasuke at his collar and pushed him against the wall. "Did you think I didn't notice what you are? Were you trying to lure me into a trap? Well?" He snapped to Sasuke and growled, showing his teeth.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Kiba?" Sasuke asked, trying to cover himself up. Did Kiba know? And what the hell was with those teeth and the growling. It couldn't be that Kiba was.. no it couldn't..

"Don't lie to me Sasuke!" Kiba growled now, pushing Sasuke up against the wall even more. "You're a vampire! A fucking vampire! Did it excite you? Being this close to someone like me, waiting until you gained my trust and in the end, you'd put your filthy vampire teeth in me and suck my blood out?"

Sasuke glared at Kiba now and then transported out of his grip, behind him.

"How did you know?" He then asked, confused. He had covered it up pretty good, especially ever since Neji knew.

Kiba immediately turned around and grabbed Sasuke again, smacking him against the wall again.

"Your teeth, reactions to blood, your skin colour, the redness in your eyes and the way you act." He snapped. "It's obvious. And especially, your smell. You smell like the dead."

"Oh well thanks Kiba." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. He transported again. "Look, I am a vampire, but I don't know why you would think I would want to suck your blood. I only drink the neccesarry and it comes from animals."

"I'm half an animal myself, idiot." Kiba hissed, immediately turning around, as if he had eyes in his head.

"... So you're a werewolf right? I already wondered about that." Sasuke said. "I don't want to drink your blood. At all."

"That's what they all say." Kiba said, looking at Sasuke a little wary.

"Well does every vampire go to school? I want to make friends Kiba, and I thought we were." Sasuke said, looking at Kiba.

"You're a vampire." Kiba snapped. "Every pup learns to stay out of the way of every vampire."

"Well every vampire learns to stay our of werewolves way as well, but I want to stay friends." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"Because I like you, obviously. You're a nice guy." Sasuke said.

"So you didn't know I was a werewolf?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"I had my suspicions ever since that truth or dare game, but other then that, no." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Because of the dogfood?" Kiba asked with a slight smirk.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"Yeah, and the fact that you scratch up Shikamaru when you have sex with him, the barking. Just those kind of things." He said.

Kiba shrugged.

"Ok, so perhaps we were both a little obvious." He then said. "So.. you're not with those bad guys, right?"

"No I'm not." Sasuke said. "I'm with the good guys. Does Shikamaru know about you?"

"Yeah." Kiba said, nodding. "I thought he had the right to know. It's not like he'd bother telling others."

"So.. does Neji know?" Kiba asked.

"Good." Sasuke said. He knew how it felt to share it with someone special. "Neji knows.. Not just that, he's part of it all. Of our war now."

"He is?" Kiba asked, frowning. "Why? How come you bonded with him anyway? The two of you clashed so much in the beginning. I thought he was a little too mean for you."

"He was. But the thing is, I met him as a vampire as well and he... he has a very strong scent. One that could get any vampire to his knees. That's why I fell so much." Sasuke said.

"Did he use a strong perfume or something?" Kiba asked, a little confused now.

"No." Sasuke said. "He has a natural scent. It is part of some sort of legacy." Sasuke said. "Vampires can use him to rule all other vampires, because that smell makes them go wild."

"So he seduces all of them or something?" Kiba asked, frowning.

"Yeah something like that." Sasuke said. "But... he's with the bad guys now.. There is a lot I should explain."

"What, why?" Kiba asked, frowning. "I think it would be best if you'd explain indeed."

* * *

Neji was patiently waiting for Sasuke to pick up the phone. Some days had passed, and he was still in Dracula's room. He had been bound to a chair, but had managed to get loose. In search for a key to escape, he had found his own mobile phone in Dracula's desk. While he kept searching for the key, he called Sasuke. He wanted to talk to him really badly.

Sure, it had no use at all to call him, since he had no idea where he was himself, but he missed Sasuke. He wanted to talk to him.

It took a while, but then finally the phone was answered.

"Neji is that you?" Sasuke asked, having caller ID on his cellphone.

"Sasuke!" Neji said, relieved to hear Sasuke's voice. "It's me. I found my cellphone in the leader's desk. Sasuke, I'm really sorry I did this, but I thought I'd reach something good with it. I still think I do."

"You asshole, how could you do this! I think you left your brains here, come pick 'em up!" Sasuke yelled through the phone. "You just leave after I tell you that if there is 'anything' I don't want you to do, it's leaving me!"

"Sasuke I know you didn't want me to leave 'you'." Neji said, sighing. "And I didn't leave you, I went to give myself to the enemy, so no one would be killed anymore in order to get me. They'd get me anyway Sasuke, you know that as well."

"No they wouldn't! Itachi is back now, he could have protected us!" Sasuke yelled. "Goddammit Neji, you know how much I... How much I frigging need you right now." Sasuke's voice turned softer now. It was hard for him to admit he needed Neji.

"..Sasuke I'm so sorry.." Neji softly said. He knew. He knew how hard Sasuke needed him and how much he missed him. Neji had come to realize he did feel more for Sasuke then he had thought.

"It's fine. Do you have any idea where you are Neji?" Sasuke asked. He had to find out, so he could come and get Neji back.

"The only thing I know is that there are no windows here." Neji said. "I think we're under ground."

".. Well find out and call me again Neji. Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm sure they hurt Itachi more." Neji said. "I'll try to call you. If I'm caught now, I have a problem."

"So they hurt you? Neji tell me what they did, so I know how much to hurt them back." Sasuke said, sounding angry.

"Sasuke it has no use." Neji said, as he shook his head. Sasuke couldn't see it, but he didn't care. "Of course they hurt me, but not as bad as you told me they'd hurt me."

"Well what did they do? Dammit Neji, you could at least give me my revenge." Sasuke snapped.

"..Well.. their leader made me into his partner." Neji said. "He says his name is Dracula, but well.. I don't believe it. He touched me, but the most he does is well.. tying me up. The worst thing he did is destroying my nipples."

"He did what? How? Why? Are you ok? And what do you mean he made you into his partner Neji? God this is bad, really bad." Sasuke said, spacing out.

"I have no idea why." Neji said, as he shook his head. "Bondage obsession, perhaps? He just bit into them with his pointy teeth. And I mean with him making me his partner, that he bit me and I can't be apart from him anymore a lot. I feel that there's a forced bond between us."

"Well of course there is." Sasuke said. "I am so sorry this happened Neji. This is so bad. I'll come get you as soon as I can."

"You can't help it." Neji said. "..Sasuke, I'm going to try to call you again soon. I can hang up any moment, because if I hear footsteps, I'll hide the phone again and act like nothing happened."

"Ok, well Neji, don't worry. I'll come get you." Sasuke said, sounding worried. "And... well... nothing." He had meant to say something like 'I love you', but he was sure Neji didn't want to hear something like that coming from him.

"...Ok.." Neji said. "..Sasuke, I miss you. I want you to know that. I miss you more then anyone."

"...I miss you too." Sasuke said. "Now hang up before they catch you."

"I will." Neji said, nodding. "I'll speak to you soon." It was timing, he heard footsteps now. He hung up and quickly put the phone back again. He then almost ran back to the chair, sat down, and bound the piece of rope he had been fidgeting with around his ankles again. He tied the rope back around his waist as well, but when he was busy with his arms, he heard the door being unlocked. So he just acted like he was succeedingly trying to get loose.

"Oh my my. Almost escaping hm." Dracula said and smirked as he moved his hand, and Neji was all bound up to the chair again. "So dear Neji, have you enjoyed yourself today?"

"Yes I did, I have been thinking." Neji said. "I want to know why you call yourself Dracula. Your parents couldn't possibly have named you like that."

"Well, since you will be my partner for the rest of our lives, I think I can tell you." Dracula said. "My real name is Nagato."

"I knew it." Neji said, nodding to himself. "So why do you call yourself Dracula?"

"Because I am Dracula. Don't you see? I am his equal. I build up this vampire army all by myself." Nagato said.

"...So you plan on people writing about you as well?" Neji asked, frowning, as he stretched his fingers to keep the blood flowing through his veins. Once again, the ropes were too tight.

"Well of course. Everyone will know about me for ages to come. I will be immortal, just like Dracula himself." Nagato said.

"...Vampires aren't immortal, right?" Neji asked, frowning.

"But I will be." Nagato said, glaring at Neji. "All the world will know about me. Under the name of no less then Dracula. Because I am him."

"I think they're going to confuse you with the other one." Neji said, shrugging. He then bit his lip. 'Shut it, Neji'. He told himself.

"Yes please do shut it." Nagato said, shooting Neji a glare. "They will just see me as the great Dracula, rules of all vampires."

Neji frowned deeply at Nagato now.

"If you want me to shut up the whole time, why don't you knock me out or put something in my mouth?" He asked, and then pulled a face. Ok, that sounded so wrong.

"No thank you Neji. Now that you know my goal, we will change the subject. Anything you have to say to me?" Nagato asked.

"...No, why?" Neji asked, frowning. What did that man want now? Why did he even come back here in the first place?

"We should get to know each other. Because like I said, you won't be getting out of here. Ever." Nagato said and smirked. "How are your nipples?"

Neji immediately glared at Nagato.

"They are fine." He then said. "If you look at what you did."

"Oh? I really think those piercings fit you very well." Nagato said smirking.

Neji glared even more at Nagato. He had tried to ignore it, but he knew Nagato did pierce both of his nipples yesterday. And it really felt awful. He was sure it would heal soon, but it still hurt.

"Thank you." He sarcastically said. "Shouldn't you be busy with something else then ravaging my body?"

"Hmm I should. I shall come back tonight to give you some more pleasure." Nagato said and licked his lips, showing his teeth to Neji.

"I'd rather have you do it now so I can sleep tonight." Neji honestly said. It was like those vampires forgot humans had to sleep.

"As you wish." Nagato said and then suddenly, Neji was on the bed, bound to it again. Nagato was quick to be on top of Neji, and then Neji was naked. Nagato looked at his nipples, and pulled on the piercings.

"Why do you keep me bound the whole time?" Neji asked with a groan.

"Because I wouldn't want you to get away now would I? Now be a good boy and enjoy yourself." Nagato said.

Neji just pushed his head back as he felt Nagato's hands going lower. Great, here they'd go again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Itachi was stressing out. He was walking into the living room, gathering all the papers he had written on, and gathering the books he had to bring back to the library. He had been in the library for days, sometimes taking books with him. He was searching through the history of strange monsters, stories of vampires, anything, to find a clue of where the hide out of the other vampires could be. He was well on his way, he was sure he was so close to the answer, but couldn't find it. He couldn't think on certain moments, like now, when he was stressing out like this. He lusted after revenge, he wanted to kill the ones that had killed his parents, and his heart was aching because he finally found the love of his life, but he was not here with him. He wanted to kill anyone who prevented Deidara to come with him the other day, and claim him for his own. Deidara was supposed to be with him, not with the other vampires. He wouldn't rest until he had achieved both goals.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and sighed, then walked towards him.

"Itachi you have to calm down. Stop trying to do so much in one day." Sasuke said. His brother had been tiring himself out every day, more then ever. It was hurtful to see how much everything did to Itachi.

"We don't have a lot of time." Itachi muttered, as he shook his head. "I'm so close to the answer.. it's so damn close. I almost found it. I know they used our fear to hide.. but what that means. I have some ideas, but I need to do some more research." He grabbed another book and frowned, and suddenly opened it and started searching for a page like mad.

"Itachi please, please just take a break for one day. You're ruining yourself." Sasuke said, putting his hand on the book so Itachi couldn't flip through it anymore.

"I'm not, I can handle this." Itachi said, sighing, as he removed Sasuke's hand calmly.

"No you can't. By the time you figure it out, you're gonna be all worn out to even do something with it." Sasuke said. "At least let me help you."

"If you know something, you can tell me." Itachi said. "Of course you can help me.. If you want, you can come to the library with me? I can tell you what I'm wondering about, perhaps you know more."

Sasuke sighed.

"..Just take a break.." He said.

"I can't, people are dying." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "...Sasuke, I feel like I'm dying too."

Sasuke looked at his brother, worried now.

"..Why?" He asked.

"My life partner Sasuke.. you must feel it too, but I also feel Deidara's longing.. it's unbearable." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "I feel like my heart is being torn apart. I can't wait any longer, I 'have' to be with him."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then suddenly got up and hugged him.

"I know Itachi... I'll help you." Sasuke said.

Itachi doubted for a moment, and then hugged back.

"Thank you Sasuke." He then said. "There is more reason to hurry though. The leader of the other vampires is probably torturing Neji or planning to, which will mean you'll feel some of it as well. Neji is suffering, and the more weak he gets, the stronger the scent becomes. I hope their leader doesn't realize, but I'm sure it won't be long until he finds out. If he does, we're in trouble. We need to attack before he finds out. It will bring everyone down on his knees."  
"I know that." Sasuke said. "And yes I can feel it. But that doesn't mean you have to do all of this on your own. It doesn't mean you shouldn't take a break once in a while. Tell me what you know and I'll take over."

"Just go to the library with me Sasuke, I want to know the answer as quickly as possible." Itachi said, as he shook his head.

"..Fine." Sasuke said and sighed. He knew there was no way he could convince Itachi to take a break.

"Let's go then." Itachi said as he put the book back into his bag. He also put on his jacket now, ready to go.

Sasuke put on his coat as well and followed Itachi. "So update me. What have you found out so far?"

"Vampires are incredibly smart creatures, because they have so long to figure things out." Itachi said. "They have life experience, a lot, and know how to handle situations best. How to play with others. They search for the biggest weakness, the biggest fear… That's exactly how those other vampires sought out their hiding place. Play with our fear. It's almost there, I almost know.. I'm searching on the area of the werewolves, our natural enemies.. and on the area of our natural fear.. the church. There might be a connection, but I'm not sure."

"The werewolves is not the place where they hide Itachi." Sasuke said. "They hate vampires as much as we hate the others."

"You never know Sasuke." Itachi said. "Just because we think they wouldn't, it makes the chance even bigger that they would. They think we'd never think of that."

"..I know a werewolf." Sasuke said. "And I'm pretty sure he's not hanging out with any vampires whatsoever."

"You know a werewolf?" Itachi asked, frowning, while he opened the door.

"Yeah, well I didn't know he was one when we became friends, but he's a werewolf." Sasuke said.

"He told you?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah well he found out I was a vampire and I think he wanted to eat me. He was yelling things like that I wanted to trick him and stuff so I found out about him." Sasuke said. "Let's just say we told each other."

"It's clear he doesn't trust any vampire then." Itachi said, thinking. "You might be right about the fact the werewolves don't have anything to do with it. Perhaps we can even use them to stop the other vampires."

"Maybe. I could ask him." Sasuke said. "But if that one is excluded, maybe it's your other guess. The church?"

"It could be." Itachi said, nodding. "Every vampire is afraid of the church, and some say it's just a fairytale. But everyone knows as well, when you enter the church, you won't get out alive. It would be very smart if someone saw it was a fairytale long ago, but used it to build a hiding place in it. Everyone who enters, will be killed. It would be smart, and it would work as well. And it would be an answer to the question. Using fear to get power."

"It makes sense. Don't you remember anything from where you were held hostage? Didn't you see anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Only that it was dark." Itachi said. "I thought we were under ground. Because we were in the sewers for one minute before we tried to escape. Deidara and me I mean."

"Right, so do the sewers have anything to do with churches?" Sasuke asked, not being one to know much about it.  
"Well.. I don't know." Itachi said, frowning. "I actually don't think so."

"So it's not like the sewers come out in the church or something like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I have no idea." Itachi said. "Churches are very old, sewers aren't. Although..." Itachi frowned, and then suddenly grabbed a book out of his bag and started flipping the pages. "..I recall having read something there are sewers under the city that were only used in the old times..."

"Well then maybe that's it. Can you remember if the sewage looked like it was used recently and all? You should have asked that Deidara guy." Sasuke said.

"We were in a hurry to leave, we had to run through the sewage.." Itachi said, as he was flipping through the pages. He suddenly stopped at one page and started reading it. "...There are some sewage under the ground that aren't used. But there's nothing about a church in here. But it could be that they hide in the sewers. It doesn't have to be a church. But then we have the problem of using the fear again.." Itachi frowned, while thinking deeply.

"Well, can't we ask someone of the church? If there are hallways linking to the sewers?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to get in the church then, Sasuke." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "And you know we can't. People really disappear or get killed in there. We just don't know why. But the people who wanted to find out, never came back."

"Well then why don't we ask someone to go in for us?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know if werewolves can go there, but even if they don't, I know a human who knows of this as well."

"Which is?" Itachi asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Shikamaru. He's Kiba's boyfriend, the werewolf, you know." Sasuke said.

"It must not be really nice to live together with a werewolf." Itachi said, frowning, as he opened the door and stepped out.

Sasuke laughed a little now as he followed Itachi and closed the door.

"His whole body is covered in scratches because Kiba scratches him during sex. But I don't think he really minds." He said.

Itachi let out a snort now. He was smiling, but the smile quickly disappeared when he felt a strong tug on his heart. He didn't show it, but his heart was aching. For Deidara.

"Well he could get in there, if he wants to." Itachi said, nodding. "So he knows about werewolves as well?"

"Yes he does. I'm sure Kiba told him all I told Kiba. So." Sasuke said. "We could ask him to go in for us and ask."

"Yes, that might be a good idea." Itachi said, nodding. "Can you call your friend and ask him this?"

"Sure. Now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah now." Itachi said, nodding.

"Ok." Sasuke said and dialed Kiba's number. He didn't know Shikamaru well enough to have his phone number as well.

"Yo dude." Kiba said, from the other side of the phone.

"Hi. Kiba I need your help. And Shikamaru's." Sasuke said. He figured he should just get straight to the point.

"Ok, what is it?" Kiba asked, sounding serious.

"I need you to ask Shikamaru to come with you, to the library." Sasuke said. "We need him to ask someone something for us. It's really important."

"Ok.. I'm going to be there in fifteen minutes." Kiba said. "Is that ok with you?"

"That is fine. Thanks Kiba, I'll see you there." Sasuke said and then hung up once Kiba said goodbye. "They're coming to the library." Sasuke told Itachi as he put his cellphone in his pocket.

"Why can't the other go to the church directly?" Itachi asked.

"I think we should explain some more." Sasuke said shrugging. "Shikamaru's smart, he's not gonna just do anything just because we say he has to."

"Ok." Itachi said. "He'd better understand." They were getting close to the library now, and started walking a little faster.

"Calm down Itachi. I know it's hard without Deidara around, but you have to calm down. For your 'and' his good." Sasuke said. He had to admit he was feeling heartache as well, but they just had to live with it right now.

"I know." Itachi said, but it didn't stop him from walking harder.

Sasuke sighed once again and then followed as well. He had never seen his brother like this before. And it was hard to deal with.

They walked into the library now and Itachi sought up a good spot, sitting down, once again looking into his books.

"We really could be right about this." He then said, frowning.

"I think we are." Sasuke said. "I know churches have dungeons as well, that would probably be where you were."

"It could be yeah." Itachi said, frowning again.

"..So what was Deidara like?" Sasuke asked. Maybe letting Itachi talk about him would help.

"Why do you want to know?" Itachi asked, while he was searching for some books on the computer of the library.

"Because he's the one your heart longs to. And because it would be good for you to talk about him instead of just longing for him silently." Sasuke said.

"I think the longing will even become worse if I talk about him." Itachi said, as he shook his head. "I need distraction."

"Well fine." Sasuke said, a little annoyed that all his brother cared about was that stupid guy and his books.

Itachi sighed now.

"He's a blonde, with the most beautiful blue eyes." He then said. "Flawless skin, pink lips.. he's really loud and noisy, has a loud mouth, but he is very sweet and caring if he likes you. He's playful, not the smartest you've ever met, but intelligent in his own way. He can always cheer me up and somehow he knows how everyone feels."

Sasuke looked at his brother and then frowned. He had never heard Itachi talk about anyone like that before.

"..Ok. So he's just right for you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it's not like I've been searching for someone like him, I've never cared, but I think that he might be just right for me." Itachi said, nodding. "If I had to choose someone on his looks and inside, I'd definitely choose someone like him."

"Ok good. We'll make sure you two get together." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke.. I hope so." Itachi said, nodding. "And I hope you'll get Neji back as well."

".. Yeah." Sasuke said and stared at the table. Technically, he wouldn't get Neji back at all. Neji was never his to begin with.

"You miss him, don't you?" Itachi asked.

"..I do.. A lot." Sasuke said and then suddenly frowned as he felt a sting in his side. And it was becoming worse and worse. And after just a few seconds it was unbearable and Sasuke collapsed forward, groaning loudly. Neji was being hurt, he knew that was it.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Itachi asked worried, as he got up, walking to Sasuke.

"..N-Neji he's.. ah.. being hurt.." Sasuke groaned as immense pain now shot up his leg as if it was being crushed. He grabbed his leg as he was still leaning forward, clutching his side with his hand.

Itachi just watched, concerned, but knew he couldn't do anything against this.

"Hold on.." Itachi said, sighing. This did tell him that Deidara was ok. He hadn't felt any pain.

Sasuke groaned as he suddenly grabbed Itachi's hand, squeezing it tightly and gave out a soft scream. Whatever it was, he was sure Neji was just stabbed or poked with something in his chest. And it frigging hurt.

"...What are they doing to him?" Itachi asked, frowning deeply. Why were they torturing Neji? Neji had become the leader's life partner, right? Itachi then paled. As long as he wouldn't...

"..J-just... hurting him.. hn.." Sasuke moaned as he bit his lip and drew blood from it. Anything to make it hurt less. He then let out a scream as he once again felt like his chest was being cut open or something.

Itachi frowned as he shushed Sasuke, stroking over his back a little.

"Can I do something..?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head as he felt his cheek warm up. Neji must have just been hit there or something. He then felt the pain becoming less and less and started panting. That was bad.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked again. Right at that moment, two guys walked up to Itachi and Sasuke. It were Kiba and his boyfriend, Shikamaru.

Sasuke nodded and then swallowed, trying to regain himself as he saw Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kiba asked, as he and Shikamaru sat down.

"Nothing. I just had contact with Neji.." Sasuke said. This was bad. He wanted to run to wherever Neji was and take him away from that horrible place.

"..Is it bad?" Itachi asked, concerned.

"You know who we are, right?" Itachi asked Shikamaru now.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Vampires. Kiba told me. So what do you want me to do and why?" He asked.

"I want you to get into the church and ask someone about the history of the building." Itachi said. "They won't notice anything funny about you, they would kill me and Sasuke, and Kiba as well. But not you. We need to know if there are any sewers beneath the church."

"Fine. But why do you have to know that?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Itachi.

"We're not sure, but the other vampires might be down the sewages." Itachi said. "The church might be the key to enter their living space."

"Why would the church be the way to enter?" Shikamaru asked frowning.

"Enter the church and die." Itachi said. "Everyone knows that. But no one knows why that is. Most think it's because God exists and thinks we're creatures of the devil. I think there might be a way the other vampires use that story as a cover."

"So I should go in and ask about the sewage beneath the church?" Shikamaru asked. It all made sense somehow.

"If you could, gladly." Itachi said, nodding. "It would really help. There is some haste. Sasuke's boyfriend has been taken captured by the boss of the other vampires."

"Yeah I heard about that." Shikamaru said, then sighed. "For the sake of Neji and you guys I don't think I really have a choice."

"Well of course you do, but it would be nice if you would do it." Itachi said. "And fast."

"I'm not gonna let people suffer you know. Kiba and I could go to the church now if you'd like."

"I don't know if it's wise for me to go, Shikamaru." Kiba said. "But I'll take you there." Itachi nodded.

"Please do. We'll wait for the answer."

* * *

That night, Sasuke was peacefully sleeping after having taken the last bits of his sleeping pills. He then suddenly was roughly awakened by a slap in the face and he shot up. No one was around and Sasuke touched his cheek. Something was off. He felt something wrapping around his neck, but nothing was there. And Sasuke then knew it had to do with Neji. He heard someone calling out for help and Sasuke was sure that had to be Neji. Sasuke started breathing heavier and felt hands on his body. He then let out a yelp as something hurt his.. cock. Sasuke stumbled up and went downstairs to his brother. This had to stop.

"..I-Itachi." He moaned as his dick was still being hurt.

Itachi didn't hear him, as he was reading a book, frowning like mad.

'Oh god no... don't let him do this.. Stop it!' Once again the voice was in Sasuke's head. There was fear in that voice, but as well anger and pain.

Sasuke grabbed to his head. He tried talking back to Neji, but it seemed like it wasn't working. Sasuke stumbled closer and grabbed Itachi's book out of his hands as he suddenly kneeled down as he felt immense pain inside him.. in his behind. This couldn't be happening.

Itachi looked up.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" He asked as he jumped up, looking immensely worried.

Sasuke groaned and moaned loudly as he felt like he was being ripped open. Tears automatically made their way down Sasuke's face.

"... N-Neji's being.. ah.." Sasuke moaned. If this was what Neji had gone through before, Sasuke didn't even want to know in what kind of shape Neji was now.

Itachi laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, understanding. But he knew there was nothing he could do. Except for making Sasuke feel comfortable. A little.

"Lay down on the couch, on your stomach." He then said. "You have to try to endure it."

Sasuke shook his head and let out a moan and a pant. He couldn't move anymore. This was some horrific pain. Sasuke had gotten some beatings over the years, but this hurt ten times worse. He could feel Neji's body being scratched, but it was nothing compared to what he felt inside.

"..Do you only feel the pain, or are you bleeding too..?" Itachi asked, very worried.

".. I.. d-don't know.." Sasuke moaned. All he could feel was the pain. He could care less if he was bleeding. He wanted this to stop so he could go and safe Neji. He buried his head in his arms now.

"..Do you want me to tell everyone we are going earlier?" Itachi asked

Sasuke nodded.

"..A-after this.. w-we.. have to go." Sasuke moaned. He had to safe Neji now. Not tomorrow. It could be too late. He felt the pain getting even worse for a while, and he couldn't help letting out a scream. The pain was suddenly gone after that.

Itachi nodded, as he put an arm around Sasuke, sighing. He knew this had to be hard. Feeling the pain, but especially because he knew Neji was in exactly the same pain right now.

Sasuke panted as the pain faded and he was sweating as well.

"...W-we have to go now." He softly said.

"..You have to rest a little first." Itachi said, frowning again.

"N-no I don't. We have to g-go 'now'." Sasuke said as he got up stumbling. "If we don't go now.. it c-could be too late."

"...He won't kill Neji." Itachi said, frowning.

"He could do o-other things." Sasuke snapped now.

"Ok." Itachi said, nodding, as he got up. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Neji bit his lip while closing his eyes. He had just turned around, with his back to Dracula, after the whole happening. He just couldn't look at these burning eyes anymore. He missed Sasuke and he wanted to go home. He regretted coming here, more then he ever had since coming here. How stupid he had been. Why couldn't he have enjoyed his freedom some longer?

Dracula smirked and licked his lips.

"Now don't be so down love. Wasn't it good?" He asked.

"Stop talking to me..." Neji said, as he sighed. He really felt like Sasuke had been close to him just a few seconds ago. He didn't know why, but he felt like Sasuke had been there for him. Supporting him and sharing his pain. It probably had been just him thinking of Sasuke. And missing him. "And don't call me your love."

"…You know I'm not." He added.

"Oh but you are. You are mine and forever will be." Dracula said. "Now stop thinking about the Uchiha, or next time will be really painful."

"What will you do, rip my limbs off?" Neji asked, frowning to himself.

"Maybe." Dracula said. "I already pierced your nipples so beautifully. So maybe next time your limbs are next." He smirked at Neji.

"Would you want a lover without limbs?" Neji asked, and then turned around to Dracula, frowning. "What is it that you want, Dracula? You took me, tortured me and made me sleep with you, what else is it that you want from me?"

"I want to use you to rule the world of course." Dracula said. "But I also want you to fear me. You are the partner of Dracula after all, and everyone fears Dracula."

"You want your own partner to be afraid of you?" Neji asked, frowning. "That's why you're hurting me?"

"Why else would I do it hm?" Dracula said. "You will first make me rule the world, not only with your scent, but also to show people what will happen if they come near."

"To show them you can even hurt someone like me?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes. The man was even sicker then he thought.

"Exactly. And there is nothing you, or anyone else, can do." Dracula said and laughed.

Neji looked at Dracula now, frowning.

"I don't think you're dangerous, nor powerful." He then said. "I think something's wrong with you, which makes you scaring other people."

"Really now? I think I am pretty dangerous. In case you haven't noticed, I have power over you and everyone else here." Dracula said.

Neji broke the eye contact now, while his hands were still struggling faintly with the ropes around his wrists. He sat up, no matter how painful it was.

"Can I take a walk?" Neji asked. Dracula sometimes allowed him to take a walk, if he was a good mood. Since they just had had sex, Neji thought the chance was big. Dracula seemed to be in a good mood.

"I don't think so Neji." Dracula said. "I won't take any more risks of you escaping now. The time for you to help me rule the world is almost there."

"Like I could escape." Neji said, as he got out of the bed, and walked to the side of the bed Dracula was laying. "Could you at least untie me? I want to dress again."

"Sure Neji." Dracula said and undid Neji of his ties. But then he pushed Neji against a wall and sniffed his neck.

"Ah Neji, your scent has become so much more delightful."

Neji gave Dracula a glare.

"Even more?" He asked, as he looked around, if he could see his clothes. When he felt Dracula's mouth on his neck, he pushed him away and picked up his clothes from the ground. He put on his underpants and leggings. "I thought it was on its strongest point now."

Dracula just grabbed Neji again and pinned him to the wall. There was no escaping now.

"Yes, Neji, even more." Dracula said. "Just a few more days, maybe even just one and you will be on your highest. And just to make sure everyone knows I am your partner, I think I should redo that mark there." He traced a finger over Neji's neck now.

Neji frowned. So Dracula wanted to drink his blood? He really didn't feel like that.

"I don't think you should." Neji said, tugging at his arms and moving his head moving his head towards Dracula's finger, successfully pushing it off of his neck. Anything to hide his neck from Dracula now.

"Oh but I think I should. And you can't stop me Neji." Dracula said smirking.

Neji opened his mouth to snap at Dracula, but frowned as he suddenly heard a scream down the hall. He frowned deeply as he moved his head into that direction. He then heard more yelling, he also could make out roaring and then a clear voice yelled 'attack'. His face lit up immediately. Were the others attacking?

Dracula just turned Neji's head even more so he could reach his neck and then licked it, ignoring the sounds. He then let his teeth sink into Neji's flesh, sucking his blood.

Neji let out a displeased groan, tugging at his arms again. But when Dracula sucked really hard, he let out a yelp in pain and anger, and a jolt went through him. And obviously, it hit Dracula too, because he got send flying back. Neji quickly grabbed his robe and ran to the door. Seeing it was locked, he slammed it in and jumped through, running towards the sounds.

"Neji come back here!" Dracula yelled and then suddenly was behind Neji, grabbing him again, digging nails into Neji's wrist.

"Now I have the chance to escape?" Neji snapped. "Don't think so!" With another shock, he pushed Dracula off of him, and ran once again. He just knew Sasuke had to be there. He knew it.

Once more Dracula grabbed Neji, trying to drag him along with him.

"You are not going anywhere!" He yelled as he hit Neji in the face with his fist.

Neji tried to give Dracula a shock once again, but it didn't work. He then just elbowed Dracula directly in the face, onto his teeth. His own flesh got scraped, but he knew those long teeth were important for vampires, so he didn't mind. He even smirked when he heard one of those damned teeth break. When Dracula grabbed to his mouth, Neji took another sprint, this time opening a door and running up the stairs. He felt the area getting warmer and warmer. The smell became greater and greater.

Dracula transported himself to Neji again, grabbing him by the throat.

"How dare you!" He yelled. He then dug the tooth that had come off into Neji's neck, as if making that his new mark for Neji.

Neji let out a scream now, as he felt the wound opening once again, even deeper.

"Stop it!" He then yelled, in pain. He then used the most weak weapon he could use, but it was the only one he could think of: he kicked Dracula the hardest he could in his crouch and then into his face. As he ran up and arrived on the other floor, he saw vampires and werewolves fighting. It was pure chaos.

Everyone was fighting and being hurt, they were screaming and yelling, some were even fleeing. There were wounded everywhere already and it had just begun. Neji was then suddenly turned around and someone pulled him into his arms. Black hair crossed Neji's eyes.

Neji let out a shocked gasp as he immediately recognized the person as Sasuke, and immediately hugged him back, holding onto him for dear life.

"Sasuke, how..?" He asked.

"What how you idiot, I told you I would come and get you." Sasuke said as he pulled away and pulled Neji behind him, blocking a vampire that attacked them, then putting a stake through his heart.

"But how did you find me?" Neji asked, frowning. "And watch out, Dracula can be here any minute."

"I'm near now so who cares. And we figured out where you were with some help." Sasuke said. He then turned around.

"This will be painful." He said and then pulled Dracula's tooth out of Neji's neck.

Neji closed an eye against the pain, but he had had worse.

"I missed you." He then said.

"I missed you too." Sasuke said and then jumped up, kicking another attacker down and killing him. "We have to get out of here." He grabbed Neji's arm. His whole task now was to leave with Neji.

"That has no use Sasuke, he marked me, he can call me back when he wants." Neji said, frowning, as he looked at Sasuke.

"We still have to get out of here Neji." Sasuke said. "No arguing." He pulled Neji along with him. They just had to leave, staying here would get them all in trouble.

Neji frowned while he just walked with Sasuke. He had no idea if this would succeed, but if Sasuke thought so.

"Sasuke.." He started, and just then he disappeared. Within a few seconds, he was in Dracula's arms again.

Sasuke turned around when Neji was suddenly gone.

"No! Goddammit!" He yelled. This was exactly what was not supposed to happen. Sasuke made his way through the fighting scene and then grabbed Itachi.

"I had Neji but Dracula called him back! We have to go get him!" He yelled over all the screams and yells and fighting.

Itachi nodded to Sasuke as he fought some vampires off of him, and dragged Sasuke along. He knew where Dracula should be hiding. But just as he wanted to storm through a door, his instinct hit in on him and yanked him to the left. He then saw what the cause was. Deidara was there, fighting. With an animal like roar, he stormed to the vampires attacking Deidara and fought them off in one slash. He then turned around, grabbed Deidara and kissed him full and fierce on the lips, like his life depended on it.

Deidara immediately slammed his arms around Itachi, knowing it was him and just jumped into Itachi's arms. He wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. It had been far too long since they had seen and touched each other.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated.

Itachi just didn't hear Sasuke anymore because it was just his instinct working, as he pushed Deidara against a wall and kissed him even deeper.

"Let's go Sasuke!" Kiba suddenly roared from Sasuke's left, in his werewolf form.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled once again seeing Itachi practically kissing Deidara into the wall. "We have to get Neji! There is no time to waste!"

Itachi then snapped awake as he got off of Deidara, staring at him for a minute, before just grabbing his hand and dragging him along, to Sasuke.

"How the hell did you find out where we were?" Deidara asked as he let himself be dragged along.

"Next time, think first before you snog your boyfriend." Sasuke snapped and then ran further, not wanting to waste any more of his time. He had to save Neji.

"Well sorry, he was in danger too, you know." Itachi snapped to Sasuke. He was never one to snap, but for some kind of reason, now it was about Deidara, he started to react different. When a red head ran towards them and especially Deidara, roaring in anger, Itachi killed him within a second.

Deidara looked at Itachi as they started running towards their destination.

"..You just killed my partner." He said. You could hear he was immensely relieved.

Itachi looked at Deidara now, not really knowing what to say. So he just stayed silent, but pinched Deidara's hand a little harder.

"I smell them close!" Kiba yelled.

"Then they must be close. What way?" Sasuke demanded. He had to go to Neji now. Right now.

"To the right." Kiba said, or more like, growled. "It's down the stairs." Itachi just kept holding Deidara's hand.

"...Do you even want to come?" He then asked Deidara, suddenly worried for his safety.

"I'm fine Itachi, don't worry." Deidara said, smiling at Itachi as he held onto his hand tightly. They turned right and ran down the stairs, Sasuke at least a good ten feet in front of the others. He opened a door and there he found Neji and the leader, Dracula.

Neji looked up from where he was laying on the ground. Dracula had a firm grip on his hair and held him up by it, about to bite his neck again. Another hand was around his neck.

"S-Sasuke!" He managed to bring out. Itachi frowned now, as he made himself ready to attack. The others did as well. They knew it could be dangerous for Neji to attack now. Or wasn't it?

"Neji! Let him go right now!" Sasuke yelled to Dracula and then stormed forward, moving by instinct. He already saw that not doing anything would just result in Dracula biting Neji once again. Sasuke kicked Dracula away and pulled Neji up.

Neji stood up straight, and then started searching around for a weapon like mad. He really wanted to kill Dracula, for himself but also to protect Sasuke.

Sasuke just pulled Neji away from Dracula, who stood up now and glared at Sasuke and Neji.

"You do know that I own Neji now right? There is nothing you can do." Dracula said.

"I'm not your pet." Neji snapped to Dracula. Kiba suddenly let out a growl and jumped to Dracula, aiming for his throat.

But Dracula was quick to throw Kiba off of him and throw him against a wall.

"You are my pet!" Dracula roared as he moved his hand, making Deidara and Itachi fall against a statue, which in return fell down on them.

"Stop that!" Sasuke yelled. In the mean time, he quietly handed Neji a stake behind their backs. Time for the last resort. Dracula was obviously to strong too fight.

Neji was then pulled towards Dracula again, but he was quick to handle and jammed the stake right through Dracula's heart. Neji stared at Dracula's face now, waiting for a reaction. It was like the whole building had suddenly grown quiet.

Dracula glared at Neji, while his eyes became bloodshot. He then let out a roar, smashing Neji away with the powers he had left and then collapsed on the floor, motionless. Sasuke ran to Neji and pulled him up again. Was this it?

Neji frowned as he stared at Dracula, and slowly walked closer to him. He looked at Dracula for some seconds, before turning him around. Dracula was dead.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then let out a sigh. He then turned around and quickly started helping Itachi out of the rubble the statue had made.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." Itachi said, coughing. "Get home everyone, I'm going to warn them to go home." Kiba shook his head.

"No I am, go home." Kiba roared. "I got the loudest voice." No arguing was possible with Kiba, because he already was running upstairs again.

Sasuke sighed once again.

"He's such an idiot." Sasuke said. "We should go home though."

Deidara got up now, stumbling a little.

"... So.. He's dead?" He asked, frowning.

Itachi nodded, supporting Deidara.

"Neji killed him." He then said. Neji was still staring at Dracula, somehow not believing that he was free again and that there was no danger anymore.

"Go home." Sasuke told Itachi and Deidara and he then walked to Neji.

"We have to go. There are still others left who mean harm." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke and nodded, knowing he was right.

"Yeah.. let's go." He then said, nodding. He turned around to Sasuke and hugged him.

Itachi and Deidara meanwhile disappeared already, together.

Sasuke hugged Neji back and then transported both of them back home. He was glad this whole thing was over now. And that Neji was back safely.

* * *

Itachi and Deidara now arrived home and the first thing Deidara did was jump on top of Itachi again, kissing him.

"..I am 'so' sorry... I forgot I had a partner.." He softly said, in between nibbling on Itachi's lip. He could just not pull himself away from the guy.

Itachi didn't reply as he just kissed Deidara deep and full of passion. He took Deidara upstairs with him and laid him down on the bed carefully, as if he was laying his most expensive treasure down, the most breakable thing he possessed. He moved his hands over Deidara's body, caressing him, and admiring him.

Deidara looked at Itachi now and then pulled him closer, tugging on his neck. He wanted Itachi as close as possible.

"I.. I want you to make me yours Itachi. Please." Deidara said.

Itachi looked at Deidara now, as lust filled his eyes.

"If you do the same with me." Itachi breathed, as he kissed Deidara's neck. He let his hands travel under Deidara's shirt, and slowly pushed it up.

"You know it." Deidara said, smirking a little and then moaned as Itachi kissed his neck. He pulled Itachi on top of him completely and wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. He wanted Itachi so bad.

Itachi sucked onto Deidara's neck once, before he moved himself up and almost tore away his own shirt, and then he licked Deidara's neck again. He was so hungry for Deidara it was driving him mad. He was sure his skin was burning, and his whole body was covered in sweat. And he got even warmer when he looked at the blonde beauty laying under him. In admiration for Deidara, he started kissing his lover everywhere, wanting him to feel loved.

"I want everything of you." He whispered.

"You can have everything." Deidara softly moaned as he closed his eyes and let Itachi do whatever he wanted to him. Everything Itachi did felt great. Deidara put his fingers in Itachi's hair, then moved his hands down over Itachi's bare back and moaned as he felt how muscular and perfect it was.

"Good." Itachi moaned as he slipped down Deidara's shoes, socks, and both pants. He then touched and licked everything, placed kisses everywhere and whispered sweet things to Deidara. He finally reached up again, sipping at Deidara's neck. He was wondering if he should do it now or not. He was so hungry for him, but he wanted to make it special.

Deidara moaned loudly now, definitely wanting more. He kissed Itachi's neck and then let his hands drift down so he could unzip Itachi's pants. He pushed them down a little, but wasn't able to put the pants down enough, since Itachi was laying on top of him. And he didn't want to change that.

Itachi helped him and got rid of his own pants, both of them.

"Deidara.. I'm going to make you mine now... in both ways.." He breathed into Deidara's neck, as he saw that Deidara was fully hard already. And so was he. He had been so caught up in exploring Deidara's body he hadn't noticed how immensely excited he was.

Deidara gave out a loud groan now. That had just sounded too good. He spread his legs and held Itachi tightly.

"..C-can I.. make y-you mine... w-while you move i-in?" He asked, not wanting to wait any longer.

"..Y-you can.." Itachi moaned. He gave Deidara a kiss, and then quickly pushed his hair away and showed Deidara his neck, while he pushed in slowly, so Deidara wouldn't feel any pain.

Deidara moaned at first, but then moved forward and bit down into Itachi's neck as pleasure rushed through him. This really all was too good to be true.

Itachi let out a groan now, from both the interaction with Deidara, as the bite in his neck. He didn't pull away, trusting Deidara completely, while he started panting slowly. He started moving in and out now.

Deidara moaned while biting Itachi and making him his. But as Itachi thrusted into him a few times, he was glad he was finally done and threw his head back, giving out a really loud moan. Itachi was absolutely fabulous at having sex.

As Deidara threw his head back, Itachi decided it was his turn now. So he moved over a little bit, licking Deidara's neck to show him he was going to do the same, and then bit down as well, while he kept moving.

Deidara gave out a soft yell, but not of pain. He wanted Itachi to make him his in every single way he could. And it felt so great.

"..O-ooh.. Itachi.." He moaned, arching his back to change the angle.

"..I'm yours now, D-Deidara.. and you're mine.." Itachi gasped, and sighed in pleasure. This was it. This was pure happiness. And he knew no one could ever, ever take this away from him.

* * *

At the same moment, Neji laid down on top of Sasuke, kissing him deeply. He had missed Sasuke so much. Being with Dracula made his band with Sasuke even stronger. It sounded stupid, but it did happen.

Sasuke gave out a sigh as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Neji protectively. Even though Dracula was dead, he still didn't want anyone to ever touch Neji, beside him.

Neji broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm glad it's over now." He then said.

".. Me too." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji's neck. The mark Dracula had made was still there. And it kind of sucked that it was.

Neji stroke over Sasuke's face now, and noticed Sasuke looking at his neck.

"..Sasuke.. I have been thinking for some time.." He started, not sure how he should choose his words. "...I have the feeling we really belong together. And I want to be with you, for as long as possible, so I thought.." He just couldn't say he really decided this. There was a small part of him saying no to it, but for the most, his heart screamed at him to just do it.

Sasuke traced a line over Neji's neck now and then looked at him.

"You thought what?" He asked, seeing Neji was lost in thoughts and wasn't going to finish his sentence. "For as long as possible will be a lot more pleasant for you, then me."

"I know.. that's why I.. well.. want to become a vampire too." Neji said, looking Sasuke in the eyes now. His own eyes showed how much he wanted it now. He wanted to give up his humanity for Sasuke, just to be with him.

Sasuke was silent now as his mouth sank open a little. He stared at Neji, and then stared a little longer. Was that really what Neji wanted? It sure seemed like it.

"..You want me to bite you?" Sasuke asked.

Neji looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"..Make me into a vampire, and make me yours." He then breathed. "I've never been more sure then I'm now of anything in my whole life."

Sasuke started smiling now as he turned them around and sat down on top of Neji.

"You know you can't go back right?" Sasuke asked.

"I do." Neji said, nodding. "I know it's going to be forever, that it's going to hurt and that I can't be ever apart of you anymore, until death. But I still want it with my whole heart."

"You could always kill me." Sasuke joked, but then cleared his throat, realizing he was breaking the mood.

"Do you want it 'now'?" He asked.

Neji nodded to Sasuke.

"More then ever." He then said, and as if to prove his point, he pushed his hair back and put his head back, showing Sasuke his neck.

Sasuke gave out an animal like groan as the scent of Neji's neck dwelled up in his nose. He then couldn't help himself anymore and leaned down, then bit down on Neji's neck.

Neji let out a moan, and pushed his head back some more, to give Sasuke more access. He felt his skin tearing, but he also felt like he was being pulled closer to Sasuke. And it was great.

Sasuke sucked Neji's blood now and when he was done he let go, kissing Neji's neck.

"...I'm not sure if this made you a vampire Neji.." He softly said.

"..I feel closer to you.. but I don't feel different." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke, panting a little.

"..Well.. I heard something about having to bite your other side to make you a vampire." Sasuke said. "That mark will just be temporary and stuff. It has no scent so.."

"..You could try." Neji said, nodding.

"..Ok." Sasuke said and hesitated for a while, then bit down on Neji's other side. It was dark in the room, so if Neji was going to become a vampire, they should notice now.

Neji frowned deeply as he felt like his ears were popping open and strong scents washed over him like mad. He suddenly felt full of energy. After Sasuke pulled away, he quickly got up, and walked to the mirror. He then could only stare. He saw himself looking back through the mirror, but then a different version. He'd gotten vampire teeth, his hair was like twenty times fuller and it became longer, his skin was incredibly pale, his eyes were bigger and he had gotten pointy ears. He had gotten taller as well. Was this his vampire form? Neji turned around to Sasuke now.

"..I think it worked." Neji said.

Sasuke smirked.

"Hell yes it worked. How come you get to be so pretty as a vampire?" He said and laughed a little.

Neji just smiled and then walked to Sasuke again, feeling completely different, but also.. complete. Like this was the only thing that had been missing.

Sasuke pulled Neji on top of him again, now that he was sitting up and kissed him.

"..How does it feel?" He asked, after breaking the kiss again.

"So different." Neji said, frowning. "I can smell clearer, I hear better, I can see better, and I feel more complete."

".. Then you were supposed to be a vampire. Now let me ask you something." Sasuke said. He turned his head so his neck was exposed.

"Do you smell anything?" He had to know if he was supposed to be Neji's partner as well.

Neji moved forwards a little, and then it was like he was pulled forwards to Sasuke's neck. God, that smelled delicious. Before he knew what was happening, his mouth was on Sasuke's neck already, licking it.

"..God.. yes I do.." He whispered.

Sasuke groaned again as he pulled Neji closer, letting him lick his neck.

"Then Goddammit Neji, bite me." He breathed.

Neji didn't hesitate for a second as he pulled Sasuke closer and let his teeth sink down into Sasuke's neck. He immediately sucked up some of Sasuke's blood. No explanation was needed.

Sasuke moaned. Neji really was supposed to be his and the other way around. And it was more then he ever imagined he would have.  
Sasuke then heard his cellphone ring. He had received a text message from Kiba:

_Man, you guys were awesome! After they heard Dracula died, the lousy vampires all got on their knees, begging for forgiveness! The war is over for now, but I'm sure there will be a next Dracula. But we'll be prepared this time. _

_See you in school!_

_

* * *

_

**The end. **


End file.
